The Shinobi Saga
by master of the unknown
Summary: The era of shinobi ended centuries ago. Naruto was called once again to save the world. A group of beings called the Kai's asked for his help to solve a problem. He easily accepted but he didn't know about their betrayal. Trapped in the moon, he watches the Earth from above. Untill one event sets him free. Now he must face a world of new threats. Starts Saiyan Saga
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so Ive had this great idea for a Naruto/DBZ crossover for the longest time now and I think its time I finally sit down and type it. Useually my crossovers of these two stories consist of a DBZ character going into the Naruto world, not this time though.

Also same thing goes, The DBZ characters won't be over powered to where our favorite blond hero can't stop them. No I will match them up accordingly. Starts during Saiyan Saga.

Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra V1: Equal to Super Saiyan strength.

Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra V2: Super Saiyan Two level after a little bit of training.

The full Tailed Beast Form will equal a Super Saiyan Three.

I own nothing and you guy's decide on the pairing's. I dont want to do a harem.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Orbiting high above the blue and green planet of Earth was a giant white spherical object. The object was surrounded by trillions of stars and it gave off a white glow upon the darkened surface of the Earth. This object was known as the moon to everyone on Earth but to one certain person and a few others, a single being was sealed inside this stone prison.

This person had hair that was so golden, it looked like the sun had layed a gentle kiss upon his head. Three marks were on each cheek and his eyes were just as blue as the oceans on Earth. His outfit was a crimson cloak with black flames licking at the bottom of it. Underneath the cloak was a green Jounin jacket and on his waist were multiple three pointed knives with paper on the handels. His pants were dark and he had combat boots over his feet. The man sighed from his prison as he watched over the Earth, he knew of an upcoming threat to his planet but there was no way to escape. The young man believed there wouldn't be another threat to the planet, hell there hadn't been for over three centuries but now when the world needed a hero the most, he couldn't save it.

**"Stop complaining brat"** A deep voice growled within his subconsious. He knew that voice anywhere, it was the only thing that kept him company. It was the Kyuubi No Yoko aka Kurama, the Nine Tailed Fox and the greatest Bijuu of his time.

"I can't help it Kurama, ever since those damn Kai's sealed me inside the moon, Ive been bored as fuck" Naruto told his partner, he remember all those centuries ago when the Kai's asked for his help against a threat to the universe.

Majin Buu was the creatures name and damn was the bastard tough. He had to use his full Tailed Beast mode against Buu but the pink demon took his attacks on and came back for more. It was only thanks to his Mokuton and sealing abilities that he was able to defeat the monster. He sealed Majin Buu into a wooden and stone prison of his own that not even his master Bibidi could break. After that, the Kai's began to teach Naruto how to seperate his Chakra and begin to use Ki abilities. Thanks to his Shadow Clones, learning how to use Ki didn't take that long.

His progress started to scare the Kai's so they thought it would be for the best interest of the universe if he was sealed away as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_(FlashBack)_

_Naruto let out a grateful burp as he finally downed his last bowl of ramen. He couldn't believe how well the day had went, he had finished his Ki training and now the Kai's had invited him over for ramen to celebrate. Naruto walked outside and seen the Kai's watching over Majin Buu's prison with caughtious glances and the blond Jinchuriki couldn't help but sigh._

_"I swear those guys are so paranoid" Naruto muttered while hearing his partner Kurama agree from within his mind. Naruto made his way over to the Kai's._

_"Hey guys" Naruto called out. Immediantly the Kai's snapped their attention towards Naruto and let out a smile. Naruto felt something was wrong with the smile's plastered on the Kai's faces but he didn't think much of it._

_"You Kai's need to stop worrying so much, I sealed him good and he will not be getting out for a long time" Naruto said while putting emphasis on the word 'long'. He tapped his fist against the prison of Majin Buu and it made a hollow knocking sound. _

_"I think your right Naruto" The youngest of the Kai's aka Shin said with a smile. "Anyways Naruto, me and the other Kai's have been thinking something over and we've come to a decision" The other Kai's nodded their heads while Naruto began to grow excited._

_"What have you decided on, teaching me a new technique or.." Naruto was stopped in his excited rant when Shin raised his hand._

_"No Naruto nothing like that. Naruto ever since you've helped us defeat Buu we've come to realise that your the strongest being in the universe" Naruto smiled a megawatt fox grin and a small blush stained his tanned cheeks._

_"Me and the others have decided it would be the best if you were sealed away too" Naruto's smile immediantly dropped while his sapphire eyes widened in shock. Naruto poked his pinky finger in his ear before digging it around and then removed it._

_"Im sorry I don't think I understood what you just said. Repeat it" His tone that was useually friendly and inviting had morphed to a cold one that sent chills up and down the Kai's spines._

_"Naruto, we can't be more greatful to you for what you've not only done for us but for the universe. But we the Kai's have decided that a being of your power shouldn't run around freely where others could influence him so easily" Shin explained while Naruto's anger began to spike, his fist clenched roughly and his teeth gritted._

_"You ungrateful bastards, you think I will willingly go along with this!" Naruto shouted while a blue aura flame encircled his body and his blue eyes shifted to a crimson red with three tomoes surrounding the iris. His eyes were now a full Sharingan which he had aquired after defeating Madara Uchiha during the Fourth Great Shinobi war. Shin seemed to sigh and a frown graced his purple face._

_"I was afraid you would react this way" Shin snapped his fingers and a jolt ran through Naruto's body. His power vanished and his eyes had returned to normal. He fell flat on his face and he found out he couldn't move any of his limbs._

_"You teme's what have you done to me?"Naruto demanded trying to find acess to anything that would help him move and rip these Kai's a new asshole. _

_"We had put a little something special in that ramen of your's. On this planet, there's a plant that only grows during the summer time and its used to help us Kai's sleep. It will relax the muscles and then your eyes will begin to grow heavy. Then finally you'll fall into a nice slumber" As he spoke, Naruto could feel the symptoms taking effect._

_"You monsters not only are you betraying me but you went as low as to mess with my most valuable food, ramen. You Kai's are a bunch of souless backstabbing bastards" Naruto said his eyes growing even heavier and he began to wonder why Kurama wasn't cleaning the effects of the plant from his system._

_"I bet your wondering why the Fox isn't helping you. We knew of your ramen addiction Naruto and since you consumed so much ramen with the ingridients of the plant inside, the Fox seemed to have suffered from the effects as well" Shin explained while Naruto's vision was growing dark._

_"Damn you all" Naruto muttered one last time before falling into unconsiousness._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

When Naruto had reawakened, he was watching high above the Earth in his new stone containment. He was very thankful that he had resealed the Juubi into the Gedo Statue and not the moon or else he would be fighting it and that was definatly something he didn't want to do, ever again. Hell even Majin Buu didn't come close to giving him as much fright as when he faced the Juubi during the war.

**"Hey gaki, do you feel that right now. Its comeing from Earth"** Kurama said while Naruto snapped his focus down onto the planet below and he could barely see a giant hairy ape like creature starting a rampage.

"Wow that thing feels to be as strong as the Three Tails" Naruto said while wondering what kind of creature could possess enough power to rival a Bijuu in battle.

**"There seems to be another power near that giant ape, not as powerful to where it would give us a challenge. But its stronger than anything we've felt on Earth in awhile since Son Goku died"** Kurama stated while Naruto nodded in agreement. He had seen many battles from above but only one individual caught his attention the most and he really wanted to test his skill against him and that was Son Goku. Naruto honestly thought the Earth was safe with Goku always watching over it in his absence but ever since his life force vanished six months ago, Naruto felt the Earth was going to be in deep trouble unless he escaped from his tomb.

"Im guessing that other power would be that Piccolo fellow Goku teamed up with months ago to fight Raditz. Im also willing to bet that giant ape creature might be Goku's gaki" Naruto said while tapping his chin in thought. Naruto glazed down and watched the battle from above.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Piccolo dodged a giant hairy fist from the newly transformed Son Gohan. Piccolo and his rival's brat had been training for months to fight the Saiyan's and tonight was the full moon. He had been completely caught off guard when Gohan had metamorphed into this giant fucking gorilla and it seemed he wasn't in control of his actions. The great ape opened its mouth, showing teeth as big as city buses and as sharp as a katana. Purple Ki energy gathered from within the ape's throat before unleashing a powerful Ki blast. The blast easily toppled mountains as if they were dominoes and continued on before detonating off in the distance. The blast lighted up the night with a bright purplish and pink glow. Chunks of broken Earth and mountain were sent flying.

Piccolo had to sheild himself as debris from the explosions headed his way. He could hear the beast continue to shoot off Ki blast after blast and each time it was more destructive than the last.

"I don't understand, how could this be happening?!"Piccolo shouted from above, watching as the transformed Gohan pounded his hairy chest in some form of victory.

"If I don't find a way to stop this monster, there won't be an Earth left to defend"Piccolo said while the ape's crimson gaze drifted towards him before fireing off another Ki blast. Piccolo barely dodged the beam of energy. Piccolo even though he wouldn't allow his pride to admit it was intimidated by this creature Goku's child had become.

"I need to change him back"Suddenly an idea hit the green skined warrior. Turning around, he came face to face with the full moon and all its glory. Piccolo remembered the conversation Raditz had with Goku about the moon and how it was their key to transforming.

'Thats it' A grin stretched across Piccolo's face before gathering Ki into his palms. Lightining sparked in his hands before cocking back his arm and threw it forward as fast as he could. A Ki blast sailed from his palms and accended towards the moon. The blast easily escaped the atmosphere and was heading towards a certain blond's stoney prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Shit/**Shit"** Both Naruto and Kurama said as the blast from Piccolo was heading towards them fast.

'This is going to hurt' The son of Minato and Kushina thought and his partner mentally agreed with him. The blast had made contact with the moon. Naruto felt pain surge up and down his system as he faintly noticed he was falling and chunks of rock were following after him.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, sucessor of the Rikudo Sennin, Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, Rokudaime Hokage and third Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko had finally been released from the moon and was making his return to the Earth, it was going to be a long and painful ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Piccolo watched as Gohan had reverted back to his regular form and was passed out on the ground. Piccolo had noticed the destruction Gohan caused in that form and mentally shivered at the possibilities of what the other two Saiyan's could do if they had transformed. Reaching down, Piccolo plucked Gohans tail off before using his powers to materialize an orange Gi onto Gohan's naked body. The outfit could have been an exact replica of Goku's but it had his Kanji instead of the Turtle one. Next to Gohan's unconsious form was a small sword that was sheathed.

"This will show others that you were my student" Piccolo said, his eyes never leaving the unconsious child. "Ive done more than I intended for you kid but now its time for my own training" Without another word, Piccolo shot off into the night, missing an object that closely resembled a person falling from the sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes only to close them as the sun's harsh light glared onto his face. The blond slowly rose up and ignored the acheing in his muscles that were telling him to stop moving.

"Damn Piccolo, I don't know if I should be thanking him for freeing me or kicking his ass around the world and back" Naruto muttered while looking out towards the landscape before him. He seemed to be in the same mountains that Piccolo had been training Gohan in. Naruto caught the sight of a mountain with a strange shape in it that kind of looked like the outline of his body.

"Now I know what Sakura chan and the others meant when they said I was hard headed" Naruto chuckled before trying to get in contact with Kurama.

'Hey Kurama, you awake buddy?'

**"Damn kit, that was some ride. If it wasn't for me you would have died or at least been in a coma"** Kurama said while Naruto gave his partner a mental thanks.

'Hey you just remember though Kurama, if I die then you go with me' He responded back with a smirk while hearing his parnter give him a growl in annoyance.

**"Shut up brat"**

'So Kurama, now that I am free from the moon, what should I do now. I mean the Saiyans won't be here for another few months?' Naruto asked. Inside his mind, the great Kurama tapped his furry chin in thought before a smile rested on his face.

**"I've got an idea, how about you help train Goku's gaki for about a month and then we go get some training of our own done. Besides we need to help master your Sharingan, then your Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. You might have aquired both from Madara teme but it doesn't mean you know how to use them after all" **Naruto mentally agreed with his partner. Naruto began to use his sensing abilities to find Gohan's life energy. It didn't take long to locate the Son of Goku's energy level. Naruto summoned his Ki energy before blasting off into the atmosphere and heading straight for Gohan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Son Gohan didn't know how he got himself into these kind of situations. He just wanted to do what his mother told him by studying and getting good grades so one day he could become a scholar. But it seemed fate always had to take some kind of action when it came to his life. First it was his father being killed by his jerk of an uncle. Then it was being kidnapped by his father's old enemy, Piccolo who thought it would be a great idea to leave him in the wilderness by himself. Now he was running for his life away from a really hungry T-Rex.

Gohan turned around to see the dinosaur's mouth was opened and aimed to swallow him in one bite. The beasts jaws dripped with saliva that made Gohan shiver in fright before trying to increase his pace. The child's young heart beat faster than a bass drum, trying to pump more blood through his body and give Gohan more energy but his muscles were burning due to the constant running.

Then, Gohan suddenly felt the ground leave him as he tripped over a rock and landed face first on the ground. He skidded for a few inches before coming to a complete stop.

"Ouch"Gohan muttered before he felt something wet drip onto his forehead. Gohan dared to look up and seen the mouth of the T-Rex decending above him, ready to finally finish him off and turn the young child into food. Feeling panic rush through his system, he turned away and awaited the feeling of death's cold and cruel embrace.

Gohan waited and waited. Then he waited some more but he didn't feel the dinosaurs jaws clamp around him or anything, he felt nothing. Turning his head slightly, Gohan risked a peek and boy did he get an eye full. His onyx eyes widened in shock as a hand was planted against the T-Rex's forehead which seemed to keep the beast in place and it seemed no matter how much the T-Rex struggled, it couldn't move.

"Well aren't you a big guy huh?" A voice questioned, Gohan followed the hand up towards the arm untill he finally noticed his savior. The man before him had spikey hair with a color of yellow that could only be matched by the beauty of the sun. Three whisker marks lined each cheek.

He was wearing the strangest outfit Gohan had ever seen except for Raditz's of course. The man seemed to wear a green jacket underneath a crimson cloak with black flames touching the bottom. Dark colored pants and a set of boots.

"I know how hungry you must be T-Rex but that doesn't mean you can go around and eat children, whats wrong with you?" Naruto scolded the beast while releasing the T-Rex's forehead. The dinosaur stumbled back before roaring at Naruto and opened its massive jaws, hopeing to swallow the blond whole. Gohan was worried that his savior might get eaten but was surprised as he simply vanished before the dinosaur could eat him.

"Now thats just rude"Naruto said reappearing above the cranium of the T-Rex and lashing out with a brutal kick to the back of the skull. Gohan cringed as he could hear the shockwave of the strike. The dinosaur stood still for a moment before it fell onto the ground, asleep or dead, Gohan didn't know which.

"Hey there kid you okay?"Gohan quickly turned around and came face to face with his savior.

"Yeah I'm fine" Gohan couldn't help but feel a little uneasiness towards this strange man, he expelled an aura of kindness but it had an underlayer which demanded respect.

"Good, would hate to see anything bad happen to Goku's gaki after all" The man smiled. Gohan was surprised that this man knew he was Goku's child, but the young demi-Saiyan had never met this stranger before him.

"How do you know who I am and who my father is?"Gohan asked, his child like curiosity getting the better of him. The man seemed to smile at the question.

"Me and your dad have never met in person kid but lets just say I've been watching over your family for awhile now. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, its very nice to meet you son of Goku" Naruto smiled while extending his hand towards the child who looked at the outstretched limb strangely. His mother ChiChi had taught him not to talk to strangers but this man now known as Naruto really didn't seem to want to harm him so he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, my name is Son Gohan"The son of Goku smiled his inherited Son smile which was only matched by Naruto's foxy grin.

"So Gohan since you know I've watched your family for awhile now I've got to ask why don't you enjoy fighting like your father?" Naruto already knew the answer but he hoped to find a way to use Gohan's answer as a way to convince the little half Saiyan to train with him. He watched as Gohan clentched his fists in what appeared to be anger.

"I actually enjoy watching my dad fight but I don't know how to fight. My mom always has me studying to be a scholar and I enjoy it but I want to fight as well. But my mom would be furious with me if I told her that and would probably take away my dinner"Gohan sighed at the end while Naruto couldn't help but feel sympathy for the kid.

"Well since your mom isn't here right now, how about I teach you how to fight, would you like that?" Naruto asked.

"Well Piccolo is supposed to be training me" Gohan said innocently, remembering how the green skinned warrior promised to help him prepare to fight the Saiyans.

"Well since Piccolo isn't here right now I could train you. And when that old green bean decides to return, you'll be strong enough to actually surprise him in a fight. When he does come back though, you will continue training with him" Naruto said while Gohan began to smile.

"Yeah I would like that" Gohan's smile suddenly became a frown."But after he comes back does that mean I will never see you again?" Naruto laughed at the question before he began to shake his head.

"Don't worry kid, I think you'll be seeing a lot more of me over the next few months. Now enough talking your training begins now!" Without another word, Naruto quickly dashed at Gohan with his fist cocked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(A month later)

The sun began to rise up over the mountain cliffs adding the colors of bright orange, pink and yellow to the already blue sky. Small puffy white clouds drifted overhead as the sun continued to climb its way higher and higher over the Earth.

Down below, a tall male figure and a small child could be seen battleing it out in rapid combinations of punches, kicks, blocks and energy blasts. Hell the child figure was sliceing away at the taller figure with a sword.

Naruto mentally cursed himself, he just had to teach Gohan some of his Kenjutsu skills and now here he was, trying not to have his head cleaved from his shoulders. Ducking under another slice, Naruto vanished in a burst of speed which surprised the younger Saiyan.

Gohan suddenly became aware that a cold steel was pressing against his throat and turned his head slightly to see his sensei and older brother figure Naruto smileing at him.

"Nice job Gohan, you have really improved greatly since we first started your training" Gohan smiled at the praise he recieved before a glint appeared in his onyx eyes.

"I'm not done yet Naruto" Gohan thrusted his elbow into Naruto's gut which surprised the blond shinobi. Gohan quickly spun around before following up his assualt with a punch to the nose. Naruto stumbled back before clutching his nose in pain.

"Damn gaki is a lot smarter then I give him credit for" Naruto muttered before his sixth sense went alive with danger. Naruto looked up to see Gohan flying towards him with the speed of a missle. The boy's foot was aimed to cave the blond's face in.

'Fuck' Naruto thought before Gohan's foot impacted against Naruto and the ground beneath them exploded due to the massive pressure of the attack.

Moments later Gohan stumbled out of the crater while panting heavily, sweat fell from his face like a small stream. Gohan thought he had finally got the upper hand on Naruto before a 'Poof' sound was heard from the crater and a new white smoke emerged. Suddenly a clapping noise echoed through the rocky wasteland

"Nice job Gohan, you defeated one of my KageBunshin" Gohan turned to see Naruto was the one applauding and it seemed he didn't have a scratch on him. Gohan couldn't keep the shock off his face, Naruto was completly unharmed.

"How did you do that Naruto and what is a KageBunshin?" Gohan asked while he put his sword back in its sheath.

"Well a KageBunshin is the shadow clone technique" Naruto crossed his fingers before a 'poof' materialized next to him. As the smoke began to die down an exact replica of Naruto stood next to the original.

"This is the technique I used which just saved my ass from being turned into paste. It was also thanks to the Kawarimi jutsu which replaced me with my clone"Naruto explained while Gohan nodded.

"So how many of those clone things can you make?"

"Over a thousand" Gohan's eyes widened at the answer and was shocked to hear that Naruto said it like being a one man army was just an adverage thing. Naruto dismissed his clone before he felt Piccolo's Ki flash across his senses.

"Well Gohan it seems my time training you is up and the rest will be up to Piccolo. Now don't tell him about me because I want it to be a surprise when I meet him" Naruto said before turning his back on the young Saiyan.

"Naruto wait!" Gohan yelled, catching the blond's attention immediantly. The child's voice seemed to be filled with sadness. Turning around, a wave of guilt spread through his being as he seen Gohan begin to tear up a bit.

"When will I see you again?" Naruto smiled, he honestly couldn't believe how much he must have grown on the son of Goku if he was getting this upset over his departure. Walking forward, he placed his hand on Gohan's head and ruffled his hair.

"When the Saiyan's invade Earth is the day we will meet again Son Gohan. Untill then train as hard as you can and always protect those who are precious to you" Without another word, Naruto Uzumaki shot off into the sky and into the sunrise, leaving behind a sad but determined Gohan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Naruto felt the morning air spread through his hair as he drifted through the sky, going at speeds most jet planes would be jealous of.

'Hey Kurama, its time to start training with the Sharingan now. I'm sure you probably know more about it then I do anyways' Naruto contacted his partner.

"**Yes, those damned eyes have caused me and the other Bijuu a lot of problems in the past but you already know that. Its time for our training to begin now"** Channeling chakra into his eyes, they morphed into a fully developed Sharingan. Naruto smirked as his vision instantly became more clear.

'Yes its time to show this world the return of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Damn what a long first chapter. Now first off let me just say I'm not over powering Naruto, trust me. Also I will later on include flashbacks on how he got the Sharingan. No he doesn't have the Rinnegan yet, that will be farther down the road. I hope you enjoyed reading this because it took me like forever to write :D Before I forget I know Gohan was a little too trusting of Naruto when he appeared but think about it, hes a kid and Naruto saved him from being eaten by a fucking dinosaur!

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	2. Preparations

Welcome to chapter two of Shinobi Ball Z

I own nothing, not Naruto or Dragonball Z

Okay this is the only pairing's I can truely think of.

Naruto/Videl(This couple will be made farther down the road)

Naruto/Lime

Naruto/Android Eighteen.

Those are your three choices for which Naruto could be paired with. So after you finish this chapter, please go vote right away. Someone made a comment asking why Naruto wouldn't be stronger then the Saiyans because he lived longer. Well the answer to this is easy, hes trapped in the moon, how is he going to train.I'm going to answer some of your questions with the beginning of this chapter. Also this chapter will have another time skip. I don't like giving away secrets in the story so the time skip helps :)

Again I own nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_FlashBack/Dream_

_Smoke drifted high over a worn battle field. Corpses of fallen shinobi were everywhere. Blood painted the landscape with a fresh coat of crimson color. The Earth had been torn apart left and right due to the constant fighting with high level attacks and multiple explosives. The sun had long ago been blocked out by black storm clouds that would sometimes rain bolts of lightining down from the heavens and tear apart the world just a little bit more. Right now, this is what the final battlegrounds for the Fourth Shinobi World War looked like to a small group of people and a few gigantic beasts._

_On one side, their was a beasts as big as the mountains that surrounded them. It had a humanoid shape but it was anything but human. Ten black tails waved behind it while one singular eye gazed out to its enemies. The eye was red with multiple rings surrounding the pupil and multiple tomoes in each ring. This being was the Juubi, the original Bijuu and known to others as the Ten Tails. If one looked close, they would see two figures standing on its head._

_These two were Obito and Madara Uchiha. The ones who started the Fourth Shinobi World War and were the reason for the Juubi's revival. Obito looked upon his foes with his Mangekyou Sharingan in one eye while the legendary Rinnegan was in the other. The original Uchiha clan head had the Rinnegan in both eyes. Right now they were so close to achieving their goals of putting the world under a massive Genjutsu and bring about a false sense of peace. The only thing actually putting a stop to their plans were a group of shinobi that stood before them._

_One figure was covered in a golden light which took on the form of a giant fox with nine tails swaying behind it. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze stood before everyone in his full Tailed Beast form, his crimson eyes held the Will of Fire which burned brightly. He was wearing the same neckalace that the Rikudo Sennin was said to have worn himself centuries ago. Naruto's uniform was a cloak that looked almost like his fathers, except it had the Kanji for Rokudaime Hokage glowing on the back._

_Next to Naruto stood another figure that was covered in a collumn of dark violet charka that took the shape of a warrior. The chakra warrior was dressed in a frightening armor that hidden its piercing yellow eyes in a veil of darkness. The figure was Sasuke Uchiha, best friend of Naruto and was using the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan's best defensive technique, Susanoo. Sasuke's Susanoo held a sword that was blazing with the black flames of Amaterasu._

_Right by Sasuke was one of the founders of Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju who had been revived to give Sasuke answers to some personal questions and now was here fighting to save the Elemental Nations. Dressed in his crimson battle armor, his own Sage Mode was activated. A massive sword as big as any blade weilded by a Swordsman of the Mist._

_Next to Hashirama was his brother Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. His undead eyes glared heavily at the form of Madara Uchiha. What he had against the Uchiha clan head maybe never known to anyone except the two._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage of Konoha stood next to his senseis dressed for battle._

_The final Hokage of the group was the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze and father of Naruto. His blond hair danced in the wind as a small breeze blew through the battlefield. In his grasp was his a three pronged kunai that helped him perfect his Hiraishin Jutsu. It was becase of the Hiraishin that Minato became the Yellow Flash of Konoha and helped end the Third Great Shinobi war. Now he along with the other Hokage's had been resurrected to save the world, hopefully for the final time._

_Behind them stood their summoner, the Snake Sannin Orochimaru who gave out a small pant of exaushiton for keeping the Edo Tensei activated for so long. _

_Suddenly the Juubi gave off a howl, seemingly trying to challenge the fools that stood in its way. From the Juubi's breath alone, winds with the strength of hurricanes ripped through the air and the shinobi below had to use their chakra to keep them stationed on the ground. Hashirama clasped his hands in what looked to be a prayer before he shouted out his jutsu._

_"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan" Trees burst from below and shot forward. They began to wrap around the body of the great Juubi in which the great beast began to struggle a little as the hold grew tighter and tighter._

_"I don't think so Hashirama" Madara said while mimicking the same thing Hashirama had done earlier. Thanks to stealing the cells of the Shodaime, Madara's own Mokuton abilities activated and began to battle with Hashirama's own. Naruto and the others decided it was time for them to get in on the action as well. Minato leaped onto the golden collumn that resembled the Kyuubi No Yoko before the chakra beast raced forward._

_"This is the end Madara teme!" Tobirama declared before going through his own handseals._

_"Suiton: Oodama Suiryudan No jutsu" A massive dragon, almost as big as the chakra Kyuubi formed from the moisture in the air. Its yellow eyes glared down at both Obito and Madara who didn't seem all that worried. Giving off a roar, the Suiton technique came crashing down on the head of the Juubi who with a grunt broke from Hashirama's Mokuton technique. The Juubi gave off another roar as the technique slammed onto its cranium, the roar wasn't of pain but more of annoyance. _

_Madara had used his own Susanoo skeleton to protect himself while Obito had used the Mangekyou's Kamui technique to make himself transparent to the attack. Meanwhile as Minato and Naruto was getting closer to the Juubi, they needed a plan. Both knew regular attacks wouldn't really hurt the Juubi, hell the only person that used physical attacks to harm the Ten Tails was the Rikudo Sennin but sadly he wasn't around to help them._

_"Naruto, we need to reseal the Juubi back into the Gedo Statue" Naruto's eyes widened before they locked with his father's._

_"How though, I thought the statue was destroied due to the Juubi being resurrected" Minato shook his head._

_"No Naruto, you see the Gedo Statue is like the birth of a butterfly. The Gedo Statue is the cacoon for the Bijuu's chakra and the Juubi is the catapillar that awaits inside as all the chakra mixes together. Right now the Juubi has in a sense shedded its cacoon. Right now we need a way to resummon the Gedo Statue and use it to split the Juubi's chakra before resealing it" Minato said in which Naruto nodded, it made sense after all._

_"Thats going to be a problem dad, the only way to summon the Gedo Statue is if you have the Rinnegan and right now none of us have it" Naruto said. Minato gave off a small bitter smile while his undead eyes drifted up on the Juubi's head and seen the figure of Obito Uchiha, a person he was proud at one time to say was his student._

_"I wouldn't be to sure Naruto"_

_(End of dream/Flashback)_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

Naruto awakend from his sleep with a jerk as sweat dripped down his face. Ever since he's been freed from the moon, Naruto's been having dreams or flashbacks of what happened during the final battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi war. Naruto could only guess it was Madara getting some form of revenge from the afterlife for killing him and stopping the infinite Tsukyomi. Or maybe it was the Shinigami making him relive this battle as punishment for living way longer then he should have. Either way, these dreams, nightmares, flashbacks or what ever you wanted to call it kept happening and they didn't seem to end anytime soon. Getting dressed in his gear, Naruto knew they had about a month or two left before the Saiyans got here. And Naruto would need all the training he can get to brush up on his rusty skills. He found that out yesterday when he was training his Sharingan. It seemed being trapped in the moon for centuries with no way to train would have some effect on your skills.

Naruto sent another silent curse to the Supreme Kai's above, the blond Jinchuriki made a vow as soon as hes finished with the Saiyan's, the Supreme Kai's were going to be next.

**"Only problem for you brat is that you have no way to reach the Kai's. I suggested back after we defeated Majin Buu to put a Hiraishin seal up there but you didn't listen to me" **Kurama said with a grin which irritated his container. Naruto while annoyed couldn't help but agree with his partner. He had no way to reach the Kai's world, he didn't even know where in the universe it was.

'Oh be quiet Kurama, Anyways, how should we train my Sharingan today?'

**"Create a KageBunshin and have it gather Sage Chakra. Then once it has entered Sage Mode. I want you to battle it with your Sharingan activated"** Naruto gulped at this, from using Sage Mode in the past he knew all the abilities that came with it. Including the greatly increased strength, reflexes and what it did to his Rasengan techniques. Naruto repressed a small shudder.

'Are you crazy Kurama, why would I do that! You know all the thing's Sage Mode does. How the hell with this help my training with the Sharingan?' Kurama chuckled darkly in the back of his mind.

**"With Sage Mode, your KageBunshin will be able to fight longer and it won't be killed with one hit. And besides it will give you more motivation on trying not to get hit and increase your reflex time with the Sharingan"** Kurama explained while laughing at the look on his containers face. The two might be friends now but he enjoyed tormenting Naruto when ever he could. Naruto released a small sigh.

'Fine' Bringing his fingers into the familiar Jutsu seal, he summoned a KageBunshin.

"Alright clone, you know what to do" The clone only gave a two fingered salute before taking a meditative position on the floor. It only took a few moments before the clone's eyes snapped open in which they revealed no longer an ocean blue but yellow with a bar like pupil. Orange tints surrounded the outside of his eyes. Naruto watched as the clone stood up before entering the same fighting stance he learned when he finished his Sage training.

"Kurama this better help my Sharingan training or so help Kami that there will be hell to pay" Naruto muttered while he could still faintly hear the snickering of his Bijuu. Channeling chakra into his eyes, the original Naruto's eyes morphed into the Sharingan. Without another word, both the clone and the creator charged the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Piccolo would be considered a liar if he denied that he was impressed with the growth of Gohan's skills over a whole month. Gohan was attacking him with his sword, while being sloppy at some points and held a few opening's in his defense, Piccolo was truly astounded with the way Gohan used the weapon.

Avoiding another slash from his pupil, Piccolo fired off beams from his eyes towards his rivals son. Gohan frowned before trying to come up with a possible counter attack. Over the month, Naruto drilled into his head that strategies could be just as helpful as having the power to blow up a planet.

'Think Gohan, how could I use this to my advantage' A sudden idea flashed across his mind, the young half Saiyan didn't know if this plan would work but he would give it a shot. Gohan put his arms in an X position as the beam's finally connected with him, resulting in a small explosion detonating. A small cloud of dirt, dust and rock covered Gohan's form as he decided it was time to begin phase one of his plan.

Piccolo watched with interest as Gohan was enveloped in the dirt cloud. The cloud of dirt obscured his sight of Gohan which only gave the green warrior an idea that his pupil possibly had a plan in mind. The reason Piccolo believed this is because he knew Gohan could have dodged that attack but Piccolo caught his gaze and it seemed to have been raceing at high speeds, trying to come up with some plan for a counter attack.

'I'm only battleing with a little under half my strength, but for Gohan to have improved this much is truely incredible' Piccolo thought while his senses immediantly went on high alert. Gohan's silver blade came shooting out of the cloud and towards Piccolo at high speeds. But Piccolo simply leaned his head to the side and the sword sailed past him.

"Haaaa!" A yell echoed through the waistland as Gohan shot out of the cloud. The air rippled around Gohan's form as he was moving at great speeds towards his other sensei.

"Not good enough Gohan!" Piccolo lashed out with his foot, fully expecting to nail Gohan in the face. To his surprise, Gohan's image simply went through him before vanishing.

'What an afterimage, when did he learn that?!" Piccolo's train of thought was cut short as Gohan materialized infront of him before blasting the Namekian in the jaw with a powerful punch. Gohan quickly followed up the attack with a volley of punches and kicks. Before Gohan could deliver another round of attacks, he doubled over in pain as Piccolo's fist buried in his gut. Stumbling back, Gohan tried to catch his breathing and he missed the toothy smirk Piccolo was giving.

"Good job Gohan, you used my attack to your own advantage while coming up with a strategy. Then you used the afterimage technique to catch me off guard before going in for the finish" Piccolo praised while Gohan laughed happily after finally getting the pain to subside.

"Thanks Mr Piccolo" Gohan said before Piccolo elbowed the half Saiyan across the jaw and then kicked him straight into a mountain.

"Don't get distracted brat, I'm still your enemy and the training isn't over!" Gohan slowly made his way out of the mountain, his orange gi ripped torn to pieces and had a few cuts on his body. But besides that, the son of Goku didn't look like he was in too bad of shape. With a yell, Gohan dashed towards Piccolo and easily closed the gap between them in seconds.

'This kid is going to be stronger then all of us, I can feel it' Piccolo thought before dodging another one of Gohan's attacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(A month later in Otherworld)

While Son Gohan trained with Piccolo, his father, Son Goku was currently training with the guy who watched over the Northern Galaxy aka King Kai. Right now Goku was practicing the Kaioken technique which amplified the user's strength, speed and abilities. But the Kaioken had one flaw. When used the Kaioken will immediantly put a strain on the person's body and the higher the user goes, the more strain that will be added. King Kai made it clear to Goku that if pushed too far, the user's body will give out and you'll possibly die if the Kaioken is activated for too long.

Meanwhile King Kai was watching over the planet Earth with what could possibly be described as a guarded expression. It had only been about two or three months after the moon was destroied and a strange energy signal had appeared. King Kai noticed the strange Ki signature had interacted with Goku's son. The only reason the blue being didn't announce this to Goku was because he didn't sense any evil feelings towards the Earth or the child. But that didn't mean King Kai wasn't prepared if this power suddenly turned hostile.

'But who or what could it be?'

"Hey King Kai!" The cheerful voice of Son Goku broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Goku what is it?"King Kai asked. The Kai turned to his student who had the classic Son grin plastered on his face.

"Well so far I've got down the basics of the Kaioken, I was just wondering if their was anything else you could teach me?" King Kai could almost see Goku's eyes light up with excitement at the possibility of learning a new technique. King Kai let out a low chuckle.

"No Goku, their is no more techniques that I can teach you. You've went through all my lessons at an incredible pace. But for right now lets go over what you have learned. Okay Bubbles get moving!" Bubbles the monkey immediantly followed the Kai's orders and took a place next to Goku. King Kai pulled out a stop watch

"Okay you two, on your mark" Goku smiled down at Bubbles.

"Get set" Goku tensed his muscles to get ready for a run.

"Go!" After clicking the stop watch. Bubbles shot off at incredible speed. But then something that would amaze the Kai's and others for the months to come happened. Goku dashed at speeds that were easily faster then Bubble's pace and caught the monkey. King Kai's face was one of pure shock as he glanced at his stop watch.

"Wow under a second, thats incredible" Goku set down Bubbles and watched as the animal made its way back to King Kai.

"Next Greggory" Bubbles then handed Goku the same malet he used when he first hit Greggory.

"Go!" Greggory glowed with a blue energy before flying at Goku, hopeing to catch the Saiyan off guard. Goku with a determined yet friendly smirk simply disappeared which shocked Greggory. Materializing behind his opponent, Goku tapped Greggory on the head with the malet.

"One point two seconds. Thats astounding Goku" King Kai's shock only grew as Goku easily went through his lessons.

"Hey thanks"

"Well Goku lets see you do the Spirit Bomb now"

"I've been waiting for this" Goku clentched his fist in awaited anticipation. He gave off a yell that echoed off the planet's surface, Goku focused on gathering the life energy from the nature around him. He could slowly feel as the plant's gave up small bits of their energy before he started to collect the energy into his body.

Minutes past and King Kai felt a drop of sweat drip down from his face as he watched his student prepare the Spirit Bomb. A bright white energy then surrounded Goku's body.

"Great job Goku, now that you have the energy, form it into a ball" Goku focused the spirit energy into his palm which took on the form of a sphere.

"I'm ready King Kai" The blue Kai said nothing as he summoned a steel cube and had it float before Goku. Without another word, King Kai threw the cube as hard as he could. The cube sailed past Goku and began to make its way around the planet.

"Remember Goku to feel it out, not see it!" Goku was doing just that, focusing on the cube as it made its way overhead. When it was about to fly past Goku, the Saiyan turned and threw the Spirit Bomb, making immediant contact with the steel cube which exploded in a shower of dust and sparks.

Once again shock was all King Kai felt seeing Goku actually use the Spirit Bomb.

"Wow Goku, to be honest I didn't expect you to use the Spirit Bomb with that level of skill, I'm impressed"King Kai smiled at the end while Goku rubbed the back of his head in the useual Son manner.

"Thanks King Kai, that means a lot"

"Well Goku in about one day, the Saiyan's will be arriving. Your training is complete and now the rest is up to you"

"Yeah but before I leave, can I have something to eat?"Goku asked while his stomach pratically roared in agreement.

"Sure thing Goku" The Kai and Bubbles went and started to make the food before Goku's departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The sun began to set once again over the beauty of the planet Earth. The sky began to turn a dark shade of blue while the sun could still be seen over the horizon as it was giving its final goodbye for the day. Down below, a green figure with a small one slung over his shoulder was walking with a limp.

A bruised and beaten Piccolo was carrying an unconsious Gohan over his shoulder. Gohan was beaten and cut in multiple places but a good night's rest would surely heal the young demi Saiyan. As the Namekian approached a small stream that glistened with the fadeing light of the sun, he carefully sat down Gohan and then took a seat himself.

"Damn kid, a month ago I said you were going to be powerful and it seems I was right. Its only been another month and your power has grown beyond my expectations. And your skills with that sword have grown as well" Piccolo remembered a few times where he had to regenerate a new limb because of his student's sword. Then Piccolo's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Thats the problem though. Before I left, I know you had no experience lifting or even swinging that sword and now your doing it as if you've had it for a year now. And your growth in power over the month I left you is strange as well. I'm pretty sure you had some help Gohan, the only question is from who?" The only response Piccolo got was a slight snoring. Despite the situation, Piccolo let a real smile grace his stoic face.

"I guess I can ask you tomorrow" Piccolo said before slipping into a meditative trance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Standing on a cliff right above Piccolo and Gohan, the figure of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze could be seen watching the two. His golden hair and crimson cloak gently danced as a small gust of wind blew through. Naruto had been masking his energy so Piccolo couldn't sense him. Naruto had seen the two's final day of training and was truly impressed with the way Gohan had improved.

"Tomorrow is the big day, huh Kurama" Naruto muttered, his gaze drifting from the Piccolo and Gohan towards the sky.

**"Yes Naruto and due to my ingenius training idea with your Shadow Clone, your power and skill have increased to incredible levels. Also it seems you have mastered your Sharingan and a little bit of the Eternal Mangekyou"** Naruto gave a slight nod at his Bijuu's comment. He remembered a month ago when Kurama suggested to use Sage Mode on his Shadow Clone and fight it. The first two weeks and Naruto left that training session beaten, bruised and cut. Hell it was only thanks to Kurama that Naruto was probably still alive at this point.

"The Saiyan's will learn to never mess with the planet Earth again. My father, all the past Hokage's, all the shinobi and the Rikudo Sennin gave their live's to protect the Earth and tomorrow I will too" Naruto gave one last glance at the sky before slowly vanishing in a mixture of leaves and wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Out in space, two spherical pods could be seen flying past the sun and making their way towards the Earth. Inside the pods, both Saiyan's were slumbering. The biggest of them with a frown while the smallest one with flame like coal colored hair had a cocky smirk. In one more day they would arrive, take the DragonBall's for themselves. Vegeta would get his wish for immortality before finally taking a stand against Frieza. Then after collecting the seven magical orbs, they would turn the Earth to space dust.

What the two Saiyan's didn't know was that the Z-Fighters and Naruto Uzumaki was ready for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

So tell me everyone, did you like this chapter? Sorry for the time skip but like I said I hate writing training scenes. It just gives away too many secrets

MasterOfTheUnknown


	3. The Saiyan's arrival

Hello readers of The Shinobi Saga and welcome to Chapter Three. Now first off, I would like to give thanks to reviewer Kid Coheed for helping me find new possible pairing's for Naruto. But for now I will post the results for the pairings so far. Also guys I'm having trouble coming up with some cool Ki attack names for Naruto, can you help me out?

Naruto/Android Eighteen: 8 votes

Naruto/Videl: 2 votes

Naruto/Lime: 0 votes

Okay, here are the new possible pairings.

Naruto/Marron(Krillin's ex girlfriend)

Naruto/Future Bulma

Anyways I own nothing, not Naruto or Dragonball Z. Also in the last chapter, the day before Goku left he had already been revived. He was just finishing up one last bit of training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

East city was alive and well, as the people who inhabited it went about their daily lives. They went to work, out to eat, played with their children, the teens hung out with their friends and so many other social activities.

At this very moment, two spherical pods entered the Earth's atmosphere and decended towards East city below. Flames licked at the door of the pods as they were falling from a high altitude and were quickly making their way to the ground. Some of the city's occupants noticed the falling objects and stopped to see what was going to happen.

The two spheres completly tore through a building, easily reducing the steel structure to rubble. The citizens of East city screamed as the two pods crashed onto the ground. The street beneath the pods collapsed and a huge explosion rocked the city. Cars went flying, windows on building's shattered to pieces and small fires began to flare to life.

A few minutes passed before the citizens of East city gathered the courage to finally check out what caused so much damage to their city. They noticed two very large craters in the street, and what looked to be pods of some sort. The two spherical objects were letting off steam as they were finally cooling down from the intense heat they had gathered when entering Earth. Slowly, the pods opened and two figures stepped out. The citizen's watched in fear and in anticipation as they slowly levitated from the craters.

"So this is Earth" The one with black hair commented. The larger of the two glanced around before giving off a snort.

"Wow the power I'm sensing from these fools are just sad"

"Yes this is true Nappa, but we haven't come here for them. We came here for the DragonBalls, so lets get moving already" The now named Nappa smirked.

"Sure thing Vegeta" Gathering Ki into his finger tips, he lifted them and the people of East city barely had time to scream before they were vaporized by a huge explosion. Citizens from all ages were reduced to smoldering ash but the two villans didn't care, they had a mission to complete and the lives of Earth's people meant nothing to them. Floating above a bigger crater that is now East city, Vegeta glared at his partner.

"Dammit Nappa, what if a DragonBall was in that blasted city, our mission would have been for nothing if you blow even one up" Vegeta growled while Nappa rubbed the back of his head nervously. He hated to make Vegeta mad and when the Saiyan prince got angry, well it wasn't pretty.

"I'm pretty sure their wasn't a DragonBall in that pathetic city Vegeta"Suddenly both Vegeta and Nappa's scouter's turned on.

"Well what do you know Vegeta, maybe their is more to this planet then we thought"Nappa smirked while adrenaline rushed through his veins at the thought of a new challenge.

"Well why don't we go and greet our new friends" Both Saiyan's cast one last look at the remains of East city before blasting off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

In the waistlands, both Gohan and Piccolo snapped their eyes opened as they felt two powerful Ki signatures slither across their senses.

"Do you sense that Mr Piccolo, what monsterous energy" Gohan said.

"Your right Gohan, it seems the Saiyan's have finally arrived" Piccolo could honestly say he had never felt such tremendous Ki level's before. They made Raditz look like a small child in comparison to power.

"Be ready for anything Gohan, this is what we trained for after all" Gohan nodded. Inwardly, the half Saiyan was happy and frightened at the same time. Frightened at the thought of going head to head with the Saiyans. Happy that he would not only be seeing his father again but his older brother Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(Somewhere in the mountains)

Tien and his companion Chiaotzus sheilded their eyes as a strong gust of wind rammed into them. They had seen the explosion in the direction of where East City was located.

"No what have they done!" Tien shouted while still guarding his face from the winds that were assualting his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(Somewhere else)

Yamcha stood up, dripping wet and apprehensive as he had two sensed the fearsome power of the newly arrived Saiyans. The massive winds from an explosion off in the distance had blown him off his feet and into the shallow pool behind him.

"Their finally here" Yamcha muttered. He was ready to finally put the training he had done with the others and Kami to the test. Sensing out his friends Ki signatures, Yamcha shot off in the closest ones direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(In Otherworld)

Goku raced down Snake way as fast as he could. It seemed King Kai didn't calculate the time it would take to run down the serpent shaped road and the arrival of the Saiyans. Goku was surrounded by a shroud of Ki as he used his energy to make himself move faster. Then Goku felt two great powers fly across his own senses.

'Wow that must be the Saiyan's. Their power is so incredible I can feel it from here!' Goku thought in amazement before a true smile graced his features. Goku couldn't understand why the thought of such a challenge brought him this much joy but he wasn't complaining.

Now another problem grabbed Goku's attention, he wondered how strong his friends and son must have gotten. Goku didn't know if they were a match for the Saiyan's but he only hoped they slowed them down so he could arrive and help even out the battlefield. Without another word or thought, the son of Bardock did his best to try and make himself move faster down Snake way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Hey Piccolo!" a voice shouted, both Gohan and Piccolo looked up to see a bald midget flying towards them. Without making a sound, Krillin landed on the ground.

"What are you doing here, not to fight I hope?"Piccolo joked/asked with a grin that revealed abnormaly large fangs.

"Hey don't talk like that, I've improved and now im here to help" Krillin smiled before turning his attention to his best friends son.

"And look at you Gohan, you've grown up a lot since I last seen you and your power has increased so much!"

"Yeah, Mr. Piccolo's training has been really tough and if I wanted to stand any chance against the Saiyan's I needed to get stronger. I guess my body just kinda changed along with everything else" Gohan smiled his inherited Son grin while doing his best to not mention Naruto training him. Piccolo narrowed his eyes slightly, with the arrival of the Saiyan's he hadn't been too focused on asking about how Gohan had gotten so strong before he even trained him. Piccolo then suddenly turned his gaze upwards towards the sky.

"Enough of your talking, the Saiyan's have arrived" Gohan and Krillin followed his gaze and looked up to see two figures hovering above them.

"Well Nappa it looks like they have been expecting us"Vegeta chuckled while hearing a snort of agreement come from his partner.

"Yeah we have three tough guys here it seems" Both decended onto the ground.

"You've got that right"Piccolo never lost his smirk."But I have to know, why have you two come to Earth? After seeing the way Saiyan's are I highly doubt its to avenge Raditz"

"Ahh so your that voice I heard" Vegeta said

"Voice?"

"Yes this device on my face doesn't just read power levels but also acts as a communicator" Vegeta tapped the scouter on his face. Nappa suddenly recognized Piccolo.

"Now I see why Raditz was defeated, he's a Namekian Vegeta" Nappa said.

'Namekian, what are they talking about?' Piccolo thought shocked with the revealing of this information. Piccolo honestly thought he was just the reincarnation of his father, the demon King Piccolo but it seemed the two Saiyan's knew something he didn't.

"In addition to having great strength in battle, I've heard Namekians also have rather remarkable abilities as well" Vegeta chuckled before pointing at Piccolo."They can also perform magic like abilities so I'm guessing it was you who created the Dragonballs"

"Wait, how do they know about the DragonBalls?!"Krillin shouted in shock and awe. Krillin guessed if the two Saiyan's knew about the Dragonballs then they also knew what they were used for. Nappa never lost his own vicious smirk.

"Coming here for the Dragonballs is our first objective, hand them over or you'll all die" Piccolo chuckled at the threat like it was an everyday joke.

"Coming here to Earth was the biggest mistake you two could have made and now its time to pay for it"Piccolo slipped into his battle stance while Nappa tapped his scouter. After getting a reading on their strength, the Saiyan felt really insulted due to Piccolo's threat.

"With those puny power level's of your's, good luck with that" Nappa commented.

"Hey Nappa, do we still have some Saibamen left?"

"Wow Vegeta, you sure know how to have a good time" Nappa pulled eight beans from his belt.

"Eight in total Vegeta and I'm sure this soil will grow them quite nicely" Nappa used his index finger and made eight holes before put the beans in and covered them up.

"What are they doing?"Krillin asked, confused by the strange actions. He was pretty sure they weren't trying to grow a garden of all things.

"I don't know but be ready for anything"Piccolo said, never dropping his battle stance. Within moments, the ground beneath the eight holes split open and eight green humanoid figures arose from the ground. The Saibamen flexed and stretched their muscles before turning their attention towards the Z-Fighters. Without another word, the Saibamen surrounded them.

"These things are nasty"Gohan commented while the son of Goku was internally wondering where Naruto was.

"Saibamen, these three are your targets. Do them as much harm as you wish"Vegeta commanded. Without another word, the Saibamen vanished and the action was mimicked by Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin. Multiple black specks danced around the battlefield while Nappa and Vegeta easily tracked the movements.

Gohan was doing the best he could to dodge his opponents. But having to fight four of them at the same time was definatly a challenge. He had no time to prepare a counter attack or even pull out his sword. So for the moment, Gohan was stuck blocking and throwing back attacks as best as a person fighting four people could.

Piccolo wasn't having as much trouble as Gohan had but the Namekian would lie if he said fighting against the Saibamen would be easy. Piccolo knew he had more power, strength and speed then the smaller aliens. But due to their height and speed, it made hitting the target more difficult. Piccolo easily towered over the Saibamen, so even though he was more powerful, he was having a hard time catching his opponents who used their attributes to their fullest extent.

Out of the three, Krillin was probably having it easier then Gohan and Piccolo. Krillin was short enought to match the Saibamen in height so he didn't have that disadvantage against him. Krillin ducked under a punch from one of his Saibamen foe's before lashing out with a kick that knocked the Saibamen away. Turning around, Krillin caught the other Saibamen's fist. Giving off a smirk of his own, Krillin swung the Saibamen around before releasing the green alien towards Gohan.

Gohan watched as a Saibamen came flying from the direction where Krillin had been fighting. The airborn Saibamen crashed into the Saibamen behind Gohan. The Demi Saiyan noticed his foe's were distracted due to seeing their flying comrade, quickly did a couple of handsprings back to not only create distance but to finally pull out his sword.

"Thanks Krillin!"Gohan called out before hearing a shout come from Piccolo. Gohan turned and seen the ground beneath Piccolo explode open as he flexed his power and created a shockwave strong enought to repell his opponents. Piccolo leaped over besides Gohan and was joined by Krillin moments after. All three watched as the Saibamen regrouped and the Saiyan's hadn't moved an inch from their positions.

"Hey Krillin, Piccolo!" A voice cried out from above. Everyone watched as two figures joined them on the battlefield.

"Tien and Chiaotzus!"Krillin happily said. Tien and Chiaotzu gave the smaller fighter a nod before glancing at their opponents.

"I thought we were only going to be fighting two Saiyan's?"Tien asked.

"These are Saibamen, it seems their little monsters created by the Saiyan's to fight with us"Piccolo was the one that answered. Tien turned his three eyed gaze towards Gohan.

"Is that Goku's kid?"

"Yeah, his name is Gohan"Krillin said.

"Hey guy's don't count me out of this fight" Yamcha said, finally arriving on the scene. Gohan watched as the Krillin and Piccolo discussed something with them before looking around. Gohan looked for a few seconds, hopeing to find any possible clue that would tell him Naruto had shown up.

'Did he lie to me, was he never going to show up to begin with?' Were the thoughts running through Gohan's mind, as a small wave of saddness hit him at the possibility that his supposed brother figure lied to him.

"So it seems we have two more player's in this little game of ours" Vegeta said while Piccolo growled.

"This isn't a game and enough talking. Its time to restart the fighting!" Piccolo shouted.

"Hey where's the harm is this little game Piccolo and besides it will buy some time untill Goku shows up"Krillin whispered to the Namekian. The rest seemed to agree with Krillin's plan.

"Okay then I will go first"Tien said while walking forward. Vegeta glanced at a Saibaman.

"You go first and hammer this fool untill he's a bloody mess" The Saibaman nodded before rushing Tien. Tien only smiled, he was finally ready to put his training to the test

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Underneath West City)

In the depths underneath West City were the ruins of the once great village of Konohagakure. Konoha was once a beautiful village filled with occupants of all kinds including merchants, civilians and shinobi. Now it lay destroied, old and torn down as time has aged the once great Village Hidden in the Leaves into a shell of its former self.

Two centuries after the shinobi era had ended, a massive earthquake tore through the village and the ground beneath it collapsed. Konoha and even the Hokage monument fell underground and no one was around to watch as the village was slowly buried. Due to time and the advancement of technology, West City was built over Konoha's ruin's and the people of West City had cut down the forest surrounding Konoha to use for lumber or to build their houses.

Naruto carefully leaped from building to building, hopeing not to destroy any possible remains of his home village. His blue eyes were filled with tears as a collection of personal memories flashed through his mind.

Memories of when he was eating ramen at Ichiraku's, when he finally met Kakashi-sensei after joining Team Seven. The battle when Suna and the Sound village tried to invade Konoha. Naruto also caught the broken remains of not only his face but his fathers and the other Hokage's on the monument that used to stand so proudly over his village.

Leaping off a building, he landed in a park. The slides and swings had long ago rusted and it seemed with the slightest touch would break. He had played in this park many times when he was younger but it was also the place that had his most sacred memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_(Flashback)_

_It was two years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War and the village of Konohagakure had finally been rebuilt from Pain's invasion. Right now, life had been going so greatly in Konoha and everywhere else in the Elemental Nations. The other Kage's have kept the Shinobi Alliance going and everyone knew it was a great step towards true peace. Konoha had found out Tsunade had passed on due to the wound's she had suffered from fighting Madara Uchiha. Naruto was hit the hardest with this information and went into a depression. Hinata was the one who came to check up on the blond Jinchuriki._

_Naruto was truly touched when she came and comforted him. He still had feeling's for Sakura but they were now more brother and sister kind of feelings. Hinata helped Naruto come out of his depression and the two started to get to know the other better. Naruto knew he never talked about her confession but he wanted to make sure if he had true feelings for Hinata._

_A week later, Naruto was announced as Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto was so excited that he finally achieved his dream of being Hokage. Later that night, he had asked Hinata to join him at the Hokage Monument where the Hyuuga princess congradulated Naruto. It was also at that time, Naruto had not only asked out Hinata but given her a rather passionate kiss as well._

_Two years later now, we find the couple strolling through the park, hand in hand. The sun was beginning to set and it cast a beautiful glow over the village. Naruto used his KageBunshin's to do his paper work, so he had all the free time in the world. He also wanted to be there in person for what he was about to do._

_"It's beautiful isn't it"Hinata said with a smile._

_"Yes it is Hinata-chan but even the sun's beauty can't compare to your's"Naruto said while his girlfriend blushed and smiled at the comment. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The two found a bench and sat down before they turned and watched as the sun finally decended past the horizon and the moon came out to shine over the darkned village._

_"Hinata-chan, I got you a present" Naruto said out of nowhere. The two had been sitting in silence for the past hour and just enjoyed the other's presence and now Naruto suddenly has a gift. Naruto pulled out a small black box and sat it in Hinata's palms._

_"What is it?" Hinata asked._

_"Just open it up and say yes" Hinata was confused the last part but did as he said. She opened the small box and immediantly burst into tears. In the box sat a ring with a giant green gem on it. Hinata now understood what he wanted, she just couldn't believe it was happening!_

_"So Hinata-chan, what do you say" She broke out of her thoughts to see Naruto had gotten onto one knee._

_"Will you marry me, Hinata Hyuuga?"Naruto asked before getting a bone crushing hug from his girlfriend. _

_"Yes, Yes, Yes!"Hinata screamed in pure joy._

_Months later the two got married and later that night finally sealed their love for each other.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX_

Naruto broke from his flashback and felt the tears as they streamed down his whiskered cheeks. He cleaned his face with his sleeve before once again cursing the Kai's. He had spent his entire life with Hinata and the two had three beautiful children. A boy named Minato and two girls named Kushina and Tsunade. He remembered watching them grow to be powerful warriors. Naruto had spent his whole life with Hinata and his heart broke when she passed on before him. When Naruto thought he was finally going to pass on, the Kai's finally decided they needed him. Before he left, he appointed Konohamaru as Nanadaime Hokage. Naruto secretly hoped that after he was finished with Buu, he could finally die but it seemed the oldest and most powerful of the Kai's gave Naruto some of his life force. Naruto's age had reverted back to about Seventeen. When the Kai's told him, he was pissed but when they mentioned training him to seperate his Chakra to use Ki, he calmed down. And then their betrayal happened.

Naruto left the park before making his way towards the Hokage tower. He broke through one of the Hokage's office windows and almost chuckled. He remembered how irritated his grandpa figure, Hiruzen Sarutobi would get when a shinobi would come in through the windows instead of using the door. Shaking his head, he walked to the picture of his father that was smileing. He lifted the portrait and seen a hallowed part of the wall behind it. Naruto pricked his index finger and smeared blood over the hallowed wall. Multiple black marking's spread onto the wall before they dissappeared. A door suddenly opened up to reveal a room that was about the size of a broom closet. Inside layed two swords.

One sword was the Nidaime Hokage's Shinken no Ryu and the second was his mother's blade she had used when she was a shinobi. Kushina had apparently nicknamed her sword crimson death.

"Good old mom"Naruto muttered with a small smile. Suddenly Naruto felt Gohan's, Piccolo's and a few other fighter's powers flare. But he sensed two other negative and incredible energy signatures.

"So it seems the Saiyan's have arrived and I must not have noticed due to my little trip down memory lane. Looks like the fighting is about to begin, I don't want to miss it" Naruto sealed up the wall once again before leaping out the window.

"You ready Kurama!"Naruto shouted. He useually talked to Kurama through their mental link since he didn't want to look like a nutcase if anyone else seen him talking to himself. But since no one was alive in Konoha anymore and he checked. He had no reason not to talk outloud to his partner.

**"Sure thing brat, lets go fry us some Saiyan's"** Naruto couldn't see Kurama was grinning from pointed ear to pointed ear. The Bijuu had been bored over the centuries since they had no one to fight against. Kurama was more then ready to face these supposed all powerful Saiyan's.

Summoning his Ki, Naruto began to fly towards the entrance that he used to enter the depth's of West City.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

(OtherWorld)

Goku was now flying as fast as he could, he had been moving at great speeds for hours now and he was sure he was no closer to reaching the end of the road.

"Don't worry guys, I'm coming" Goku said, almost tempted to use the Kaioken to increase his speed. But King Kai had strictly told him not to use it untill he was fighting the Saiyan's. King Kai wanted Goku to save up as much energy as possible if he wanted to stand any chance against these alien invaders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Land of the Supreme Kai's)

"So what are you going to do now Supreme Kai, hes escaped?" Shin turned his attention towards Kabito.

"Sadly we can't do nothing right now, hes stronger then us even back then when he couldn't use Ki abilities and he has only been getting stronger" Shin sighed while Kabito simply kept his stoic face.

"I'm going to get you Mr. Supreme Kai!" A female Kai shouted. Shin now smiled as he jumped up and avoided West Kai. Shin might not have been happy that Naruto escaped and he was pretty sure the blond Jinchuriki will kill them the first chance he gets. But he knew Naruto wouldn't kill an innocent Kai and their wasn't a Kai as innocent as the Western Kai. When Naruto was sealed, Western Kai was too young to have taken part in the sealing. The other Kai's, Naruto wouldn't kill would probably be King Kai and Grand Kai. King Kai came later on after Naruto had been sealed and Grand Kai wanted no part in his sealing.

Shin watched and almost laughed as Western Kai pouted. He hoped their actions wouldn't effect Naruto's judgement on her. He knew in his gut that eventually, Naruto will reach them and most likely have his vengance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well this is the end of chapter three. I'm probably going to add Western Kai actually to the story and make this a story with a three way pairing.

Naruto/Western Kai/?

You guy's/girls vote and decide.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	4. Z-Fighters vs the Saiyans

Chapter four of Shinobi Ball Z has arrived! This will be the final chapter you can vote on for pairings. This isn't a harem kind of story but it will have a three way pairing. Everyone who just votes for Android Eighteen will be added to the pairings of Naruto/Western Kai/Android Eighteen

Okay so far here's the results.

Naruto/Western Kai/Android Eighteen: 9

Naruto/Western Kai/Lime: 2

Naruto/Western Kai/Future Bulma: 1

Keep voting and thanks to everyone who commented a Ki attack idea. Continue to send in more :)

Okay well time to get on with the chapter.

I own nothing, haven't yesterday, the day before and probably never will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Tien's three eyes glared at the smaller form of his opponent but his challenging smirk never left his face. Even though Tien knew he had improved greatly due to his training with Kami and the others, he wouldn't underestimate the Saibaman. After all this creature was created by the Saiyan's and Tien knew they wouldn't have weak little soldiers fighting for them. It would be an insult to the Saiyan's apparant pride which they openly displayed with their cocky grins and narrowed eyes.

Without warning, the first Saibaman dashed towards Tien who slipped into his fighting stance. Tien watched the Saibaman carefully while gathering Ki into his palm. A small whiteish Ki outline formed around Tien's hand. The Saibaman leaped towards Tien who threw his palm forward and a sonic wave slammed into the Saibaman. The smaller opponent grunted in pain before flipping in mid-air and dug its sharp toe nails into the ground. Looking up, the Saibaman watched as Tien ran towards him before literally splitting its head open.

Tien quickly dodged the acidic attack before using his speed to vanish from sight. The other Z-fighters dodged the acid as well and could only watch in slight amazement as the acid carved a clean path on the ground.

"Good thing we avoided that"Gohan muttered. His sensei Piccolo who overheard his student's comment could only nod in agreement.

Tien reappeared behind the Saibaman who's face twisted into a shocked expression. The Saibaman jumped into the air but Tien easily caught up to the green alien. Tien rammed his elbow violently into his foe's gut and watched as the Saibaman dropped onto the ground. The Saibaman's arm's shook like crazy as it struggled to continue the fight but it seemed the creature's body wouldn't obey its commands. Tien landed on the ground and gave off a small sigh.

"Impossible"Nappa stated with a look of shock, the Saiyan couldn't believe how the supposed weak Earthling took down the Saibaman with ease. "All these Saibaman have a battle power of about 1200. Their about as strong as Raditz" Nappa heard Vegeta give off one of his cold chuckles and had to repress a shiver. Nappa was by all means, a hardened Saiyan warrior with genes that were breeded for battle but their was something about the evil in his partner that easily made him want to break out in a cold sweat.

"Then it seems our opponents here, have a higher battle power then we thought" Vegeta said. The prince of Saiyan's pointed his finger's at the fallen Saibaman before using his Ki to blow it up. Tien who had begun to walk back to his friends turned when he heard the explosion behind him. Everyone present watched as the smoke cleared and the Saibaman had vanished with no trace left behind. Nappa was shocked that Vegeta would do something like that.

"Why?" He simply asked, this was the only question that was raceing through his mind. Vegeta simply crossed his arms before smirking.

"He couldn't fight anymore, so he was of no use to us. So who is going to go next?" Vegeta asked the Z-fighters. Meanwhile, Nappa gave a stern glare at the remaining Saibamen that had the green aliens shaking in fear.

"Use your full power this time, go all out on your opponents or you'll end up just like that last Saibaman, is that understood?" The Saibamen quickly shook their heads in agreement. The Z-fighters watched as the Saibamen retook their battle stances after watching their one of them get vaporized.

"Well I guess I'll go next"Krillin was about to walk out untill a hand clasped onto his shoulder. The young monk looked up to see Yamcha smileing down to him.

"No Krillin, this next one will be mine"Yamcha said.

"Are you sure Yamcha?"

"Yes Krillin, you've been brought once thanks to the Dragonballs. You die again and its game over for you. I will take this one on"Yamcha gave Krillin a two thumbs up before making his way out onto the battlefield. Both Yamcha and Tien passed the other, their eyes locking for a breif moment.

"Good luck out there Yamcha"Tien whispered.

"Thanks buddy but don't worry, this will be a piece of cake" While Yamcha passed him, Tien couldn't help but worry for Yamcha. Tien knew Yamcha trained hard if not harder then he did for this day. But Tien noticed Yamcha's attitude was of cocky nature and the three eyed warrior could only guess that would spell trouble for the former bandit in this fight.

Nappa watched as Yamcha made his way over before looking down at one of the Saibamen. "You'll be facing this one, don't disappoint me" Nappa growled which the Saibaman nodded in fear before rushing out towards Yamcha. Both stood only a few feet from the other, their eyes never leaving the other for even a second.

Both moved instantaniously at the same time, their speed untraceable to normal civilians but the rest of the Z-fighters and the Saiyan's tracked their movements easily. Multiple sets of eyes watched as black specks clashed with the other over the mountainous battlefield area. Small shockwaves would be released everytime the Saibaman and Yamcha slammed into the other. An image of their fighting would appear every few seconds before vanishing.

They reappeared and Yamcha sweeped the Saibaman off his feet and twisted to give the small alien a victorious grin. Yamcha lashed out with a foot that nailed the Saibaman in the chin and was about to follow up with the attack but his foe started to do hand springs to create distance.

'Your not getting away that easily' Yamcha thought before using his speed to appear behind the Saibaman. The Saibaman felt Yamcha materialize behind him and caught a punch that was aimed for his skull. The Saibaman began to swing Yamcha which caused the Z-fighter to scream, not in pain but more of surprise. The Saibaman released his hold on Yamcha and watched as he tumbled into the air and his form disappeared into the sun.

Not even seconds later, a furious Yamcha raced down from the sky with his foot directed to cave the Saibaman's face in. The Saibaman avoided the strike by flying back and landed on one of the many rock pillar's surrounding them.

"Oh no you don't!"Yamcha screamed before following after the Saibaman. As Yamcha got closer, the Saibaman smirked and then without warning lundged for Yamcha. Instead of shock or fear like the Saibaman expected, Yamcha gave another of his own smiles before vanishing. The Saibaman hit nothing but air and began its fall towards the ground.

Yamcha reappeared above his falling opponent with his hands cupped together, his face one of concentration. Yamcha gritted his teeth while summoning his Ki into his palms. Second's later, the sky began to glow a crystal blue as a small sphere of energy swirled infront of Yamcha's cupped hands. This next attack wouldn't be just any regular Ki blast. It would be the Kamehameha wave, the same technique Yamcha had learned and mastered from his sensei Master Roshi.

"Ha!" Yamcha threw his hands forward and the legendary technique sailed from Yamcha and towards the Saibaman. The Saibaman barely had time to scream before the Kamehameha slammed into its body with the force of an elephant. The form of the Saibaman crashed and buried beneath the ground as the Kamehameha pushed and dug into the smaller fighter.

Yamcha cut off his power and landed on the ground infront of the Saiyan's. Before him, in a small crater was the smokeing form of the Saibaman. Yamcha's gaze peered into the supposed lifeless crimson eyes of the Saibaman as its body continued to lay there. Yamcha was searching for any possible trick the Saibaman could be pulling. When the smokeing stopped and the Saibaman still remained motionless, Yamcha could only guess he killed it.

"Thats two Saibaman's now" Nappa said. Yamcha turned to face the Saiyan's, his face basically told everyone the pride he took in his victory.

"Well that was really easy, it seems were more powerful then your little squad of green goons here" Nappa clentched his fist in anger at the mocking from Yamcha and was about to retort.

"Nappa!"Vegeta said sharply, cutting off what ever Nappa was just about to say. Unnoticed to everyone watching, the clawed hands of the Saibaman began to twitch, this was at the moment the smallest sign of life it gave off. Vegeta suddenly sensed the small life left within the Saibaman and his cold grin came back.

"Well how about I take on the other four Saibaman by myself" Yamcha said. Vegeta let off a laugh that unnerved Yamcha and set the other Z-fighters on guard.

"Now that I would like to see, sadly we won't get the chance" the Saiyan prince's statement now had everyone on their toes. Piccolo and the others now wondered if Vegeta and Nappa were finally going to step into fight. They had easily proven that they could take the Saibamen on and beat them. But a terrible feeling erupted in the Namekian's stomach, something bad was about to happen. Thats when Piccolo and the other's finally sensed the life signs of the Saibaman but then it was already too late. Yamcha barely had time to turn around before the Saibaman latched onto the Z-fighter in a fierce and tight bear hug. Yamcha strained and struggled against the hold of the Saibaman but it seemed the Saibaman wouldn't budge an inch.

Yamcha glared at the Saibaman who remained emotionless before giving off a deadly laugh.

"Its over"Piccolo stated grimly. Gohan and the others gasped as a light surrounded the two before an explosion detonated. Yamcha screams of agony could be heard over the loud explosion as the bright orange and white colored flames consumed his body. The others face's were of complete disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Somewhere else)

Naruto was flying around the world as fast as he could towards the fighting. Thats when he felt a sudden drop in life energy, he couldn't tell who's it was but it gave both him and Kurama, a bad feeling.

"Dammit, I think someone just died. Whats happening right now and why the fuck did West City be so far away!?"Naruto screamed in anger, the question of who possibly died plagued his mind. Naruto prayed to what ever god above that would listen, that it wasn't Gohan who died. The blond Jinchuriki didn't think he could forgive himself if anything happened to Gohan after the promise he made him.

**"Naruto, you better speed it up now. I think the true blood shed has only just begun"** Kurama stated which Naruto agreed with. Naruto gathered as much speed as his base form had stored before releasing it in a small burst. A small sonic boom erupted and the wind ripped against his face due to the high speeds he was moving at. Naruto tore through the sky, the people watching from down below could only make out a black speck blasting through the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Back with the Z-fighters)

The smoke cleared around the form of Yamcha which was sprawled lifelessly in his own crater.

"Kamikaze, he had no way to defend himself" Piccolo muttered. Krillin slowly approached Yamcha's body, a small flicker of hope that he was somehow still alive. Krillin reached down and felt for a pulse. Their was nothing, that small flicker of hope died and the midget's anger spiked.

"He's dead" Krillin's teeth gritted so hard, some were afraid they would crack underneath the pressure. Thats when a sudden thought of shock passed through Krillin and he got even more pissed.

"Yamcha must have known something like this would happen, thats why he stepped in to take my place. Fuck it all, what do I tell Bulma and Pular?!" Krillin screamed while Vegeta and Nappa laughed at Krillin's emotional distress.

"That Saibaman was really pathetic, to think he had to blow himself up to kill a weakling like that" Nappa said.

"Yes, now please clean up this filth and lets continue on with the fight" Krillin glared at both the Saiyan's and if looks could kill, then the two would be smoldering ashes on the ground.

"You don't care that he's dead. This is all just a fucked up game to you! Well you dirty bastards. I'll avenge Yamcha's death, I swear it!" Krillin declared loudly, anger could pratically be seen radiating from the monk's body. Krillin turned and looked at his friends.

"Everyone get back now!"Krillin ordered before raising and gathering power in his hands. He lifted his arms above his head, palms facing the sky. A small orange glow surrounded both of Krillin's hands and it seemed to connect above his head. Sparks of lightining danced off his fingertips and met in the middle with violent clashes. Vegeta simply was unfazed by the threat Krillin had given him before looking towards the Saibaman to his left.

"Attack" The Saibaman didn't need to be told twice and dashed towards Krillin. Krillin seen the Saibaman's advancement towards him and threw his arms forward. With a shout, a huge yellow Ki blast raced towards the Saibaman. The Saibaman skidded to a hult before avoiding the deadly blast.

"Chiaotzu, lets get out of the way"Tien said.

"Piccolo, I think we should get out of the way"Gohan said.

"I was just about to say the same thing"Piccolo and Gohan leaped back. As the blast continued to approach the Saiyan's, Krillin lifted his arms and the blast changed direction. The blast then split into smaller but more faster Ki spheres and headed towards each individual Saibaman. Most of the Saibamen were vaporized in the blasts. Then one another remaining Ki sphere attacked both Vegeta and Nappa who made no effort to dodge.

**BOOM!**

Tien was the first to recover and stared at Krillin in slight amazement. "Krillin that was amazing"

"Yeah, way to go Krillin" Gohan said with a smile while Krillin gave a pant of slight exaushtion. Then without warning, one final Saibaman lundged from a narrow crack within a mountain beside them and headed towards Gohan.

A month ago, Gohan would have probably been terrified of the oncoming Saibaman but his training with Naruto really brought him out of his shell. Gohan whipped out his sword and made a dash at the Saibaman. Gohan made a slashing motion as he ducked under the lundging Saibaman. The Saibaman went completly still while Gohan simply began to resheath his blade. When he clicked the sword back into place, the Saibaman's head rolled from its shoulder's and fell to the ground at the creatures feet. The body gave off a small spurt of green blood before collapsing.

"I'm going to have to clean my blade off later"Gohan muttered while Piccolo gave his student a grin. Piccolo honestly expected Gohan to freeze up just because of the little to no battle experience he had except for the spars with him. Piccolo now realised that he would have to look forward to what Gohan would do next to impress him.

"So it seems the kid has some fighting spirit after all" the familiar voice of Vegeta said. Each Z-fighter turned their head to see the smoke around them finally clear and it showed the two Saiyan's were unharmed.

"I guess the game is over, you ready to fight them Nappa?" Vegeta asked which his partner gave off a laugh.

"Hell yeah, these punks will be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with them" Nappa said.

'I can't believe it, Krillin's attack had no effect on them at all' Tien thought.

"Krillin, how much power did you put behind that?"Gohan asked.

"Full power" Nappa and Vegeta began to casually stroll towards them and the Z-fighters tensed up. Vegeta stopped as he watched Nappa continue forward.

"Don't kill the Namekian Nappa, we need him for the Dragonballs"

"Understood" Nappa glanced out towards his opponents and mentally began to choose which one he wanted to slaughter first. Without warning, Piccolo appeared infront of Nappa.

"Your mine!" He shouted, Piccolo fired a blast which Nappa dodged.

"Now thats not nice" A voice said behind Piccolo, the Namekian couldn't turn around as Nappa had appeared behind him and delivered a kick to Piccolo. Piccolo was sent flying and crashed through a small boulder.

"Mr. Piccolo!"Gohan shouted.

"Well I guess this will be some fun after all" Nappa said while landing on the ground. The air seemed to blow quietly through the area while everyone was waiting for Piccolo to emerge. They knew an attack like that wouldn't keep the Namekian down for long.

"Haaa!" Piccolo's voice shouted as the rubble that had buried him seconds ago exploded in a shower of dirt and gravel. Piccolo stood up, he didn't look injured from the attack at all but everyone could tell he was annoyed due to the fierce scowl on his green face.

"Okay brats, just give me a second to get ready"Nappa sneered while clentching his fists and his muscles buldged. Veins appeared on Nappa's muscles, sending blood, adrenaline and power coursing through the Saiyan's being. The ground began to shake underneath everyone while Nappa continued to gather his power.

"This is unreal!"Krillin shouted, his face twisted into an expression of fear and shock.

"The whole ground is shaking"Tien said. Little pebbles and smaller chunks of boulders began to levitate due to the monsterous power that was being released through the battlefield.

"Mr. Piccolo, what do we do?!"Gohan asked his teacher while using his Ki to keep him from falling.

"We stand firm Gohan like true warriors and try not to die" Piccolo said while a small trail of sweat dripped down the Namekian's skin as he could still feel the seemingly endless energy spike. Nappa finally decided to stop powering up and the ground stopped its shaking.

"Now, let us begin" Nappa smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(Otherworld)

"Hey thats the castle" Son Goku said. He remembered passing the same palace when he had reached the half way point on Snake way. Goku was about to pass by the castle before a power erupted within it. The power immediantly had Goku come to a stop. Goku compared this power to what he felt from the Saiyan's earlier and it made them look small in comparison. Goku noticed the door of the palace was opened but the inside of the massive structure was pitch black inside.

'Wow, what kind of being has this much energy' Goku thought before his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you Son Goku" A cheerful male voice said as a figure stepped out from within the darkness. The figure was a tall male with bright blond hair and blue eyes. He wore some kind of green vest and a white cloak overneath it. Goku caught sight of a few three pointed knives that were tucked on the stranger's belt. Goku didn't feel threatened by this stranger as the man's aura that he released was kind and not threatining.

"Hey, who are you?" Goku's curiousity getting the better of him.

"Just call me Minato Namikaze and like I said I'm here to give you assistance" The now identified Minato said.

"Well Minato, I can't stay and chat because..."

"The Earth is in danger and you need to get down this road as fast as you can. Yeah I know" Minato said while almost laughing at Goku's surprised face.

"Well how can you help me then?" Goku asked. Minato simply walked towards Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets just say, I can get you to the end of this road in a flash" Minato smiled and before Goku could ask how he could do that, both vanished in a Yellow Flash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXxX

A golden aura shrouded Nappa's body as he eyed the very first fighter that he mentally considered a victim. Nappa's eyes finally rested on Tien before charging forward. Tien quickly got into his defensive stance as Nappa finally threw his first attack. Tien avoided the first punch before blocking another. When Tien blocked the punch however, pain ripped and burned every nerve and cell in his hand. Tien couldn't hide his shock as he watched his hand turn a darkened brown and small sparks of lightening danced around it.

"Tien, watch out!" Piccolo shouted while the Z-fighter looked up to see Nappa throw another vicious strike. Tien knew though he wouldn't be able to avoid the strike, so he decided to block it the very best way he could. But something very different happened when Nappa's hit connected. Tien's arm completly broke off and pain he had never imagined or experienced in his life tore through his body. Tien screamed in pain as blood shot from the stump where his arm once rested.

"Mr Tien!"Chiaotzu cried in terror, watching his friend and mentor get decimated so easily. Vegeta who was watching the fight simply shook his head in a sick kind of amusement.

"They sure are fragil things huh"Vegeta said.

Nappa suddenly went on the attack again but this time Tien leaped high in the air. But before Tien could perform a counter attack, Nappa appeared above Tien and did a backflip kick that sent the three eyed warrior spiraling into the ground. Krillin gritted his teeth in hate as he watched Tien get picked apart, piece by piece. The monk glanced out of the corner of his eye and seen the lifeless form of Yamcha still sprawled out on the ground. Without warning, Krillin started to run towards Tien.

"No, don't do it!"Gohan shouted but Krillin ignored the son of Goku's warning. Nappa watched Krillin's charge towards his Tien and sneered.

"Don't get involved" Nappa threw his hands up, index and middle finger shooting straight towards the sky. A powerful explosive wave shredded the land around them to bits and chunks of rubble and small patches of grass. Some of the mountains around the fighters were lucky to have survived the assualt.

Krillin had seen his life flash before his eyes and realised that the Saiyan had almost killed him. Krillin was shocked to see the size of the newly formed crater in the landscape. Krillin took slow breaths to calm himself down and keep him from having a heart attack. Meanwhile, Piccolo was trying to find the bottom of the crater but as he stared into the abyss, he couldn't find it at all.

"I can't see the bottom"Piccolo said, shock completly evident in the Namekian's voice. Gohan then noticed someone from their group was missing.

"Hey, where Chiaotzu?" Gohan asked and the others seemed to notice the pale skinned friend of Tien's was missing as well.

"No it can't be" Tien said, he didn't want to believe that Chiaotzu was dead.

"Ahh did I blow up your little friend, don't worry you'll be joining him soon enough" Nappa started to say before he felt something latch onto his back. Nappa tried to reach for the thing holding onto to him but his arms wouldn't go that far.

'Goodbye Mr Tien, thanks for everything' Tien recognized Chiaotzu's voice but before he could ask what he meant, another explosion erupted but this time it was centered around Nappa.

"Nooooooo!"Tien's crys of sorrow echoed loudly, saddness and frustration were overlapping all the other emotions Tien felt at the moment.

"To think the squirt would sacrifice himself in order to take out the Saiyan, I must say I'm impressed"Piccolo chuckled while Gohan shedded silent tears for Chiaotzu.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that"Vegeta said catching their attention immediantly. Vegeta simply pointed up the cloud of smoke that had engulfed Nappa after the explosion. To the Z-fighter's horror, they could faintly see the outline of a figure floating in the cloud. And when a small gust of wind blew through and pushed the cloud away, it revealed Nappa who was competly unharmed! The only thing different were the black stains on the Saiyan's armor.

"Well since thats now over with, lets get back to our fight" Nappa grinned viciously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

This is where I'll stop this chapter. So what did you think?

Yup, Goku and Minato met in the otherworld and it seems Minato decided to give a helping hand towards Goku.

Naruto is getting closer and closer to the fight. Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happens.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	5. Hero's finally arrive

Hello readers of Shinobi Ball Z and welcome to chapter five! I would like to thank everyone who voted for the pairings for Naruto and some of the Ki techniques that were sent in. Continue sending more of those in if you want.

Anyway it seems the pairings will be Naruto/Android Eighteen/Western Kai(Does anyone know her real name?) I would also like to thank everyone for sticking with the story so far :). To be honest, its hard to come up with an original idea for a Naruto/Dragonball Z crossover now of days. So I'm lucky to have thought of this one even if it had one plot hole. Anyways thanks again and I hope to continue bringing more chapters that you'll enjoy.

Okay enough of my talking.

I don't own nothing, not Naruto or Dragonball Z.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Silence drifted over the land as every one of the Z-fighters were shocked that not only did Chiaotzu's self sacrifice fail to not only kill the Saiyan but it seemed the attack hadn't even left a scratch on Nappa's face. The small fighters ashes drifted from Nappa's Saiyan armor and off into the wind. Tien shed tears and his teeth were gritted in frustration. He couldn't believe he let his long time friend give up his life and it was for nothing!

"Chiaotzu has already been brought back once with the Dragonballs. Which means it won't work on him a second time!" Tien shouted, slamming his fists on the ground in anger. He knew Chiaotzu was gone and it would be forever. Nappa decended from the sky and smirked viciously at the sorrow filled warrior.

"Don't worry about your little buddy, you'll be joining him very soon enough"Nappa said. Tien's anger spiked due to the Saiyan's mocking words, he grabbed a hand filled with gravel before crushing it in his palms.

"You'll pay for this, I swear of it!" Tien dashed from the ground towards Nappa, not careing anymore that his life was in danger. All he cared about at the moment was knocking the smug look from Nappa's face and avenging the life of Chiaotzu.

Tien began to throw rapid combinations of punches and kicks towards Nappa but it proved useless as his much bigger opponent kept blocking the attacks with ease.

"What a monster" Piccolo whispered, the Namekian had never seen such a powerful opponent before. And if Nappa's partner was as strong or if stronger then him. Piccolo almost shook in an emotion he had never felt before, fright. Piccolo really hoped that Goku would arrive soon or it would be the end of the Earth.

"He can't even lay a finger on him"Gohan observed sadly, he desperatly hoped that Tien would achieve some sort of vengance against Nappa but it seemed that Nappa wouldn't give him the chance.

Tien threw another punch but instead of blocking the strike, Nappa dodged it. The rock behind Nappa easily shattered as Tien hit it instead. As chunks of smaller rocks began falling towards the ground, Tien turned to face Nappa but the Saiyan smashed his knee into the Z-fighter's gut. The three eyed warrior had trouble breathing as he was sent flying in the air and once gravity set in, Tien began to fall towards the ground. Despite the pain Tien felt, once he hit the ground, Tien immediantly ran towards Nappa again and continued to assualt the Saiyan with all that he had. But just like before, Nappa showed how easy it was to avoid or block Tien's attacks.

"Tien's not going to be able to hold out much longer. I've got to help him"Krillin was about to run into the fight before Piccolo interuptted his brave but very foolish charge.

"No Krillin, we all strike together when he goes in for an attack but not before that" Piccolo's gaze then shifted towards Gohan.

"You understand that Gohan?" Gohan looked towards his sensei and nodded.

"Thats some plan you three have their, lets hope it works for you"Vegeta called out which shocked them. Piccolo turned towards the Saiyan prince who's arms were crossed and by the way Vegeta was smirking, it told the Namekian how confident Vegeta was in himself.

"Now keep your eyes on the battle. Remember you only have one true shot at this" Vegeta said while Piccolo scoffed.

"I wouldn't be so confident Saiyan, not after Goku arrives. Then that little smirk of your's will be cleaned right off your face" Piccolo said.

"Is that so, you've truly got me shaking in my boots now. I'm curious though, this Goku guy is your ace in the hole?" Vegeta asked while Piccolo laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Nappa smashed right into Tien and sent him crashing right into the mountain behind him. Tien's body bounced off the mountain before it collided violently with the ground. The Z-fighter had to resist the urge to cough up the blood in his mouth. His body was pratically shouting at him to stay down, his muscles ached and his vision kept blurring.

'No, I've got to continue fighting' Tien thought, images of his best friend flashing through his mind gave Tien the strength to get to his feet.

"Your starting to bore me now, its time to die" Nappa said while ascending into the sky. Vegeta simply laughed at his partner's mocking.

"Anyone except the Namekian can choose to die now. I'll get to kill the green bean later" Nappa said while Piccolo growled at the comment towards his skin color. Nappa didn't seem to notice Tien gathering a large ammount of power into his palms.

"I swear Chiaotzu that I will be seeing you again soon but I must take this Saiyan down with me" Tien pumped more of his Ki into what he knew would be his final attack. He was putting all of his Ki into this technique which would drain his life force and kill him almost instantly. But Tien didn't care, as long as Nappa died along with him. He would happily sacrifice his life with this final move. Tien's right palm sparked with lightining and a small golden hue surrounded it. Tien pointed his hand towards the sky at the unsuspecting Saiyan.

"Die you bastard. TriBeam Ha!" A massive blast exploded out of Tien's hand and towards Nappa. Nappa suddenly felt a massive increase in power and seen a golden light riseing in the sky. Nappa barely had time to turn around before he was swallowed in the river of Ki energy. Tien didn't stop at all, he kept pushing more and more power into the blast. Within the beam, Nappa screamed in utter shock as he couldn't believe the pathetic Earthling could hit him with such a powerful attack and he failed to notice it.

Piccolo and even Vegeta were surprised by the massive wave of power that Tien had unleashed. Mountains were blown apart and any close by wildlife were sadly vaporized. Tien finally felt all his power leave him and his attack ended. Tien struggled to even look up as he seen a golden cloud of smoke shroudding Nappa's hopefully dead form. But to everyone besides Vegeta's horror, when the smoke cleared Nappa was in almost perfect condition. The only changes was most of the Saiyan's armor was missing and small cuts were opened up on Nappa.

"Well I must say I'm impressed" Nappa said. Tien's vision began to darken but not before he caught a final glimpse of the monster before him.

"No" Tien said before he collapsed onto the ground. He died only moments after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto was close to the battle, he could feel it. Naruto had felt some impressive power spikes and even caught sight of some sort of golden light exploding into the sky. Then Naruto felt another Ki signature vanish. Dread filled the last shinobi's system, he couldn't believe he let another person die.

'Dammit, thats it no more playing around. I've pratically let the Saiyan's kill two of Gohan's friends. It's time for some revenge' Naruto's anger grew while summoning his charka. Naruto mentally sent a thanks to Lee and Gai for teaching him this technique.

"Kaimon Kai!" Naruto shouted while unlocking the first Celestial Gate. A new power flooded Naruto's system before he shot off even quicker than before towards the fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(In Otherworld)

Kami and King Yemma chatted while waiting for Goku's arrival. King Yemma knew that Goku would probably get their late so he asked one of his long time friend for some assistance. He remembered meeting Minato Namikaze when his father, the Shinigami faded away. Minato and the other Hokage's were asked to help King Yemma should a problem arise in the Check-In station. They happily agreed, after all they had nothing better to do in the after-life. But they made it clear to King Yemma that they were allowed to visit their loved ones when ever they wanted too. King Yemma accepted the deal and a beautiful friendship formed between them all. King Yemma right now was explaining the history of the Elemental Nations to Kami who was shocked and intrigued that the world used to be like that so many centuries ago.

Goku and Minato arrived in the Check-In station in a Yellow Flash. While Minato was perfectly fine, Goku almost lost his lunch due to the unexpected technique. Kami was shocked by the sudden appearance of Goku and Minato while King Yemma chuckled.

"You always know how to make an entrance Minato" Minato gave a smile while rubbing the back of his head in embaressment.

"We both know King Yemma that the Hiraishin technique was the fastest way to get Goku here and I didn't want to risk anything with the fate of the world in the balance"Minato said. Kami looked like he wanted to question Minato about the technique but before he could, King Yemma interuptted him.

"Kami-san you don't have time for questions. Get Goku back to Earth"

"Yes King Yemma-samma" Kami said while placeing a hand on Goku's shoulder.

"Wow Minato that was an amazing thing you just did. I wish I could talk some more but like you said, better not risk it with the fate of the world hanging in the balance"

"Indeed Goku, please save the Earth and say hello to my son for me" Minato smiled.

"Wait who's your son?" Goku asked.

"You'll know when you meet him" Goku was about to say something else before he vanished along with Kami from the OtherWorld.

"Goku and my son are going to make one devistating team, won't they?" Minato asked while King Yemma chuckled.

"I believe so, if your son is anything like you. Then I'm sure everything will turn out fine" King Yemma said. Minato couldn't help but feel pride swell up from inside him when King Yemma said that. But Minato knew his son had long ago surpassed him, so Naruto wasn't just like him. He was even better than him. Without another word, the Fourth Hokage vanished from the Check-In station. Minato planned to watch the fight with his beloved wife Kushina and cheer their son on all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Back on the battlefield)

While Piccolo and the others silently mourned over the death of Tien. Only Vegeta and Gohan felt an increase in power towards the north of them. Gohan right away recognized the energy and knew without a doubt it was Naruto! He was coming to help them, just like he had promised. Gohan cried tears of happiness, his brother figure was on his way.

Vegeta couldn't say he was as happy as Gohan was at the moment. Even the Saiyan prince himself was a little distrubed by the massive Ki signature heading their way.

'Is that Kakarott's power, but how could such a low-class warrior possess such power' Vegeta knew that even he would have to be careful of this upcoming presence.

"But if this is Kakarott, then we should get the fight moving forward" Vegeta muttered before faceing Nappa.

"I think its time you start the killing now Nappa! I'm sensing a huge power heading our way and if its Kakarott, I want him to see his friends and son dead upon his arrival" Nappa grinned, he always liked the way Vegeta thought especially when it came to finally killing their opponents.

"No, thats not my daddy!"Gohan suddenly shouted while everyone, including the remaining Z-fighters turned to see Gohan wearing the brightest smile they had seen in awhile.

"Oh really brat, then who is it?" Vegeta asked, curious to why the child would be so happy if it wasn't his father.

"Because its the guy who I look up to as a big brother. He taught me too fight before Mr. Piccolo did and he along with my dad gave me a reason to believe you two bullies will be defeated today! His name is.."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" A voice said before a figure appeared in a swirl of wind and leaves. Vegeta's head snapped towards the figure to see Naruto glaring heavily at him and his partner. Piccolo was shocked and inwardly happy he finally found the answer to who had trained Gohan before he had. But the Namekian wondered if this Naruto guy could really make a big difference in this fight.

"Big brother!" Gohan shouted while running towards Naruto and embraced the blond Jinchuriki in a hug. Naruto looked down towards Gohan and his eyes softened when he seen the joyful look Gohan was giving him. Naruto patted Gohan on the head.

"Hey Gohan, its great to see you again. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here but I had to pick up something along the way" Naruto said and then to everyone besides Gohan's amazement. He unsealed his mother's sword in a 'poof' of smoke.

"Here Gohan, this was my mothers blade she named the Crimson Death and I'm passing it on to you, my little brother" Gohan stared in complete awe as Naruto handed him a sword that was even bigger then the one he was currently carrying.

"Once this is all over, I'm going to give you more Kenjutsu lessons. But right now I have some Saiyan ass to kick" Naruto's happy expression shifted to a serious one. He watched as Nappa landed on the ground with a smug expression.

"Oh look we have a real bad ass here Vegeta, I'm so scared" Nappa mocked while Naruto began to walk forward.

"Laugh it up big boy, enjoy it while you can. You two have fucked with the wrong planet and will pay for it with your live's" Naruto said while Vegeta and Nappa laughed. Vegeta while impressed with Naruto's display in power, knew it wasn't a match for his. So the Saiyan prince had nothing to worry about but he didn't know how Nappa would handle this situation. What Vegeta didn't know though was Naruto was surpressing a great ammount of his power.

"Before I forget Gohan, your dad is on his way!"Naruto called out, his attention never leaving the Saiyan's. Gohan couldn't describe the happiness he was feeling. Not only was Naruto here but his dad would be joining them shortly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Somewhere else)

It was true, moments ago Son Goku had finally appeared on Earth and gave his thanks to Kami before leaving the Lookout. Goku had enough power to possibly fly towards the battlefield but he thought it would be better to save as much energy as possible. So currently, Goku was riding the Nimbus cloud with a new poutch of Sensu Beans on his belt. Goku felt the winds whip against his face as the father of Gohan traveled at high speeds through the air.

"I'm back guy's, so please hold on!"Goku shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Back at the battlefield)

"So little man, you think you can fight the great Nappa and actually have a chance of winning?" Nappa asked.

"I plan not only to fight you but to kill you" Naruto simply resonded. Nappa was thrown into a fit of laughter at the very thought of a Earthling leaving even a scratch on his armor.

"Sure you will kid, you know what. How about I give you the first punch" Nappa mocked while leaning his head forward to add further insult to his statement. Naruto gave off a smirk of his own before he casually made his towards Nappa. Meanwhile, Vegeta had his eyes narrowed.

'Nappa you fool, can't you feel that his power easily surpasses your's? Oh well Nappa will have to learn the hard way for underestimating his opponents' Vegeta thought as Naruto finally stood infront of Nappa.

"So you ready?"Naruto asked.

"Yeah go ahead, you won't even leave a mark" Now Nappa's arrogance was really starting to annoy Naruto, it reminded him of all the shinobi that looked down on him in his younger years as a Genin. Everyone besides Vegeta watched with cautious glances as Naruto pulled his fist back. Finally after what seemed like forever, Naruto finally punched Nappa in the face. What the others didn't know was he channeled a bit of chakra into his fist, he knew how tough a Saiyan's skin seemed to be after watching some of Goku's past battles. He sent a mental thank's once again but this time it was to Tsunade for teaching him the secret to her super strength.

To the Z-fighters astonishment, Nappa not only left his feet but was sent flying back at speeds that were almost untraceable to them. Vegeta simply side stepped and allowed his partner to continue sailing through the air before colliding with the mountain behind the Saiyan prince and it crumbled ontop of Nappa. Naruto simply lowered his fist after a few moments, seeing Nappa wouldn't be getting up for awhile.

"That was incredible" Krillin said.

"Wow Naruto, your amazing!"Gohan cheered while Naruto smiled at his little brother.

"We've barely left a mark on Nappa and this guy takes him down in one blow, unreal"Piccolo muttered before he heard Vegeta start to chuckle.

"Well that was impressive, for an Earthling of course"

"Thanks, just to let you know that was under half my strength. So are you going to take your partner and leave?" Naruto asked.

"Most certanly not, why would I leave? Just because you beat Nappa, don't get the idea you can beat me"Vegeta smirked while Naruto frowned, this guy reminded him of Sasuke before he got better, the arrogance and all. Vegeta's aura was laced with so much evil it would almost make Orochimaru shiver in fear.

"Okay but before we fight, lets move to a different location. I would hate for anything bad to happen to my friends and little brother during our fight. And their's to many wildlife creatures around here as well"Naruto turned and looked past the Z-fighters to see small little animals and dinosaurs watching them with curious faces. Naruto couldn't help but once again smile, it seemed even when things were looking bad for Earth. The innocence of not only life but the smaller creatures that inhabited it made everything much easier to deal with. It gave Naruto more of a reason to save the Earth.

"Fine by me, where we fight will be your resting place" Both warriors summoned their Ki and began to levitate in the air, their eyes never leaving the other.

"Lead the way" Vegeta said.

"Don't worry I will" Naruto said before blasting off with Vegeta right behind him.

"Naruto wait!" Gohan shouted but it was already too late as both were just specks disappearing beyond the horizon.

"Should we follow them?"Krillin asked before Piccolo shook his head negatively.

"No because we still have one problem to deal with" Piccolo said and before the two could ask what the Namekian meant, another huge explosion erupted from infront of them. Chunks of rubble were sent flying everywhere while the Z-fighters had to sheild themselves from the debrise.

"Where is that bastard!" A cleary enraged Nappa shouted. Everyone could see how pissed the Saiyan was and it probably didn't help as a bruise formed on Nappa's cheek in the shape of a fist. Nappa was not only bruised on the outside but internally as well, his pride had taken a huge fall when Naruto had knocked him out for those brief few minutes.

"Don't worry about him because your fight is still with us" Piccolo said while slideing into his fighting stance that was mimicked by Gohan. Krillin took his own stance but you could see the plain fear that was basically plastered on the monk's face.

"Once I'm done with you three, then I will kill that blond bastard slowly and painfully" Nappa said while Gohan growled in anger while pointing the katana, Crimson Death at Nappa.

"Your not going to lay a finger on my big brother or else!"

"Or else what brat?!"

"I'll make you regret it!"Gohan shouted which got surprised looks from Piccolo and Krillin. They both knew Gohan was a sweet child so it surprised them to see the son of Goku acting so violently. Inside Gohan, his Saiyan blood was beginning to awaken and starting to boil. It was the primal urges from the Saiyan genetics within him that made him so defensive over the way Nappa threatened Naruto. The urge to defend his family and all those precious to him.

"Oh you'll make me regret it huh? Well lets see you back up those words!" Nappa rushed forward, ready to kill Gohan and Krillin. Even though Nappa was angered by what Gohan had said, he still remembered his orders from Vegeta to not kill the Namekian. Piccolo and Krillin vanished while Gohan took out his other sword and took the Kenjutsu stance Naruto had taught him_(think Killer Bee's stance except with less swords)._

Gohan dashed out and met Nappa in a battle of fists, kicks, slashes and avoiding. Nappa was doing most of the punching and kicking while Gohan was trying to cut the Saiyan to ribbons with his swords. It was also thanks to Gohan's smaller size that he was able to avoid Nappa's strikes. But everyone could clearly see that Nappa, even though was having a hard time trying to hit the smaller Saiyan was doing a lot better in their fight. Nappa had more battle experience then Gohan and that experience was showing as he expertly dodged each one of Gohan's strikes with the swords. Nappa dodged another slash from Gohan and finally found an opening for attack.

"Now your mine" Nappa said but failed to notice the slight shift in Gohan's posture. Nappa lashed out with his foot fully expecting to hit Gohan but was surprised when his foot simply passed through the child's body which began to fade into nothing.

"What?!" Nappa shouted in confusion before Krillin and Piccolo materialized before him and went on the assualt. Nappa avoided every thing the two threw at him and no matter how much they tried, it seemed they couldn't land a single attack on Nappa. Suddenly Nappa smashed his knee into Krillin's gut which doubled the monk over before punching the smaller fighter into the ground. Krillin's body bounced off the ground while he let out a gasp of pain.

Piccolo wasn't doing any better and just like Krillin was easily disposed of when Nappa fist slammed into the green warrior's jaw. Piccolo layed sprawled out with violet colored blood dripping from his jaw. Nappa smirked at Piccolo and was about to go finish off Krillin before he felt a blast slam into his back. Nappa gritted his teeth, that blast hurt and Nappa could actually feel the skin on his back slightly start to burn!

Nappa growled and turned to see it had been Gohan who had fired the blast. Small smoke trails left Gohan's palms as glared at Nappa.

"Leave them alone you bully!" Gohan began to fire off a volley of Ki blasts. Nappa raced across the battlefield, trying to dodge every blast Gohan fired at him. The ground behind Nappa was littered with craters where the blasts had missed their intended target. Suddenly Nappa vanished faster then Gohan could track.

The back of Gohan's skull rattled as Nappa appeared behind him and kicked the younger Saiyan. Gohan's body skipped like a stone due to the sheer force of the attack. His body skidded to a stop next to Piccolo who still showed no signs of movement. Nappa calmly walked forward and picked Gohan up by the scruff of his collar.

"Come on brat, you can't be done yet. We've only just begun" Nappa sneered.

"Your mine!"The familiar deep voice of Piccolo said before jumping up and grabbing Nappa's tail. Piccolo fully expected for Nappa to start feeling pain and to drop to his knees. But to his shock and horror, Nappa simply turned towards the Namekian with his sneer and cocky attitude.

"Unlike that fool Raditz, I trained my tail so I no longer feel the effects when someone grabs it" Nappa said before he elbowed Piccolo which instantly sent Piccolo meeting the dirt once again. Gohan decided to act on Nappa's distraction and kneed the older Saiyan in the chin. Nappa felt like his teeth jumped into the back of his throat when Gohan struck him and released his grip on his collar.

"Get out of the way Gohan!"Krillin said and Gohan turned to see Krillin holding a golden swirling disk above his head. Gohan decided to heed Krillin's warning and did a couple of handsprings back to create distance between himself and Nappa.

"Destructo Disk" Krillin threw the disk forward and hoped Nappa would be dumb enough not to dodge it. Nappa seen the disk flying towards him and useually would show his dominance and take the attack head on. But something in Nappa's head screamed danger as the Destructo Disk got closer. Nappa choose to follow his instincts and tilted his head at the last moment and felt the disk grazed his cheek. The Destructo Disk continued past Nappa before sliceing the mountain behind him in half.

Nappa felt something drip down his cheek and checked to see what it was. When he retracted his hand, Nappa was inwardly shocked by what he saw. Crimson colored liquid stained Nappa's palm, it was his blood! Shock immediantly turned to down right anger.

"You fucking bastards!" Nappa shouted while gathering Ki into his right fist. His fist began to glow with white energy and it was directed towards Krillin. With a roar, Nappa launched the blast at Krillin who knew if the attack hit him, it would be instant death for him. Krillin leaped into the air and threw his arms forward to sheild himself as the blast detonated where he previously stood. A shower of light spread through the entire area, almost blinding anyone who didn't cover themselves. When it died down, an impressively large crater was formed. Nappa dashed towards Krillin and before he knew what was going on, Nappa reintroduced Krillin to his fist. The former student of Master Roshi collided with the Earth and stopped moving, the only signs of life was his groaning and slight breathing.

"Don't drop your guard Earth scum" Nappa said. Gohan appeared behind Nappa with Kushina's sword in hand and already in motion. Nappa felt a jolt of hot pain rush through his system when Gohan sliced at his exposed back. Nappa wildly threw an elbow back but Gohan evaded it and cut Nappa across his stomach. Nappa was now beyond pissed and before Gohan knew what happened, the older Saiyan slammed both of his fists onto Gohan's head and the son of Goku's body hit the surface hard.

"Thats three times you pieces of garbage have made me bleed. I think its time I've ended your live's" A cloak of white lightining shrouded Nappa's body. Nappa pulled his hand back before throwing it forward.

"Die!" Gohan struggled to look up and seen a tunnel of pure white death heading straight for him.

'Naruto, Mr. Piccolo. I'm sorry for failing you' Gohan thought sadly, he knew he wouldn't be able to escape the blast and grimly accepted his oncoming death.

Piccolo ran as fast as he could move. Images of the past few months with him training Gohan began to flash through his mind in a rapid sequence. He couldn't let Gohan die! Piccolo made it just in time as he threw himself infront of Gohan's fallen form and took the blast head on. Piccolo screamed out in agony and his gi began to shred around his body. The Namekian couldn't describe another time he had felt this much pain, nothing could compare to it.

Nappa watched as his attack ended and was hopeing to see the blackened remains of Kakarott's kid but to his shock, Piccolo stood infront of Gohan with his arms stretched out and steam rising from his body.

"Dammit"Piccolo muttered before collapsing. Gohan was shocked that Piccolo had interceptted the blast that was meant to kill him.

"Mr. Piccolo"

"To think the son of the Demon King Piccolo sacrifices his life to save one brat, pathetic" Piccolo chuckled weakly.

"Please Mr. Piccolo you have to be alright. Dad's going to be here any second and big brother is going to beat the other Saiyan" Gohan began to cry, his own memories of Piccolo and him training together flashed through his mind.

"Gohan... your the only one that didn't treat me like I was some sort of monster. I'm proud to be able to call you my friend and student. Stay al..alive kid" Piccolo passed away right their with a smile on his face and fresh tears dripping from his eyes.

"Nooooo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Goku)

Goku finally reached the waistland when he felt Piccolo's Ki signature vanish. Goku's onyx eyes widened in suprise.

"Piccolo, oh no!" The Nimbus cloud began to pick up speed but Goku knew it wouldn't be fast enough.

"I'm sorry King Kai but I have to save them" Goku closed his eyes and muttered the word "Kaioken" before him and the Nimbus cloud were surrounded in an aura of red energy. A burst of power flooded Goku's system before he leaped off the cloud and shot through the air. The Nimbus cloud could only watch as the Saiyan easily speed forward and disappeared from its sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(Back with Gohan and the others)

Gohan glared ferociously at Nappa who sneered right back at him. Gohan sat Crimson Death down by his side before throwing his palms up above his head.

"Masenko!"

"Thats it brat, give it your best shot!"Nappa taunted which infuriated Gohan more. Gohan knew the Saiyan didn't care that he killed one of his sensei's and best friend. Just like Krillin had said earlier, it was just a game to them. Gohan released the Masenko attack while Nappa cocked his fist back and struck the blast with his fist. The Ki attack crashed into a mountain which erupted in a collumn of orange flames. A mixture of dirt and smog began to drift towards the atmosphere while the fire began to slowly die out. Nappa felt his whole arm began to go numb in the process.

"Well I will be damned kid, your tougher then I thought and your a pain in the ass with that sword of your's" Gohan panted before dropping to his knees, he had used of his remaining energy in that attack. Gohan glanced back at his fallen master and gave a bitter smile.

"I'm sorry Piccolo but I couldn't avenge you" Nappa stood over Gohan with his boot raished high above Gohan.

"Say hello to the Namekian in the next world kid" Nappa slammed his foot down and waited for it to make contact with Gohan. But to his shock, Gohan had vanished.

Gohan had his eyes closed and waited for Nappa to crush him under the weight of his boot. He had been so distracted that he didn't notice a figure pick him up and hold him protectively in his arms.

"Don't worry your safe now Gohan" Gohan knew that voice but he thought he was dreaming. Gohan slowly reopened his eyes and came face to face with his father, Son Goku.

"Dad its really you"Gohan whispered before Goku set him back down on his feet.

"Yeah Gohan its me. I can't believe how strong you've gotten" Goku said which got a bright smile from his son. Krillin would be dancing in joy if he could move at the moment. Goku had finally returned and he knew Nappa would finally get what was coming to him. Goku pulled out two Senzu Beans and gave one to Gohan.

"Here you go Gohan, eat it and you'll be back to full strength"

"Yeah sure thing dad" Gohan did as his dad told him and ate the bean. And in an instant, his strength returned to normal and his wounds healed. Goku gave his last bean to Krillin who accepted it greatfully. While Krillin began to talk about how they could finally defeat the Saiyan's, Goku glanced around to see the diseased forms of Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo. Goku's anger suddenly spiked which caught the attention of his son and Krillin.

"I will take care of this guy, you both just relax now" Goku said in a calm tone but everyone could hear the anger laced beneath it. Before Krillin could protest, Goku was already walking towards Nappa who took his fighting stance.

"Wait Goku!" Gohan put a hand infront of Krillin to stop him.

"Krillin wait, don't you sense dad's power"

"Yeah but can you ever remember a time when you seen Goku this mad before?"Krillin asked while Gohan shook his head negatively.

"I have never seen dad this mad before but I can tell the real fight is about to begin" Gohan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto and Vegeta)

Both warriors stood on their own mountain, wild winds swept through the desert area and would have carried away any regular person. But it didn't even budge Naruto or Vegeta. Vegeta's arms were crossed and his arrogant smirk was still in place. Naruto had his eyes narrowed, he had felt Piccolo's and the other's Ki clash with Nappa's. Then suddenly he felt Piccolo's vanish from the face of the Earth. Naruto cursed himself mentally for not doing a better job of killing Nappa when he had the chance. But Naruto knew that Vegeta would be the bigger threat so he had to save what ever energy he could to face the Saiyan prince.

"You should feel honored Earthling, not a lot of warriors get to face an elite like me, especially a low class one like yourself" Vegeta said. Naruto wouldn't be surprised if Vegeta's eyes morph into a fully developed Sharingan. Vegeta definatly had the stuck up Uchiha attitude. All he was missing was the Kekki Genkai.

"Even a low class warrior can surpass an elite fighter with enough training and a smart mind" Naruto said which caused Vegeta to chuckle.

"Your a funny one aren't you. Well let me show you the power that no ammount of training could surpass" Vegeta slipped into his battle stance.

"Don't take me lightly Vegeta because you've never faced an opponent like me before. Today Vegeta you'll be fighting the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I will make you regret coming to this planet" Naruto slipped into his own stance, a mixture of the Strong Fist and the one he learned during Sage training(whats the name of this fighting style?)

"Well lets see you back up those words brat"

Without another word, both Naruto and Vegeta flew at the other. The battle for Earth truly began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Well what do you peple think huh. I obviously changed the fight scenes due to the changes made with Naruto appearance. Don't forget, the reason Gohan is more involved in fighting is because Naruto helped him get out of his shell during their training. Also what do you think of the whole Naruto and Vegeta fight thats going to happen?

Also before I forget, before anyone worries me about overpowering Naruto due to the fact he could go Bijuu mode and start killing every opponent he faces. I just wanted you to know I've got a way to keep that from happening and Naruto will start to struggle with opponents. He though still has Sage mode and his Sharingan.

MasterOfTheUnknown


	6. Naruto Vs Vegeta, the transformation

Chapter six of Shinobi Ball Z is here. Now so far the biggest question is how could Naruto be kept from being overpowered. I'm going to give everyone a hint and see if they can figure it out. To keep Naruto from being overpowered it has to do with the Shinigami. Before you ask, no the Shinigami won't be interfering in Naruto's life now. So how could the Death God effect Naruto? Well thats a secret that will be answered in future chapters. Now I bet your all wondering how powerful Naruto's base form would be.

Naruto's base form at full power: About Turles's level after he's eaten a piece of fruit from the Tree of Might. We all know Turles is more powerful then Vegeta when he arrived on Earth. Now before you complain about this lets not forget Naruto also has Sage Mode and the Sharingan.

Anyways lets get on with the story.

I own nothing!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

The battle for Earth truly began.

Naruto was the one who made the first move. The mountain underneath the shinobi's feet cracked as he charged towards Vegeta. Vegeta leaned to the side as Naruto's fist grazed by his cheek. Vegeta smirked before throwing his own punch back. Naruto used his free hand and caught Vegeta's punch which surprised the Saiyan prince for only a moment. Naruto jerked back which disrupted Vegeta's balance and tightened his grip on Vegeta's fist before swinging him around. Naruto released Vegeta and sent the Saiyan warrior towards one of the surrounding mountains. Vegeta smirked before doing a couple of backflips and then landed on his feet. Vegeta then vanished from view in a burst of speed.

Naruto's sapphire eyes glanced around the landscape looking for anything that would give him an idea on where Vegeta would appear. Naruto would lie if he said he wasn't nervous at the moment, after all it was his first real battle in over a few centuires. Naruto's senses went on high alert as Vegeta reappeared behind Naruto and attacked. Naruto ducked under Vegeta's fist before lashing out with a kick that Vegeta avoided as well. Naruto reached into his weapon pouch and watched with a cautious gaze as Vegeta backed away from him. Naruto pulled out three shuriken before throwing them at Vegeta who raised an eyebrow.

"Oh don't tell me those little metal stars of your's are supposed to scare me" Vegeta mocked, not noticing Naruto going through hand seals.

"Kage Shuriken Bunshin jutsu" Naruto called out. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise as the three shuriken began to multiply before his very eyes. Vegeta quickly released a shockwave of Ki that blasted away the oncoming wave of shuriken. Vegeta turned his sight back onto Naruto only to find that he had disappeared.

Naruto materialized next to Vegeta before blasting him in the face with a vicious right hook. Naruto kept assualting Vegeta's face with punch after punch before twisting in a complete three sixty spin and had his leg on a course towards Vegeta's head.

"Konoha Senpu" The roundhouse kick connected and sent Vegeta flying towards another mountain. Vegeta once again flipped in mid air before charging at Naruto and rammed their skulls together. Naruto was so surprised by Vegeta's sudden counter attack, he had no time to react as Vegeta slammed his elbow into Naruto's sternum which sent the blond Jinchuriki decending towards the ground. Naruto quickly landed on his feet and took a second to catch his breath, not from exaushtion but to recover from the attack on his stomach. Naruto could see a slight trail of blood leaving the corner of Vegeta's mouth and smirked.

"You certainly are full of surprises, not only did you somehow multiply those stars of yours but you hit pretty good too. For an Earthling of course" Vegeta said.

"Your not to bad yourself" Naruto responded simply, he was not going to complement Vegeta and give the Saiyan a reason for his ego to grow any bigger then it already was.

"But I hope your not under the impression Im using the extent of my abilities. Oh no, the games have just begun" Vegeta said before he vanished and Naruto mimicked his movements. The two warriors became blacks specks that clashed with the other all around the mountainous landscape. The shockwaves from their thunderous clashes would make the mountains around them crumble and fill the ground with multiple craters. Their images would sometimes manifest in the air showing brief glimpses of their high speed battle. Naruto's image would be seen throwing a punch which Vegeta would catch and then they would once again fade away. At other times it would be Vegeta's image showing trying to attack Naruto but he would be dodging it before vanishing.

Both warriors reappeared, Naruto's fist slammed into Vegeta's cheek while the Saiyan prince had his knee planted firmly in Naruto's sternum. Naruto spun around and tried to deliver a skull rattleing round house kick but Vegeta managed to duck under the attack, grab the blond Jinchuriki's and throw him towards a mountain. Naruto gracefully landed on his feet while Vegeta did the same on another mountain.

"Are you ready to end this little warm up of ours?"Vegeta asked.

"Sure thing, ready when ever you are" Naruto replied while popping his knuckles and rolling his neck.

"Its about time I show you Naruto, why you are completely out matched" Vegeta clentched his fists while gathering his power. Naruto took notice how the enviorment around them seem to react to Vegeta's rising power. The sunny and cloudless day suddenly began to darken with gray colored storm clouds. Pebbles and small chunks of the Earth began to levitate off the ground as Vegeta drawled out more of his power. Vegeta seemed to glow with a dull yellow aura with white lightining dancing around him.

"This Saiyan is a lot more powerful then I gave him credit for" Naruto muttered.

**"Indeed but you still haven't even show him the extent of your own abilities Naruto"** Kurama commented while Naruto smirked as a gust of wind lashed across his face and whipped his hair in all directions. With a loud roar, Vegeta finally finished powering up. The sky seemed to return to normal, the clouds began to dissolve in the atmosphere and the sun shined brightly upon the landscape.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Vegeta with his regular cocky smile still plastered on his face.

"Its time for your demise" Without another word, Vegeta charged forward with more speed then he had previously. Once again Vegeta slammed his head into Naruto, or so he thought as the blond was surrounded by smoke and a small shower of pebbles fell from the cloud.

"Kawarimi jutsu successful" A voice said from behind Vegeta who turned and was reintroduced to Naruto's fist. As the Saiyan went flying away, Naruto let out a small breath.

"That could have hurt had I not used the Kawarimi, its time for me to get serious as well" Naruto was about to channel his own power before Vegeta sent a fireball sailing towards Naruto.

'Is that a Kanton jutsu or did he actually create a fireball using his Ki alone' Naruto thought while avoiding the fireball. Vegeta began shoot volleys of fireballs at Naruto who flew low across the surface of the ground and heard the blasts detonate behind him. He could almost feel the heat from the fireballs while he expertly manuvered around them.

"You want to play with fire Vegeta, well two can play this game" Naruto blasted towards the Saiyan while going through hand seals.

"Kanton: Goryuka no jutsu" A stream of fire left Naruto's lips and took on the form of a dragon who roared and dashed towards Vegeta. Vegeta was shocked to see the technique but was able to avoid the fire dragon in time. As it passed, he could feel the heat almost melt the metal off his Saiyan armor. Naruto figured with that Kanton jutsu distracting Vegeta, he could finally power up. Naruto channeled his power and a blue aura with a white outline shrouded his body. While Vegeta managed to dodge the flaming dragon, he felt a strong power slam into his senses and looked to see Naruto was powering up.

"What is this, how could an Earthling contain this much power?!" Vegeta shouted. The Saiyan was in complete shock, he couldn't believe an Earthling of all creatures not only held his own against him but his power seemed to surpass his as well. Vegeta's shock turned into fury while his teeth gritted in frustration. He would not allow Naruto to beat him even if it was the last thing he ever did. With a shout, Vegeta dashed towards Naruto. Naruto smirked while dodging Vegeta's fist before slamming his own into the prince's gut. Naruto assualted Vegeta with multiple punches before he head butted him and bashed Vegeta with one final kick that sent the Saiyan crashing through another unfortinate mountain. Naruto shook the numb feeling from his hand while waiting for Vegeta to recover from his attack. Punching the Saiyan's skin was almost like hitting a wall of bricks but thanks to good old Kurama's healing, he didn't have to worry about any broken bones.

"AH!" The mountain exploded while Vegeta stood up and anyone with eyes could tell he was pissed off. A small trail of blood left his lip while Vegeta's face was covered in a few cuts and smudges of dirt. Naruto quickly summoned a few clones and sent them towards Vegeta who glared viciously. Vegeta ducked under a fist before punching the clone in the stomach and went to fight the other ones. While Vegeta was fighting his clones he didnt notice Naruto hold up his hands in another seal.

"Boom" Naruto muttered. He watched in amusement as the clones that Vegeta were fighting exploded and sent the Saiyan tumbling through the air and created a massive whole in the side of a cliff.

"Face it Vegeta this fight was over before it even began. Just give up!" Naruto called out. Meanwhile, the blackened and bruised Vegeta got back to his feet with a death glare directed towards Naruto and if looks could kill, well Naruto would definatly be a pile of ashes on the ground.

"Im a super elite this shouldn't be happening to me. I will not be humiliated like this especially not from this Earth scum. He's sealed his and this planet's fate" Vegeta said throught gritted teeth. Naruto watched as Vegeta's expressions seemed to shift from anger to pissed off and now it seemed like he reached insanity.

"Naruto!, dodge this if you can but know this. If you do then this precious little planet of your's will be reduced to space dust!" Vegeta yelled out while a violet aura shrouded his body and he took off to into the sky.

"What, you can't do that!" Naruto screamed back but it fell on deaf ears as Vegeta continued to gather energy within his palms.

**"Dammit Kit don't freeze up on me now. You have to do something, show this humanoid monkey what the Jinchuriki of the great Kurama can really do"** The Nine Tails shouted within his mind and despite the situation, Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop at the Fox's comment. The blond was mentally debating who had the larger ego, Kurama or Vegeta.

"I don't really have a signature Ki wave like Goku or Piccolo does but this should do the trick" Naruto muttered while opening his right palm. A swirling handheld ball of energy with the force of a hurricane aka the Rasengan formed in his hand. But this Rasengan was a pure snow white instead of its regular ocean blue. Naruto decided to add a little bit of his Futon chakra into this attack.

Now came the hard part, the Futon Rasengan was an technique completly made up of chakra which was more controlled and less destructive then its Ki counterpart. So Naruto right now was facing the task of mixing a chakra attack with a Ki blast. It didn't help that a crazed Saiyan was about to blow up the Earth and Naruto had never attempted to mix his Ki and Chakra into one attack. Naruto could only guess how drained this could make him but he had no other option.

Small pebbles and rocks began to levitate off the ground as both Vegeta and Naruto's attacks seemed to be so powerful they had their own center of gravity. The sun's ray's glinted off the harsh violet color of the Galick Gun while it seemed to sparkle on Naruto's Futon Rasengan.

A few feet away, a fat swordsman by the name of Yajirobe cowered in fear as he wished he had stayed home and consumed more ice cream before he died.

"Say goodbye Naruto, Galick Gun fire!" Vegeta thrusted his hands forward and a violet beam of death decended from the sky and was headed towards our favorite blond Jinchuriki. Naruto knew he had to rely on his useual good luck for this one.

"Futon: RasenHameGan" Naruto released the experimented technique and prayed to what ever divine being that watched over him to let it work. The Futon RasenHameGan looked like a complete combination of the Rasengan and the Kamehameha. Both blasts connected and shook the world around them. The Galick Gun and RasenHameGan filled the sky with a multitude of colors from purple, blue and a pearl white. Vegeta screamed in complete surprise as he tried to push more power into his technique but Naruto's blast didn't seem to budge.

"No way its impossible, his beam is as strong as my Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted. On the other side of the beam, Naruto was gritting his teeth in complete concentration. He was focusing on keeping the beam stabilized which was not an easy task to accomplish. He was using his body's two sources of energy and since both Chakra and Ki were completly different from the other, it was difficult to keep them merged while trying to push back Vegeta's Galick Gun.

"I don't know how long I can keep this technique up, so I've got only one shot at this. Kaimon Kai!" Naruto shouted while his body filled with a new energy. The ground underneath Naruto buckled and snapped due to the massive release of pressure. But it seemed to work as the RasenHameGan completly destroied Vegeta's Galick Gun before consuming the Saiyan himself in a gigantic collumn of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Goku vs Nappa. A little earlier before the clash between the Galick Gun and RasenHameGan)

Nappa's body bounced once, twice, three times before coming to a skidding stop. Nappa released a frustrated growl while glancing up at his opponent while trying to get the familiar taste of dirt to leave his mouth. Nappa stood up while cleaning the fresh blood that dripped from his lips.

"You low class scum, I won't be humiliated by the likes of a bottom feeder such as yourself"

"Give up, their is no point in fighting anymore" Goku said. Nappa's veins buldged in anger at the statement, he wouldn't let some low class trash insult him like that!

"I am a member of an elite warrior race, you are nothing compared to me" Nappa charged blinded by his own rage. Nappa released multiple combinations of punches and kicks but Goku easily manuvered around the attacks. Goku finally had enough, after ducking under another punch he slammed his fist into Nappa's sternum which caused the bigger warrior to fall to his knees. Nappa had to regurigate the vile of vomit that almost shot out of his throat, he couldn't believe Kakarot brought him to his knees with one shot. Nappa quickly rocketed off into the sky and tried to create some distance between himself and Goku.

"Wow my dad is truly amazing" Gohan said, his eyes were widened due to the scene before him. Goku was knocking the Saiyan around like he was some common house fly.

"Yeah Goku has gotten a lot stronger since we last saw him" Krillin said. Goku appeared behind Nappa in an instant before ramming both his clentched fists into Nappa's skull. Nappa screamed in frustration and pain as he went dropping from the air but not before Goku raced towards him and kicked him in the back. Nappa's body crashed through a boulder, shattering the top half of the rock and created a small cloud of dirt and rubble.

"That was for my friends" Goku's tone was far from friendly when he said this. While Gohan and Krillin cheered in victory, Goku's onyx eyes never left the rock Nappa had crashed into. Within moments, the pile of rubble that layed ontop of Nappa exploded.

"I hate you!" Nappa shouted while chucking a rock as hard as he could towards Goku. The son of Bardock simply leaned to the side as the projectile sailed past his face.

"Thats some strength you have but its sad you don't know how to use it properly" Goku said which infuriated Nappa even more.

'Dammit, what would Vegeta say if he seen me getting beat by Kakarott' Nappa thought, trying to think of what his comrade would say to him. He would shout at him and tell him not to get so angry. Suddenly relization hit Nappa like a slap across the face. Kakarott was intentionally making him mad and that made all his attacks sloppy and easy to dodge. Nappa grinned in some sort of inner victory before wiping the blood from his mouth and letting out a few deep breath's.

"Your a tricky one Kakarott, getting me all worked up like that. From here on out now I'm a machine." Nappa's rage had finally subsided, now with a clear head Nappa was ready to continue the battle.

"Thats what I'm talking about, now show me what you got" Goku smiled while tensing his muscles, getting prepared for whatever attack Nappa might use next.

"You sure like to talk tough don't you?" Nappa muttered before gathering the rest of his power. As the Saiyan's power increased, a cloak of yellowish white lightining surrounded the muscular form of Nappa. With a deadly grin, Nappa simply lifted two fingers and a collumn of energy detonated right infront of everyone. Goku though had seen the attack coming so he shot out of the giant smoke cloud Nappa's technique created. Nappa's eyes locked onto Goku in an instant.

"I can see you!" Nappa shouted before shooting off to persue his target. And thus a battle between the two warriors had begun in the air with Goku and Nappa clashing against the other. Nappa could be seen throwing punches a lot faster then before while Goku would easily weave his way around them. Goku would retaliate but noticed Nappa was able to block his own attacks since his mind wasn't clouded by rage anymore. Both finally seperated but Goku had a wide grin on his face.

"Wow this is much more like it" Goku said while Nappa chuckled.

"Im about to cram those words right back down your throat" Nappa opened his mouth. Goku felt the gathering of energy from within Nappa's neck and knew he needed to act quickly. Without warning, a bright blast escaped from Nappa's mouth and sailed towards Goku who at the last moment was able to fire off a Kamehameha wave. Both blasts struggled against the other and shined as bright as any star in a clear night sky. The two Ki blasts exploded and a few waves of smoke covered the battlefield. Gohan and Krillin sheilded themselves from the debrise the two attacks summoned up.

Nappa panted heavily, his energy drained and waited with anticipation to see the blackened remains of Kakarot falling to his death. But when the smoke cleared, Nappa was shocked beyond belief at the sight before him. Kakarott had his arms crossed and by the looks of it their wasn't a single scratch on his body.

"That was my...my best attack" Nappa stuttered out.

"If I had taken that blast head on I would have been in some serious trouble" Goku muttered. Nappa was inwardly troubled, he had unleashed his best techniques but Kakarott had brushed them off like they were nothing. Nappa also wondered what was taking Vegeta so long, surely dealing with that blond bastard couldn't be taking this long.

'What am I going to do?' Nappa asked himself before his gaze lingered to Krillin and Kakarot's son. The Saiyan elite smirked viciously. Goku was instantly on guard at seeing the evil facial expressions Nappa was making.

"Its become real clear to me Kakarot that I can't beat you"

"So does that mean you'll give up now?" Goku asked which sent Nappa into a fit of laughter.

"Your a real clown aren't you Kakarot? No if I can't beat you then I will do the next best thing" Nappa's head quickly snapped towards Krillin's and Gohan's direction. "Kill everyone that you love!" Nappa screamed before flying towards the two as fast as he could. Goku was surprised and quickly went on persue of his foe. As the wind whipped against Goku's face, he noticed the gap between him and Nappa, he knew he wouldn't make it in time to save his son or friend. Meanwhile Nappa was gathering his remaining energy for one final attack, this next one would deplete his Ki but it would be a great way to die while seeing the anguish on Kakarot's face as he gazed on the ashes of his loved ones.

"Kaioken!" Goku's body was shrouded by a aura of red energy before he shot off towards Nappa with even greater speed. He closed the distance between them in seconds and smashed his fist into his exposed back. Nappa screamed in pain, he lost complete focus on his technique and he couldn't stop his fast free falling towards the ground. Goku instantly appeared under Nappa's gigantic form and thrusted his palm up which connected with the base of Nappa's spine. Nappa's screams died in his throat, the pain was now unbearable and he couldn't move a muscle in his body.

With a grunt, Goku threw Nappa's body onto the ground and it responded with small violent twitches.

"He won't be able to fight anymore" Goku commented with a smile before looking to see Gohan and Krillin land next to him.

"So dad what should we do with him now?"Gohan asked.

"He can't fight anymore, so we will leave him here untill his partner collects him and takes him away from Earth" Goku says.

"I don't think thats a good idea Goku" Krillin said which earned a confused look from his long time friend.

"Why do you say that?"

"Think about it Goku, if we leave him here its possible that he could recover enough to start harming innocents while were gone. Pluse with the way you hit his back with that last hit I think he's been paralized from the waist down" Krillin explained before all three heard a weak chuckle coming from below. The three Z fighters gazed to see Nappa glaring at them weakly.

"That bald bastard is right even now I can't feel my legs. Damn you Kakarot if I could move I would crush the monk's head into paste before moving onto your son" Nappa gave off a weak chuckle.

"Your no threat to us now big guy. Were going to go get your partner and then you two will leave this planet alone" Goku said, ignoring the small growl Nappa gave off. The three began to walk away from the fallen form of Nappa which infuriated the defeated Saiyan even more.

"Damn you to hell you low class trash. I won't let you get the last laugh" Nappa weakly raised his palm and aimed it towards Krillin's form. A small spark of Ki flared into Nappa's palm before it shaped into a ball. Nappa knew this last attack would kill the monk. As Nappa's vision began to blur, he only wished he could see Kakarot's face as he watched his loved one die.

_**Squelch!**_

A vile of blood escaped Nappa's mouth while a white hot pain burned every nerve in his body. Nappa could only see the hilt of Kakarot's brat's sword as the weapon was buried within his stomach. Gohan had been the only one to sense Nappa's last bit of growing power and only reacted on instinct. He had quickly spun around and threw Crimson Death as hard as he could which had sucessfully pierced Nappa's stomach.

Goku and Krillin turned and a look of horror flashed across their faces at the sight before them. Gohan's hand was outstretched and shaking while the fallen form of Nappa not only had a blade in his gut but had coughed up a good amount of blood and he seemed to be shaking. When the two appeared by Nappa's side, the Saiyan's movements stopped and both noticed the glazed look of death in his eyes. Son Gohan had taken his first life that day.

"Gohan what did you do that for?!" Goku demanded with a frown on his face. His features morphed instantly from anger to regret when Gohan began to cry. His son fell on his backside and he shook with sorrow.

"I... I didn't mean to but I could feel that he was about to attack and I reacted on instict, I swear" Gohan wailed out while Krillin inspected Nappa's body before he sighed.

"He's right Goku, Nappa by the looks of it was going to try and fire off one last blast which was aimed towards me. Knowing this Saiyan it would have probably been a kill shot too. Your son actually just saved by life but at the price of taking his first one" Krillin said while hearing Gohan puke out his breakfast. Goku patted his son on the back as he continued to release the contents of his stomach. When Gohan finished up, he looked at his father with red puffy eyes.

"Your not mad at me are you dad?" Gohan asked, his voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't want his father to be angry with him for taking the life of the Saiyan.

"No Gohan I'm not mad at you. While I don't like that you killed the Saiyan over there it saved Krillin's life so I guess their's no reason for me to be upset is there" Goku finished with a smile while Gohan nodded before accepting the help his father offered him which pulled him to his feet. Goku placed both hands on his son's shoulders and had him look the older Saiyan in the eyes.

"As long as you don't enjoy taking live's son especially the one's of the innocent then I will never be upset with you" Gohan nodded with a sniffle before going over and getting his sword back. The son of Goku flinched slightly as he pulled out the sword, he could feel the blade cut against the inner flesh of the corpse. The blade of Crimson Death was stained with blood and Gohan was all too eager to clean it in the grass. While Gohan cleaned his sword, Goku look towards his long time friend.

"Krillin I want you to take Gohan home now, I can feel two massive powers clashing not too far away from here and I will be heading over their. I don't want you or Gohan to be caught in the middle of it. Okay" Goku said with a stern voice which surprised Krillin at first.

"Sure thing Goku"

"Thanks Krillin and keep Gohan safe" Goku had no doubt his son could defend himself now but with him taking his first life today he will probably still be shakened up. Goku could still remember when he took his first life, the true Demon King Piccolo. Goku knew the Piccolo that had mentored his son wasn't the same Piccolo that he defeated because if he was he wouldn't have taken the time to train Gohan for the Saiyans. Without another word Goku flew off towards the battle that was taking place between the Saiyan prince Vegeta and everyone's favorite orange Hokage Naruto Uzumaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With our favorite Saiyan Prince)

Vegeta felt the RasenHameGan push him closer towards the atmosphere and the Saiyan knew that if it pushed him into outer space then he was screwed. He couldn't breath in space like that bastard Frieza could. With a major grunt of effort, he pushed himself off the blast. Vegeta watched as the blast disappeared into the cold deep depth's of space before his body shook in anger, frustration and pain. The anger and frustration from being defeated by that blond bastard Naruto and the pain from the RasenHameGan. Vegeta could have sworn small blades of wind were digging into his back when he was riding that fucking technique.

"How could that fucking low class piece of garbage's power be higher then my own. Its just not possible!" Vegeta screamed. After a moment of venting his anger he finally calmed down. Vegeta began to analize his situation, he obviously couldn't defeat Naruto and he absolutely refused to run away, that was the cowards way out! Then he briefly felt Nappa's snuff out of existence which caused the Saiyan to release a small sigh while muttering about idiot partners.

"With Nappa out of the way Kakarot will be on his way here and even I can't take on both at once in my current state. What to do?" Vegeta tapped his chin in thought before a devious idea came to mind.

"I use this technique to crush armies and now I'm going to be forced to use it to crush two simple bugs. Oh well" Vegeta had come up with the idea to use his Oozaru form to finally finish off the blond pest and Kakarot. Now all he needed to do was find the source of his transformation, the moon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Naruto was still panting even though it had been around five to ten minutes since he had blasted Vegeta into the atmosphere. The RasenHameGan surely drained him alot more then he thought but then again it was still an untested technique which required the use of both Chakra and Ki. Naruto knew the Saiyan was still alive up their otherwise he would have felt his opponents power deplete. Naruto also had recently felt the vanish of Nappa's life force as well.

"It seems Kakarot defeated the muscle inflated buffon" Naruto commented which earned a snort from Kurama.

**" I wouldn't worry about that trash brat, I would worry more about the crazed space monkey that wants to end your existence and blow this planet to dust"** The Fox said.

"But what could he possibly be doing, he should know by now he can't beat me in a straight up fight. What do you think Fox?"

**"How the hell should I know? The only advice I can give you right now is to be prepared for anything"**

"Thanks for being such a big help Kurama" Naruto muttered sarcastically before cutting off the connection with the Fox. Naruto watched as Vegeta stormed down from the sky above with a look of pure hatered on his face.

"You bastard, what have you done with the moon. Its gone!" Vegeta screamed which earned a look of confusion from his blond foe.

"The moon, why would you be worried about that?" Naruto wondered why the Saiyan was so worried about the moon of all things. It was then when Naruto's eyes gazed to the brown furry thing wrapped around Vegeta's waist, it was a tail! Naruto now understood what he wanted to do, transform into that giant ape like creature.

"You must have prepared for this and gotten rid of the moon in advance"Vegeta's features morphed from rage to his useual cocky smirk."But there is more then one way to transform" Vegeta raised his palm and a bright white ball of energy appeared. "We Saiyan's long ago found out we were at the mercy of the moon so we came up with a way to help us transform should the need arise. We've created our own moonlight" Vegeta said before throwing the ball of light up into the atmosphere.

**"Naruto destroy that ball of light now!"** Naruto didnt need to be told twice. Vegeta seemed to know what Naruto had planned and shot off an extra blast which caused the mountain underneath to crumble and throw Naruto off balance for a moment. That moment was all Vegeta needed.

"Say goodbye Naruto!" When the ball stopped in the sky, Vegeta clentched his fist and the ball expanded all the while laughing. Then the transformation began as Vegeta's onyx eyes vanished to show complete white. His teeth sharpened to a point and he seemed to be getting bigger!.

"This is so not good" Naruto muttered.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Goku)

Goku was flying across the sky as fast as he could, the world a blur around him at the speeds he was moving at. Goku could see a white sphere rise into the sky before expanding. Then a monsterous Ki flooded his senses.

"What is going on over there. What ever it is, I can tell its probably something bad" Goku said. Goku knew that the other Saiyan's power took a large leap and it seemed to be connected with that white ball. Goku could only hope Naruto would survive long enough for him to arrive on time. He really wanted to meet the blond and thank him for training his son and maybe later have a spar with him.

"Be safe Naruto, I will be there as soon as I can"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well everyone I will stop there for this chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update I just wasnt motivated to continue to write. Then I went around and read other Naruto and Dbz crossovers and decided to get back in the game. So tell me what you think of this chapter.

MasterOfTheUnknown


	7. Monkey Buisness, Vegeta's departure

Hey everyone welcome to another chapter of Shinobi Saga. I keep reading the reviews you people leave me and some mention the anime Bleach. Let it be known I do not watch that show, I've seen like one episode of it and it doesn't interest me that much.

Now someone asked since Naruto had Madara's Sharingan shouldn't he also have the Rinnegan. He should have it yes but he doesn't yet, in later chapters I will give some flashbacks on how Naruto even got Madara's Sharingan and then to the fight with Buu. **In the first chapter I stated that it was **_**only thanks to his Mokuton and Sealing abilities**_** that he was able to beat Buu. **So no back then he didn't have enough power to kill Buu.

Trust me I'll give a flashback later on about that fight too. Also everyone keeps thinking that it was Kid Buu he fought against when it was the Fat Majin Buu. Now your going to say then how did West Kai survive?, well wait and read. Also did anyone figure out how with the Shinigami being gone will effect Naruto's Bijuu transformations?

I own nothing. Not Naruto or Dragonball Z.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Vegeta's Oozaru transformation had been completed. Vegeta's new form now stood tall, maybe even as tall as a Bijuu if Naruto was one to guess. Vegeta's crimson eyes locked with the smaller form of his opponent and grinned which revealed sharp canines as big and wide as a city bus.

"So Naruto what will you do now that your stareing death right in the face?"Vegeta mocked. Naruto simply summoned up a KageBunshin in response.

"I want you to go and gather as much Nature Chakra as you can hold, I will release you when the times right" The clone simply nodded and left in a swirl of wind.

"Say goodbye Naruto!"Vegeta screamed, raising his giant fist and tried to smash Naruto who was able to avoid the fist. The mountain underneath Naruto was reduced to pebbles as Vegeta's punch connected with it. Vegeta once again attempted to punch Naruto but thanks to his smaller size he was able to manuver around hit, the blond though was surprised how fast Vegeta could move though. A huge shadow appeared above Naruto who looked to see Vegeta's foot was about to squash him. Naruto shot off into the air at the last minute and flew off to create distance, but Vegeta easily walked on after him.

"Not so easy is it Naruto?" Vegeta chuckled, his laugh a lot deeper thanks to the transformation. Naruto sent one of his foxy smirks back at the Saiyan.

"Looks like I will have to release a new technique of mine" Naruto said before crossing his fingers for his signature jutsu. "Taiju Kage Bunshin" A thousand clones filled the sky while Vegeta once again laughed, after all how could these tiny clones possibly hurt him in his Oozaru form.

"Multiplying your numbers won't increase your chances of winning Naruto, not in this form" While Vegeta mocked Naruto, he missed the strange glint that shined in his blue eyes.

"Line up and form a team of a hundred each!"Naruto commanded and the clones did just that.

'He thinks their regular Shadow clones when I actually made them to be exploding clones' Naruto thought.

**"Interesting idea you've come up with brat, how come you were never this smart as a child?"** Kurama asked which had Naruto seething on the inside.

'Shut up you damn furball!' Naruto shouted back in his mind before cutting off his connection with the Nine Tails.

"Prepare for an original technique made by the most unpredictable shinobi from kamikaze attack!" With that Naruto sent a wave of clones towards Vegeta who simply stood their.

"Do your worst brat!" Vegeta thrusted his fist forward at the first team of clones. Vegeta expected for the clones to poof out of existence but was surprised when they exploded. Vegeta pulled his gloved fist back to a small cloud of smoke rising from it and Vegeta noticed small signs of possible bruising.

"Looks like you didn't learn your lesson earlier when I used my exploding KageBunshin's on you. Your pride will be your down fall you damn ape!"Naruto shouted before turning back to the remaining Shadow clones.

"Now go!" The remaining clones decended upon the form of Vegeta who raised his massive arms to guard himself. Each team of clones began to connect with a part of Vegeta's body and the Saiyan grunted in anger and slight pain as the horde of clone covered his body in a sea of small explosions. Finally Vegeta had enough and gathered Ki within his throat and released a gigantic Ki blast that consumed the remaining clones and headed towards Naruto who's eyes widened in surprise. Naruto leaped out of the way and was slightly amazed at how much destruction the attack had caused. Vegeta's Ki blast had carved a massive path within the Earth and he could see it explode somewhere off in the distance. Turning back to his opponent, Naruto felt his entire body erupt in pain as Vegeta's fist finally connected with him. The blond Jinchuriki went sailing through the air and every mountain that had been in his way met an unfortinate end. When Naruto finally crashed into the ground, he released a small groan and sat up.

**"So whats with you and that damn Saiyan destroying so many mountains today. What did they ever do to the both of you huh?"**Kurama joked which caused an irritated sigh to leave Naruto's lips.

'This isn't a time for jokes Kurama' Naruto watched as Vegeta approached casually.

"I will admit that you caught me off with that little stunt you pulled but it won't happen again!"Vegeta roared then threw a fist which Naruto dodged but didn't see Vegeta's tail untill it smacked him and sent him skipping across the ground. Naruto flipped back to his feet and cleaned the small river of blood that leaked from his mouth. Vegeta roared loudly before leaping towards Naruto with his massive foot extended. Naruto quickly threw up his guard and took the full force of the attack. The blond smashed into the ground and grunted in pain.

'My clone is almost finished gathering chakra but that damn Vegeta won't let up on his attacks'

**"Once again I must provide you some an ingenious idea kid. Why don't you use a Mokuton jutsu to distract the monkey. Then apply a Hiraishin seal on him and after that release your clone"** Naruto who finally got back to his feet grinned ear to ear from the idea Kurama was feeding to him.

'I hate to admit it Kurama but thats a good plan, simple really but he won't expect it' Naruto thought back before going through hand seals. During his time as Hokage, he finally awakened his Senju blood that coursed through his Uzumaki veins and with Kurama's help he was able to recreate the Shodaime's Mokuton abilities.

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no jutsu" From behind the blond a massive dragon made of wood ripped itself from the desert floor and rose up into the sky. The wooden dragon's face was twisted into a blood thirsty grin mixed with a sneer as it roared and charged the stunned Vegeta. The dragon slammed into Vegeta and began to wrap around his body. Vegeta broke out of his surprised state and began to struggle against the vice grip of the wooden dragon. His crimson gaze bore into Naruto with a look of hate. He could somehow feel his energy slipping from his body and to the dragon. Vegeta also released a breath of frustration as the dragon seemed to wrap tighter around his gigantic frame.

"What is this technique you damn child!"Vegeta screamed in outrage. Naruto ignored Vegeta and ran up the base of the Mokuryu jutsu, one had held up to keep the jutsu activated and another with the seal of his father's famous technique.

Enough of this, I won't have you humiliate me!"Vegeta roared while exerting a large ammount of Ki that turned the wooden dragon to splinters. Naruto leaped off the technique and slapped Vegeta on the nose while applying the Hiraishin seal. Naruto suddenly felt pain course through every nerve in his body as Vegeta clamped his hands around Naruto's much smaller form. Naruto's sapphire eyes met cruel crimson who now was mocking the blond's situatuion.

"You thought that little wooden dragon would squeeze the life out of me. So I guess its time for me to repay the favor" With that said Vegeta applied as much pressure as he could on Naruto. Naruto swallowed the scream that wanted to escape his throat, sure he had felt pain worse then this before when fighting Madara, Buu and so many of his other past enemies. But Vegeta's ape form was squeezing Naruto till he was about to pop in a cloud of blood and guts.

"Its all over for you" Vegeta taunted, missing the smirk that grew on his opponents face. Naruto's clone finally gathered enough Nature chakra for him to stay in Sage Mode for awhile. He released the clone and felt the new energy swell up from inside him. Vegeta watched confused as Naruto's face seemed to change before him.

"This fight is long from over" Naruto said, his Sage Mode now activated and it showed now that his eyes looked like an amphibians. Naruto gripped two of Vegeta's gloved fingers and began to push back. Vegeta's confusion turned to shock as Naruto was forcing his grip apart. Vegeta tried to apply more strength but thanks to the greatly increased strength granted from Sage Mode, he finally broke Vegeta's crushing vice grip on him and used the Hiraishin to appear above his nose.

Vegeta watched as the blond disappeared only to reappear inches above his nose with his hands curled into fists. Naruto brought down his fists in a double axe handle which actually made Vegeta's giant furry head snap down. Naruto leaped back before flying fast and bashed Vegeta across the cheek which made the giant stumble back.

"Damn you!"Vegeta roared while lashing out with his tail hopeing to hit his blond opponent. Naruto smirked, thanks to Sage Mode he could sense oncoming danger a lot better then he could in his base form. Naruto simply weaved to the side before grabbing onto the furry appendage.

"Ahhh!"Naruto shouted while using his enhanced strength to lift Vegeta off his feet and slam him hard on the ground. The ground beneath Vegeta completly cracked due to his massive weight. Naruto shot off into the air while red energy with a black outline swirled in his right hand. Vegeta looked up to see a dark figure standing infront of the sun, the sun's light so bright it shadowed any features that Vegeta tried to make out. But the Saiyan knew in his gut that it was his bastard of an opponent.

"Take this Fox Fang attack!(picture Broly's eraser cannon but red and with a black outline)"Naruto threw one of his newest Ki techniques. The whole desert area shined with a bright red hue as the attack decended upon the fallen Saiyan who barely had time to throw up a small defensive guard. The Fox Fang attack hit its mark and a small explosion destroied the remaining battlefield.

Luckly for one fat swordsman he was able to duck in cover at the last minute.

Naruto panted slightly as he could feel Sage Mode beginning to leave him. Naruto knew the Saiyan wasn't dead as he could still feel his life force. As the dust began to fade with the wind, it showed the large form of Vegeta who he could hear let out heavy breaths of exhaustion. It seemed Vegeta's Oozaru form could take a lot more punishment than his human body could. If Naruto had used that attack at the start of their fight, Vegeta would have been unconsious.

Vegeta had to resist the urge to groan as he slowly sat up. The Saiyan's armor was completly trashed, it was either broken off or cracked in many places. Vegeta coughed and a small pond of blood escaped his throat and coated the ground.

**"You need to rip that tail of his off Naruto and with that he will be even more weaker then he is now. From what I can tell, that little technique of your's damaged him a lot more then it shows" **Kurama said.

'Yeah I'm getting a lot more worn out then I should. It seems even those few month's of training haven't gotten me fully back to my prime so to speak' Naruto thought back before biting his thumb with his sharp canines, drawing blood. Naruto swiped the bloody appendage across a seal on his arm and the Raijin appeared in his palms. Naruto channeled some chakra into the blade and it crackled to life with golden electricity.

Vegeta was beyond pissed off, even in his Oozaru form he was getting tossed around by this Earthling with techniques Vegeta had never seen before. It was infuriating and he wouldn't stand for it any longer!

"This planet will die one way or another Naruto I swear it!"Vegeta said while putting his palms in the position that Naruto recognized from earlier, the Galick Gun technique. But before Naruto could even stop Vegeta from gathering energy, a crystal blue light spread across the battlefield.

"Kamehameha!" The newly arrived Son Goku shouted while fireing off the Ki technique. The technique of Master Roshi slammed violently against Vegeta's cheek, shattering his focus and now clutching his face in pain.

**"Nows your chance Naruto!"** Kurama shouted and Naruto didn't need to be told twice before fazing out as fast as he could. Naruto materialized behind Vegeta with the sword of the Nidaime Hokage raised high before bringing it down with a slashing motion. The electrified sword easily cut through Vegeta's tail while sending bolts of electricity coursing through Vegeta. The tail dropped to the ground and began twitching before coming to a stop.

The Saiyan prince had never felt so much pain in his life as every nerve in his body was on fire and continued their screaming. Vegeta realised with true horror that he began to shrink and his power was dropping like a stone. Naruto appeared next to Goku while cleaning the sweat from his forehead. The blond had about a minute or so left untill his Sage Mode ended.

"Thanks Goku, with your little distraction I was able to cut off his tail and reduce him back down to our size"

"No problem. I'm guessing your Minato's son am I right?" Goku asked which got a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"How do you know my dad?"

"I was on my way back here from OtherWorld when he offered to transport me to the Check In station. He used some flashy technique that made my stomach do flips on the inside" Goku said while holding his stomach, still feeling the phantom pain of when Minato used the Hiraishin.

"Ahh he used the Hiraishin on you huh"Naruto said before his voice lowered to a whisper."Good old dad, always looking out for me even in death"

"Ahhh!" The all too familiar shout of an enraged Saiyan prince echoed through the mountains. Vegeta was beaten, battered and his pride was severly bruised.

"I refuse to accept this defeat at the hands of such lowly pathetic warriors like you two!" Vegeta roared, already speeding towards Goku and Naruto, his head clouded with anger.

"Lets show this guy why he should have never came and threatened Earth" Naruto said. Goku looked towards his son's second sensei and nodded.

"Yeah. Kaioken times two!" A red aura shrouded Goku's body before he met Vegeta in the middle of his charge. Goku at first was debating if he should use the Kaioken or not but he then recalled how Vegeta was a lot stronger then his muscle headed partner Nappa. So Goku decided not to take any chances and kick it up to level two.

Fists and kicks clashed with each other in the sky as both the Saiyan warriors fought in the sky. Their attacks released constant shockwaves that abused the already beaten battlefield. Red and purple blurs danced through out the mountains. Vegeta smashed Kakarot's face with a vicious right hook which was returned with Goku ramming his elbow against the bridge of Vegeta's nose. Vegeta was about to attack back but Goku was already on the move as he used the increased speed the Kaioken granted him to shoot off behind the Saiyan prince. Vegeta spun around while throwing a Ki blast towards Goku who narrowly avoided it. Goku raced back towards Vegeta and smashed his foot against Vegeta's face.

Vegeta moaned, his body filled to the brim with pain and he was about to flip in the air before he felt two feet smash against his back. Naruto smirked as the arrogant Saiyan was finally getting a taste of his own medicine. Naruto summoned a five clones who went on the attack.

"U" two clones kicked Vegeta up farther into the sky.

"Zu" More clones kept up the assault.

"Ma" Vegeta refused to scream in pain as he kept taking the pummeling from the clones.

"Ki" Before the clones could finish the combination, Vegeta spun around as fast as he could and vaporized the clones with a massive Ki blast that shook the sky.

"Where is that bastard?!" Vegeta snarled.

"Naruto Rendan!" Vegeta looked up to see Naruto's heel decending and connecting with the top of his head. Vegeta's head snapped down as his body began its free fall towards the Earth. Thanks to Naruto's remaining Sage Mode it made the attack more devistating. Vegeta's body bounced off the ground before he was just a twitching mess on the ground. Vegeta coughed up a pile of blood as his eye was now forced closed to some swelling. Vegeta didn't know where he went wrong with the whole plan, it was supposed to be just him and Nappa comeing to Earth and exterminating all life on the planet before collecting the DragonBalls. Vegeta never believed people on Earth could ever hope to beat him and it seemed he was proven wrong. It was all thanks to that blond bastard that he is in this current predicament. Vegeta slowly reached into his armor and pulled out a small remote. He pushed the button on the remote before his arms dropped to the ground. Meanwhile Goku landed next to Naruto whos Sage Mode finally vanished and his eyes morphed back into their aqua blue color.

"Whats he doing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know but something's coming" Goku said while his eyes glanced over to an object traveling towards their location at top speeds. The object turned out to be a metal sphere that landed infront of Vegeta.

"Its here" Vegeta muttered while the pod door opened. Vegeta slowly began to crawl towards it. Goku smiled, he knew Vegeta was finally leaving Earth.

"Its fine, hes leaving the planet now" Goku said.

"No the hell hes not" Naruto said before using the Hiraishin to disappear. Goku snapped his head to the side to see Naruto had vanished. He heard what Naruto had said and knew what he was about to do.

Vegeta slowly inched closer to the space pod before a pair of feet materialized before him and he glanced up to see Naruto glaring down at him. Naruto seized him by the collar of his torn up armor and lifted him off the ground.

"You think after all the harm you've caused these people. You'll be able to walk away. I don't think so!" Naruto stretched out one hand and the Rasengan appeared in his palm. Vegeta's onyx eyes widened and for the first time since he was little, he felt true fear coursing through his system. Vegeta though knew he didn't have the remaining energy to struggle against Naruto's grip. Vegeta closed his remaining eye and waited for the blond to finish him off.

"Say goodbye!" Naruto cocked his hand back and thrusted the Rasengan towards Vegeta's gut as fast as he could.

"Naruto stop!" The technique of the Yondaime stopped mere inches from Vegeta's gut. The Saiyan prince could feel the strong violent winds raging off the technique. Naruto looked back to Goku with a confused expression.

"Naruto please just let Vegeta go" Goku said calmly while approaching the two.

"What! Goku are you crazy, this guy and his partner slaughtered your friends and you want him to walk away freely!?" Naruto shouted, thinking Goku had finally lost his mind.

"Please Naruto this will be the only thing I ever ask from you. He can change I know it. Piccolo used to be evil but after we defeated Raditz he ended up training my son and even died defending him. Thats something the old Piccolo I faced would never had done" Goku placed a hand on Naruto shoulder while the Rasengan slowly vanished from the Jinchuriki's palm. Naruto sighed before he tossed Vegeta into the pod.

"I hope you don't make me regret this decision Goku but I guess even he can change" Naruto said while Goku smiled his famous Son grin.

"Yeah and besides I want to fight him by myself one day. Two Saiyan's at full strength going head to head in battle just so exciting!" Naruto chuckled at his new friends thirst for battle.

"Yeah I guess it wouldn't be too bad to fight him again one day" Naruto said while Vegeta panted heavily before glaring at the two.

"Enjoy this victory while it lasts but I swear next time we meet on the battlefield. It will be the end of you Naruto, Kakarot and everyone you love!" Vegeta shouted weakly while chuckling to himself. The injured prince closed the pod of his ship and it blasted off into the atmosphere. Not even seconds later, Vegeta had left the Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With King Kai)

King Kai couldn't help but smile at his pupil's decision to let the Saiyan live. While he didn't aprove of it, the choice showed Goku's need for a future challenge and it would give Goku an excuse to grow stronger. This Naruto character was strange to King Kai as he had never seen him before and the techniques he used. Some were Ki based but the others like those clones and actually manipulating wood to shape itself into that dragon were something else.

"I only hope this guy can help you out Goku later. Because Vegeta is just the beginning, you will face enemies down the road that will terrorize the whole universe. I can only hope you and this Naruto guy can be the answer to all our problems." King Kai thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Minato and Kushina)

"Oh yeah thats my baby dattebane!" Kushina cheered happily. Minato smiled at his wife's cheerful attitude. Minato was proud of his son even after the centuries of being locked away by those traitorus Kai's he still was so strong. But Minato knew Naruto had a lot of work to do if he wanted to get back into the same level of power he had before he was sealed. The Yondaime also could guess that his son needed to work on the attacks that manipulated both Chakra and Ki into one. He still remembered when King Yemma had showed him and the other Hokage's how to use Ki. When he tried to mix both it ended up disastorous. But if anyone could fully use the two energies as one, it was his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(Unknown location in otherworld)

It was dark, complete blackness before two eyes opened to reveal crimson with three tomoes in each eye. The figure had been watching the fight on Earth and couldn't help but chuckle.

"So your still playing the hero huh. Good for you... dobe" The figure laughed once again before he closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well thats basically the end of the Saiyan Saga as I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'm going to try to update as much as I can so be patient if it takes awhile for a chapter to come up. Also is anyone else hopeing WingFreedome update his story for Gohan returns sometime soon.  
MasterOfTheUnknown.


	8. Off To Planet Namek

Welcome everyone to another chapter of Shinobi Saga. Also its the first chapter of the Namek Saga. Now a lot of you guessed right, it was Sasuke at the end of chapter seven. I want it to be clear that he won't be showing up for awhile. He will make an appearance in the Namek Saga. but not in person. I know it sounds confusing but its similar to when Goku had a dream about Vegeta who gave him encouragement to fight Frieza. Someone asked me how Sasuke seen Naruto on Earth when he is obviously in hell. Remember when Goku fought Kid Buu and all the villans from hell seen that fight. Well Sasuke seen the one on Earth the same way. Also Sasuke is a big reason why Naruto has Madara's Sharingan. Bet no one can guess why ;)

As for if he will be good or evil. Well like I said you have awhile to wait before I put him in the story. I'm very happy people are enjoying this story and I try my best not only with grammar but plot and length wise to keep the reader's attention and stuff.

Well enough of my talking, its time to get on with the story.

I own nothing, not Naruto, DragonballZ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(A week later)

A whole week has passed since the departure of the Saiyan prince Vegeta. Goku recommended that Naruto go to the hospital to fix up any possible injuries he might have sustained from his fight with Vegeta but Naruto refused as Kurama had taken care of the problem. Both Naruto and Goku had met up with Bulma and the others who decided on what to do about their fallen friends. Krillin remembered hearing how the Saiyan's said Piccolo was from another planet. So the young monk suggested that they travel to his home world to see if they could use their DragonBalls to revive all their fallen friends. Needless to say everyone agreed on the idea. They had asked for King Kai's assistance to see if he could locate the planet Namek. It didn't take long before the Kai found it and gave the coordinates to them. Bulma calculated how long it would take to reach Namek and well lets just say the exact time was a lot longer then an Uzumaki's existence times two. All hope seemed loss before Mr. Popo showed up and told them about Kami's spaceship. Bulma got right to work on the ship to fix any damages and clean up all the rust the ship had gotten over its many years. Naruto and Goku didn't spend the week laying around, they spent the time sparring with one another and testing their limits. Naruto was still stronger then Goku even when he went to Kaioken times three. But when Goku accended above the Kaioken X3 to level four, Naruto had to unlock the first level of the Celestial Gates just to keep up in power wise and thanks to his Sharingan he was able to dodge or deflect some of Goku's better attacks.

When they weren't training, Naruto spent some time meeting Bulma and the others. Naruto's first meeting with Chi Chi was really interesting and Naruto learned that female fury in women were just as strong in this time period as it was during his. But it was totally worth it when he had used the Orokie no jutsu and seen the reactions of all the Son family. Naruto didn't know Gohan's face could glow that bright, Goku turned his head in respect of his wife but a massive blush dusted his cheeks and Chi Chi was beyond mad. The blond also explained a little of his past and what Chakra was. Needless to say Goku and Gohan both asked to learn to use their own Chakra, Naruto promised he would teach them how to do it once the Z-fighters were revived.

Gohan didn't really know how he did it but through sheer luck he was able to convince his school crazed mother that it was important for him to go to Namek with Krillin and Bulma. Chi Chi had basically packed Gohan's entire room and dropped her son off earlier, not wanting to be around Naruto more then she has to. Gohan was thankful his mom didn't notice the sword he got from Naruto. So Gohan decided to take up Naruto on his offer to help him improve his skill with his sword or as Naruto had called it Kenjutsu. Gohan's dad was resting on Roshi's couch with bandages wrapped around his waist, the Saiyan had taken a rather nasty injury thanks to a Rasengan Naruto had delivered during one of their spars.

Sparks flew through the air, steel clashed against steel. Naruto Uzumaki and his young pupil Son Gohan stood on the sandy beach of Roshi's house, their swords gleaming in the sun light as they slashed away at the other. Naruto

**"He's improving with that sword by the looks of it"** Kurama commented.

'He sure is' Naruto thought back while lashing out with a kick that knocked Gohan away. The young demi-Saiyan cried out in surprise and pain as his body flew across the ground. Gohan gritted his teeth before flipping back to his feet and settling in his Kenjutsu stance. His palms tightened on the hilt of Crimson Death while he exhaled slowly before inhaling, trying to recover some air into his lungs. The two had been going at it for hours, Naruto was relentless when it came to his sword training. When ever he made a flaw in his stance, Naruto would bash him across the skull with the hilt of his blade and told him to do it again. When ever he didn't strike right with his sword, Naruto would cut him and had him repeat. At the moment Gohan supported about ten cuts, two on each cheek, five on his arms and three on his legs. But never once did Gohan complaine, he knew Naruto wasn't doing those things to be mean to him, the blond just wanted him to improve and be the best he could. Gohan was about to charge Naruto again but his charge was interuptted when his sensei held up his hand.

"Gohan will be a great warrior one day" Krillin whispered, he had been watching the whole thing and was truly astounded by the skills displayed by Gohan and Naruto. Naruto with a sword could be compared to dancing with the way he moved so gracefully around Gohan.

"Alright no need to tire yourself out before you leave" Naruto said while resealing the blade of the Nidaime back within the seal on his arm.

"So why aren't you coming along with us sensei?" Gohan asked his older brother figure while resheathing Crimson Death.

"Because we don't have enough room or supplies for blondie"The familiar voice of Bulma said but you could hear she was irritated. Naruto's eye twitched at the comment but his expression remained emotionless, just like any good shinobi.

"Besides I'm going to be picking up those Senzu Beans from that cat guy you guys call Korin and give one to Goku" Naruto said. Now any normal person would be skeptic about a talking cat and magical beans that can heal you instantly. But Naruto has a summoning contract with giant toads and a Nine Tailed Fox sealed within his stomach, so it was possible. But Naruto swore if Korin was related in anyway to that damn demon cat Tora in any way, he would do one of two things. He would do everything in his power to watch Korin suffer or he would hide in fear. The blond could almost feel the phantom pain of when that cat clawed and bit his face during his time as a Genin.

Bulma scowled while glancing up at the ship. "Piccolo!" She shouted and the floor to the ship opened up before them. Naruto helped put Gohan's many suitcases on the platform while Bulma had hers stored in capsules. Krillin was carrying his own.

"Piccolo" The still scowling Bulma said and the platform of the ship began to rise. Naruto couldn't help but feel saddened as his little brother was about to depart from the Earth.

"Go out there and kick some alien ass for me little bro" Naruto said which got a thumbs up from Gohan.

"Naruto, don't use such language around Gohan!" Bulma shouted while Naruto was still looking at Gohan. The blond glanced over to Bulma as the floor was still rising and decided to get one last laugh on the woman.

"Im sorry did you say something?" Naruto asked with an eye smile. Inwardly he was rolling with laughter that he was able to pull a Kakashi and the shouts of anger that were muffled by the now closed space ship didn't do much except amuse him even more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(OtherWorld)

Hatake Kakashi was chatting with his old teammate Rin and his father Hatake Sakumo when he felt a sense of pride rush through him. He didn't know why but he just wanted to hug Naruto and call him one of his most prized students. Kakashi summed it up to Naruto using one of his tactics to pull a prank on someone and it worked greatly. Kakashi realised with great relief that somehow Naruto was still alive. Both Rin and Sakumo were noticing the variety of emotions running through Kakashi before they glanced at one another.

"Is he alright?" She asked with a whisper which got a chuckle from Sakumo.

"My son reads erotic novels, is useually late for everything and wears a mask beneath another. He also hangs out with a guy who writes said erotic novels and someone that likes to shout about 'Youth'. Your seriously now just asking if he's okay" Sakumo asked while Rin giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Gohan and the others)

Gohan watched as Bulma made her way over to the chair in the middle of the room. Gohan glanced around and was truly amazed by the many items that were placed in the ship. Though it did look a little small in his opinion.

"Hey Bulma where should I put my bag?" Krillin asked while Bulma's frown grew bigger.

"I don't care Krillin just put it somewhere!" She shouted while typing on the control panel.

"No need to be such a bitch" Krillin muttered lowly so Bulma and Gohan didn't hear what he said.

"Five seconds to launch. Destination Planet Namek!" Bulma said while the computer buzzed to life and after a few seconds it responded with an "Okay" As Bulma began the countdown, Krillin and Gohan raced off to buckle themselves in to their seats.

'Its going to be a long trip' Both males thought while successfully buckling themselves in as the ship began to blast off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Naruto let out a small whistle as the ship began to lift off before shooting up through the air with speeds that were almost untraceable to him unless he used his Sharingan. Naruto looked over to Roshi who was still staring off after the ship. Naruto heard the front door open and watched with amusement as Goku stumbled out of the house.

"What was that sound?!" Goku shouted while a hand was still clutched around his bruised stomach even though it was wrapped with medical tape.

"That was Gohan, Bulma and Krillin leaving for planet Namek" Roshi said while Goku began to pout like a child.

"Aww I wanted to go to Namek" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the supposed strongest fighter on Earth pouting like a kid who's parents took away his favorite toy.

"We wouldn't have been able to fit in that ship with the others Goku and besides I hear that Dr. Brieffs is making a special spaceship for both you and I. One that we can actually train in" Naruto said while the pout on Goku's face vanished before it was replaced with excitement.

"Really thats amazing!" Goku shouted while pumping his fists into the air. The Saiyan's laughs turned into pain filled moans as the injuries of the Rasengan still hadn't healed.

"Relax Goku and besides Dr. Brieff said the ship wouldn't be done for a few more days. Thats enough time for me to pick up those Senzu Beans and for you to heal up"Naruto glanced up into the sky as if he could still see the ship.

'Be safe everyone'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Bulma unbuckled her seat belt and released a small sigh. "Were deep in space, you can move around freely" She said and without another word went into another room of the ship.

"So Gohan, can you actually do something about that outfit your mother forced upon you?"Krillin asked.

Gohan nodded with a smile and unbuttoned his shirt. "Sure can" Gohan within moments replaced the outfit his mother picked out for him with a replica of Piccolo's outfit. The only difference is their was a red cloak with black flames hanging off his neck.

"Oh I get it, your outfit is a combination of both Piccolo's and Naruto's huh?"

"You got it, I asked Naruto if he could make me a copy of his cloak because I liked it so much. Also he told me if it ever gets ruined, I just channel a little bit of my Ki into it and bam! its repaired" Gohan did a spin to show off his outfit which got a laugh from Krillin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

(A few days later)

Bulma was dressed in a tanktop and her underwear. She let out a loud yawn before she tossed the book she was reading onto the floor. Bulma sat up from her bed while rubbing her eyes. "I'm so bored" Bulma said while picking up a beer, opening the tab and taking a huge drink.

"We've only been in space for seven days. I knew I should have installed that hibernation device on this ship" Bulma said before looking over to Krillin and Gohan who were meditating on the floor. "They must be image training again" She sighed.

(Image training)

The area around the two could be compared to outerspace as it was completly pitch black out and their were multiple stars. Gohan watched as Krillin materialized infront of him and attacked. Gohan threw up his guard while Krillin pounded away at the son of Goku with his fists. Gohan kept deflecting each blow with ease before grabbing one of the monk's fists and tossed him through the air. Krillin spun through the air, his hands cupped by his side.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin threw his hands forward and the blast sailed from his hands. The Ki blast barreled towards Gohan who threw his hands forward and caught it. With a grunt, Gohan threw the blast up in the air and it exploded. As Krillin rushed towards Gohan, the demi-Saiyan simply raised two fingers and with a shout of "Special Beam Cannon" The technique tore through Krillin who's image disappeared into nothing.

(Real World)

Krillin snapped out of his mental training and his breathing came out heavily. "You sure have gotten stronger Gohan. And you didn't even draw your sword"

"Thanks Krillin, you have improved yourself"Gohan said.

"Yeah thats good and all but you two have some cleaning up to do" Bulma said while gesturing to the mess around them.

"But... but thats yo.. your mess" Krillin stuttered out while Bulma scowled again, she seemed to do that a lot lately.

"I've been busy Krillin and as far as I'm concerned the both of you are just passangers. Now get cleaning!" Without another word, Bulma left the room leaving an irritated Krillin and a confused Gohan. The two then began to clean the mess up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Eighteen days had passed since Vegeta had left the Earth. He was approaching a planet that was filled with a bunch of humanoid soldiers wearing the same battle attire as Vegeta did. A red siren sounded through the base and alerted them to Vegeta's presence as his space pod entered the atmosphere.

"Is it lord Frieza?" One soldier asked.

"No thats lord Vegeta's signal coming in. But why is their only one pod?" The soldier asked before they all left to greet the Saiyan prince. The pod landed on the surface with a soft thud and everyone waited for Vegeta to emerge. When he didn't after a few moments it started to worry them.

"Why isn't he getting out?" One asked.

"Its because his life signal is really low. He's using life support! Vegeta needs medical assistance right away" The soldiers busted open Vegeta's pod and carried the unconsious Saiyan towards the medical chamber.

An hour had passed and a lizard like creature was monitoring Vegeta's progress. The medical waters within the chamber Vegeta was placed in was slowly but surely healing all the wounds Vegeta had suffered. "Its astounding that he's even consious" The doctor exclaimed.

Inside the pod, Vegeta replayed the battle against Naruto in his mind. The way the blond made it looked like they were equal in the beginning and then he completly humiliated him when he rose his power above his own. 'Naruto.. you will pay for this humiliation one day' Vegeta thought as the blond bastard's smiling image flashed across his mind before it was replaced by Kakarot. 'I will get you back as well Kakarot'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Its done" The doctor said while pressing a button on the pannel. The medical pod that Vegeta was contained in opened up and the water splashed onto the floor. Vegeta's useual widow peak was drenched and his eyes were still closed.

"Vegeta you can open your eyes" The doctor said. Vegeta flexed his hand as he felt all his wounds had been closed and healed up.

"Sorry Vegeta but we were not able to regenerate your tail" The doctor said which got a sigh from Vegeta.

"It will grow back" Vegeta said as he dressed in a new suit of battle armor. The doctor tried to ask Vegeta about what happened on Earth but Vegeta seemingly ignored him, not wanting to recall his fight with Naruto.

"Is Frieza around?" Vegeta asked but got a negative response from the physician.

"No but Kewie said he wanted to speak with you" Vegeta once again sighed in annoyance, he really didn't want to deal with the frustration that Kewie was going to cause him. He handed the doctor his scouter and left while ignoring the doctor who said he would need it. Vegeta exited the medical section of the base and seen Kewie standing their with a smirk plastered on his scaley face.

"Yo Vegeta I heard that both Nappa and Raditz has been killed. So who on that little planet has made the supposed invincible Saiyan's his or her punching bag" Vegeta scowled at the alien and was tempted to reduce Kewie to ashes.

"Get lost Kewie before I kill you"

"What ever you say tough guy. Anyway lord Frieza is not pleased with the actions you displayed on Earth. However he has forgiven you for the wonderful discovery you made" Kewie said which caused Vegeta to pale slightly.

'He couldn't mean' Vegeta started to think before he glared at the alien. "What did I discover" Vegeta growled out which caused the smirk on Kewie's face to widen.

"The secret to eternal life" Kewie said.

"Then that means"Vegeta started to say as he took off in a sprint ignoring Kewie's calling for him to come back. Vegeta snatched up the scouter from the doctor and placed it over his face. 'Dammit! he listened to our whole conversation back on Earth!' Vegeta hopped into one of the availabe space pods and took off into orbit once he was done typing in planet Namek's coordinates.

"Vegeta, damn you!"Kewie shouted.

The Saiyan prince's ship tore through space as he was infuriated by what that damned Kewie told him. 'Frieza will not get eternal life. Those DragonBalls our mine' Vegeta thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(34 days later)

Kami's spaceship finally entered Namek's atmosphere and they landed softly on the bluish green grass. The door to the ship opened and all three of its passangers stepped out with huge grins on their faces.

"We made it!"Bulma shouted as she pulled a small device from her pocket and examined it with sharp and calculating eyes.

"This place sure is beautiful" Gohan said his eyes taking in all his surroundings.

"No doubt about it Gohan" Krillin said.

"Hey you two it looks like I've got a reading on a few DragonBalls and they are near by"Bulma announced which got the two's attention. Gohan and Krillin felt a few powerful Ki signatures slither across their senses.

"Do you feel that Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah that Ki is strong but it has a little bit of an evil feeling to it don't it?"Krillin said which got a nod from Gohan.

"That doesn't make sense though. Didn't Mr. King Kai tell us that all Namekians were gentle by nature?"

"Why are you two so surprised. With Piccolo and Kami as strong as they are, is it really that unnatural for their to be strong presences here on Namek?" Bulma said trying to calm her two little friends. Thats when Krillin and Gohan felt it, their eyes widen in fear and shock. They glanced towards the sky which confused Bulma as she seen the emotions register on their faces.

"Whats wrong with you two?, I don't see nothing out there"Bulma asked. Suddenly a black dot began to fall from the atmosphere as it got closer, Bulma was able to see it was a space craft of some sort with one door on it and was round in shape. Bulma recognized that sort of spaceship as she had seen it barely over a month ago.

"That... it can't be" She stuttered out.

"Its a Saiyan spaceship! Hide your powers quickly Gohan before we are discovered" Both Krillin and Gohan lowered their power to undetectable levels as they felt out the Ki from within the pod.

"Its Vegeta" Gohan said through gritted teeth but one could see a drip of sweat falling from his face. He was nervous though he wouldn't admit it.

"He's here for the DragonBalls! We have no time to lose, lets move out"Krillin grabbed hold of Bulma's wrist and took off in a sprint with Gohan following behind him. They made sure not to fly so Vegeta wouldn't be able to detect their Ki signatures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta emerged from his pod with a fierce scowl still on his face. "That bastard Frieza won't get the Dragonballs if its the last thing I do" Vegeta growled out while tapping his scouter. The small device buzzed to life and it detected a few more signatures.

"It seems Frieza isn't alone. Zarbon and Dedoria are here as well" Vegeta muttered while summoning his Ki and he rocketed off through the air, his Ki creating a loud sonic boom at the speeds he was traveling at.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well thats it for this chapter. It might be awhile before I update again so I hope you can all be patient.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


	9. Finding Trouble, Truth uncovered

Welcome all my readers to another exciting chapter of A Shinobi Saga and thanks to everyone who has stood by this story so far. I'm glad you've enjoyed it and I will always continue to do my best.

Also I have a question about the Naruto pairing, do you still want it to be Naruto/Android Eighteen and West Kai or do you just want it to be Naruto/Android Eighteen.

I can make it either way you guys/girls choose :)

Before I forget, that damn bill SOPA is back and when need to fucking get rid of it, I want everyone of my sexy readers to vote against it and finally put an end to the damn thing. Well enough of my talking and lets get onto the story.

I own nothing, not Naruto or DragonBallZ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"So it seems Vegeta wants the DragonBalls as well" Frieza spoke casually as he went over the information that Zarbon just informed him of.

"It seems so my lord but Kewie is going after the arrogant monkey. Those two have hated each other for as long as I can remember and their abilities are roughly the same. Vegeta is unlikely to leave their in one piece" Zarbon said with his head bowed in respect for the supposed tyrant of the universe. "And their is something else Frieza-sama, that party you sent to check on the disturbance of those new power levels, they rose before completely snuffing out our soldiers"

Frieza simply let out a small chuckle that sent shivers running up and down Zarbon's spine."Interesting, for now leave them alone but if they are discovered trying to interfere with my plans, eliminate them immediantly"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"So you've finally arrived Kewie, took you long enough" Vegeta said with a smirk as the fish faced alien landed infront of him with his arms cross, a smirk as arrogant as the Saiyan princes stretched across his scaley face.

"I think its finally time to settle the score between us Vegeta. Don't worry though I promise to make your death quick and painless"

"Oh really now? Let me show you something Kewie, I learned a new trick from the Earthlings" Vegeta said before he began to summon his Ki. A vein throbbed on his forehead sending blood and energy racing across the Saiyan's system and began to increase his power and physical abilities. Since Kewie couldn't sense power levels, he didn't know about the drastic change taking place before him.

"What how to run away and hide?" Kewie taunted with his arms unfolded and hands on his hips.

"How to control my battle strength"Vegeta said through clentched teeth, his only focus on building up his power.

"Control your battle strength?"

"Just check with that damned scouter of your's" Kewie scowled at being told what to do by Vegeta of all people but decided to comply. He clicked the button on his scouter and multiple numbers filled the screen, it kept going higher and higher. Kewie's smirk disappeared and complete shock registered on his face.

"Its not possible, the two of us have always been evenly matched" Kewie had to resist the urge to stutter as Vegeta's power still increased higher which caused the alien to break out in a cold sweat. Suddenly the scouter on Kewie's face erupted in a small shower of sparks and electronic parts. Kewie stumbled back in surprise as the device on his face had exploded and felt true fear as Vegeta began to approach him and by the look on the Saiyan's face, he had evil intentions on his mind.

"Wait Vegeta I just had a great idea, why don't the both of us join forces. I never liked Frieza to begin with and Im sure the two of us can take down Zarbon and Dadoria" Kewie said nervously.

Vegeta simply growled while taking a few steps towards Kewie. "Speak all the lies you want Kewie, you will be the one not leaving here alive" Vegeta watched as Kewie stumbled back once again before something behind him must have caught his attention.

"Oh lord Frieza its you!" Kewie shouted with fake joy. Vegeta was surprised and turned around fully expecting to see the arrogant smirk of Frieza but he found nothing. Surprise shifted to boiling anger at being tricked by such a low leveled warrior. Vegeta turned back and faced Kewie only to see him launching a barrage of reddish and orange energy waves that consumed his body in a giant explosion. Once Kewie felt the last bit of his energy drain, he cut off his power and the Ki waves stopped. There was no sign of Vegeta, just a giant cloud of smoke and dust that had been formed due to the surprise attack.

"That should have finished him"

"Not really"The all too familiar voice of Vegeta said from behind Kewie."All you've done is made me angry Kewie" Vegeta slammed his fist hard into Kewie's gut causing the alien to not only fly through the air uncontrolably but cough up purple blood. Vegeta extended his fingers towards the flying form of his supposed rival and muttered 'Boom'. Vegeta watched in a cold and predatory satisfaction as Kewie's body exploded in the sky. The only remaining thing was Kewie's ashes that were now being carried in the wind and off to who knows where.

"What a foul firework that was" Vegeta broke out into a laugh, Kewie was only the beginning to the fall and take over of Frieza. Vegeta though was no fool, even with his greatly increased power, he knew he was no match for Frieza. To kill the supposed emperor of the universe, Vegeta decided he would need the DragonBalls to finally grant his wish of eternal life.

'Thanks to their damn scouters, Frieza and the others must know what I have planned. And from what I heard over radio transmission is you need all seven to actually get a wish granted' Vegeta looked up into the sky and seen one of the many clouds that drifted overhead. Vegeta stood their thinking on his next course of action before he suddenly laughed.

"I guess I will search and find one of the DragonBalls. Once those fools have gathered the remaining six, I will sneak down and take them all for myself. And finally when I have my wish granted, I will defeat Frieza and after that you Naruto" Vegeta said with a sinister laugh before blasting off in the sky. Vegeta thought things were really starting to look up for him in a sense but he didn't know that in the days to come his luck will change from bad to worst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Bulma Briefs was feeling many emotions at the moment. Anger, fear, sadness and so many others. Why you may be asking, well just moments ago a couple of soldiers wearing Saiyan armor showed up and threatened to kill them. Gohan and Krillin had instantly jumped into battle and defeated the two with little to no effort on their parts. But it didn't come with a price as one of the soldiers had destroied their ship, leaving them stranded on Namek. She had tried to repair the ship to the best of her abilities but it was all for not.

Gohan and Krillin decided to make a cave on one of the many islands of planet Namek their base of operations so to speak. The two had planned to go searching for the Dragonballs but when a group of powerful beings flew by them, it was confirmed by Bulma who had the Dragon Radar that the group they were currently following had the magical orbs in their possession. They had told Bulma to set up a capsule house and try to contact Earth which she happily agreed too. Gohan and Krillin watched from above the village as the group began to hurt the Namekian's left and right. Gohan could feel his entire body fill with rage as they hurt not only the elders but the children as well just so they could find the location of a DragonBall.

"Calm down Gohan, if you run in there you'll only get yourself and me killed" Krillin said sternly which was unusual for the regularly terrified Z-Fighter. Gohan payed no attention as his Ki unintentionally spiked which drew the attention of Dedoria.

"Lord Frieza, their are a few power levels near us" He said before the alien's scouter beeped again but not in the direction of Gohan and Krillin. "And it seems their are others coming this way as well" He pointed over to see a couple of Namekian warriors who landed between Frieza and the Namekian elders.

"So the rumors are true, you monsters are attacking our villages" The youngest Namekian of the group grolwed out. Frieza simply chuckled while putting his hand close to his heart and faked hurt.

"Your words wound me Namekian. All we wanted was to come to your village and take your DragonBall and then leave. But now that you've interuptted us, it seems you'll have to die now" Frieza said, his mask of polite violence shattered revealing the true evil that was hidden beneath.

"Be careful fighting them" said the village Chief.

"Its not like they will be much of a threat with a power level of only 1000" Dedoria called out as he stood next to his Lord and waited for the supposed slaughter to occur. In brief seconds though, his look of arrogance shifted to shock as the Namekian's easily began to defeat the lower soldiers left and right with what looked to be little effort.

Gohan and Krillin cheered silently from the sidelines as they watched the Namekian's beat down some of Frieza's lower rank soldiers. The soldiers tried using their Ki cannons to destroy them but the Namekians took the attacks and came back for more.

"These Namekian's are stronger then what our scouters have told us" Frieza said with little worry, its not like anyone on that planet posed a threat to him.

"Indeed Lord Frieza but I thought Dedoria said they only had a level of 1000?"Zarbon asked while pushing his bangs aside when a small gust of wind blew in his face.

"Im guessing the Namekians are a race that can surpress their Ki levels at will. You don't see those often"Dedoria grumbled out ignoring the shouts of joy coming from the Namekian children.

"You can finish them off Dedoria"Frieza said.

"Yes sir" Dedoria suddenly felt the scouter on his face explode. Dedoria turned to the direction of the Namekian elder with a face full of rage. The Elder acted quickly and destroied the remaining scouters.

"Why you bastard!, I will kill each and every last one of you Nameks"Dedoria shouted before blasting towards the Elder who took a stance but you could see the alien's legs tremble in fright.

"Wait Dedoria!"Frieza called out which put a halt to Dedoria's charge."I want you to kill these three Nameks first" Dedoria growled out in agreement while vanishing in an impressive display of speed. He reappeared behind the first of his victims and punched the Namekian in the back. Dedoria's attack was so strong that it literally pierced the Namekian's chest and covered Dedoria's fist in a purple crimson liquid. The Namekian who chest was pierced gasped out, the feeling of life draining fast from his body. Dedoria turned to see the Namek in the purple tunic was charging at him which caused a smirk to grow.

"Come get some!"Dedoria shouted. He thrusted his elbow into the purple claded Namekian before ripping his blood stained hand from the corpse of the other Namek he killed. Dedoria only didn't think twice as he vaporized the tunic wearing Namek. The last Namekian gave Dedoria the most trouble as he was dodging blows left and right while creating distance. The Namekian in orange threw his hands forward while releasing an gigantic Ki wave.

'Boom!'

The blast hit Dedoria head on which gave the Elders to sigh in relief. But that relief turned to horror as Dedoria emerged from the attack without a single scratch. Dedoria rushed forward and slammed his cranium into the warrior's chest effectivly caving in his ribs. The two crashed into a mountain and Dedoria was the only one to walk away alive. As Dedoria retook his place by Frieza, the tyrant look towards the trembling Elder.

"You see by now that it is hopless to defy us, so why don't you hand over your DragonBall" Frieza said which got a growl of anger and frustration from the Elder.

"If I do so, then you will not lay a finger on the children okay?" The Elder asked.

"Of course but it would have been much easier if we had done it this way from the beginning"Frieza laughed as the Elder left to retrieve the DragonBall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

(With Naruto and Goku)

The two watched with amazement as the ship Bulma's dad had made for them was traveling through space with intense speeds. It was both Naruto and Goku's first time leaving the planet Earth so the two were both eager to see the sights real fast. Naruto almost lost his mind at how long it took for Bulma's dad to complete the ship but he had to admit the wait was now worth it. The man was a true genius if he actually installed a gravity machine on it.

"Wow outerspace sure is dark or maybe its night time out here?"Goku asked his eyes never leaving the endless darkness of space that was briefly lighted by the appearance of the trillions of stars that surrounded them. Goku's comment got a chuckle from the blond Jinchuriki.

"Im pretty sure its always dark in space Goku"

"Well never mind that, we have training to do"Goku said while walking towards the control panel of the ship."King Kai's planet had ten times Earth's gravity so I should start at twenty but I don't know if you've had training dealing with intense gravity Naruto?" Goku asked which got a negative nod from Naruto.

"No but do twenty times gravity anyways, I will just pump Chakra into my muscles so they can with stand the pressure. It will not only help me build a tolerance to intense gravity but it will help build my reserves up too" Naruto finished. The Saiyan only nodded and spun the dial on the machine. Almost immediantly Naruto crashed into the floor while Goku slumped down onto his knees. Naruto gritted his teeth as a massive pressure was raining down upon him and he pushed a good ammount of chakra into his legs to push himself up. He struggled to get to his feet as did Goku.

"It seems like its working" Goku said through gritted teeth before he began trying to walk around. Naruto decided to follow the Saiyan's example and began to move around the ship, hopeing his body will get used to the intense gravity soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The Elder returned with the six star DragonBall and released a frustrated sigh. "Here take it and leave the village"

"Well done" Frieza smiled as some remaining lowly soldiers took the ball from the Elders hands and returned it to their Lord. "While Im thinking about it I want you to give up the location of the remaining DragonBalls"

The Elder glared at Frieza and snarled. "I won't give up their location and I've lived up to my end of the deal, leave here at once!"

"What a pity, I guess you'll have to be killed along with the children" Frieza said and as the Elder was about to respond, Dedoria appeared infront of him and smashed his elbow into the surprised Elder. The force of the strike sent the Elder Namek flying through one of the houses in the village and effectively reduced it to rubble.

"Elder!"Both the children cried out as the Elder limped out of the remains of the house with more scrapes and cuts that anyone cared to count. The Elder coughed and looked towards the children. "Run away as fast as you can" He said. The two didn't need to be told twice and took off in a sprint in the direction away from the village. The Elder settled in his fighting stance while Dedoria still was smileing with evil intentions directed towards him.

"Kill those two" Frieza ordered. With that Dedoria shot a Ki blast from his mouth but instead of hitting the Elder like Gohan and Krillin expected, they both watched in horror as the blast struck one of the children. Gohan instantly felt the kid's life force vanish. The demi-Saiyan gritted his teeth in barely restrained rage while his hand went towards the hilt of his sword that was hidden beneath his cloak.

Dedoria appeared infront of the Elder and bashed him across the jaw with a vicious right hook. Dedoria suddenly had a great idea as he appeared behind the Elder and seized his head in a vice grip. Dedoria allowed the Namek to struggle for a few brief moments and then with a sharp twist, broke the Elder's neck. Gohan and Krillin couldn't contain how horrified they were as their jaws were dropped to the ground as time seemed to move slowly before them as the body of the Namekian Elder dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Finish the kid off Dedoria"Frieza said with a smile.

"Will do Lord Frieza" The Namekian child with tears flowing down his face tried to run but his attempt was cut off when Dedoria appeared in his path his hands held high.

"This is your end!"Dedoria said. Gohan had enough he couldn't stand by and watch this slaughter take place anymore. He withdrew Crimson Death from its sheath and with a shout, charged towards Dedoria while ignoring Krillin's calling after him. Dedoria heard the shout and turned to see the sharp tip of a sword slash across his face. The alien screamed as the blade easily cut his skin and sent his blood sailing through the air. Gohan twisted sharply in the air and delivered a skull rattling roundhouse kick that sent Dedoria into another of the remaining houses in the Namekian village.

"That will teach you" Gohan said before quickly sheathing his blade and scooping up the child. Gohan knew even after all the training he did with Naruto and Piccolo he wasn't ready to face this Dedoria guy just yet and he needed to save the child.

"We better get out of here Gohan!"Krillin said which drawed the attention of Zarbon and Frieza. Gohan and Krillin both took off into the sky's leaving Frieza and his men behind.

"Another one huh?"Zarbon observed with a bored glance.

"It seems both are Earthlings if I was one to guess"Frieza laughed as Dedoria finally emerged from the rubble while holding onto his bleeding cheek. Blood seeped through Dedoria's fingers and his face was flushed with rage.

"You better hurry up and catch them before they escape Dedoria" Frieza said while Dedoria shot off in persuit of the two who had made a fool of him infront of Frieza.

Krillin stole a glance over his shoulder to see a pissed off pink alien closing in on them. Gohan and Krillin increased their speed which resulted in a small sonic boom that echoed through the Namekian sky. The clouds seemed to move out of their way as they shot off but Dedoria seemed persistant to catch them. As the two became just black specks in his sight, he filled with rage as his bloodied cheek still stung, a clear reminder to him that a kid had injured him!

"You think you can escape me!" He shouted while being encased in a bright pink aura. Dedoria's speed suddenly grew greatly as he closed distance between the two Earthling's with speed that a man his size shouldn't possess. Energy flared to life in his palms which looked like a bright pink light to anyone who seen Dedoria pass by. Dedoria began to release a volley of pink blasts that both Krillin and Gohan skillfully avoided. Krillin though was having it easier than Gohan as the son of Goku had to worry about keeping the unconsious child safe in his arms. Krillin was now getting annoyed with Dedoria, he knew for right now, fighting him wasn't an option. Keeping the child protected was more important then getting in a silly brawl with an alien that seemed to be a lot stronger than the Saiyan Nappa he had faced on Earth.

"Gohan keep your eyes forward or close them. Just what ever you do, don't look this way" Krillin said while doing a complete spin that had the monk facing the rampaging Dedoria's direction. Gohan didn't know what Krillin had planned but as long as it got Dedoria off their tail for the time being, then he wouldn't argue. He placed his index and middle fingers close to his head and flashed Dedoria a grin.

"Take this Taiyoken!"

Dedoria howled in shock and anger as a massive light seemed to appear from nowhere and steal his vision away from him. He was so surprised that he came to a stop in the sky while furriously rubbing his eyes as to clear the gray after images of a smiling Krillin from his mind. After what seemed like forever, the world finallly though still blurry came back into his sight. A few moments later, his vision sharpened untill he could finally see perfectly again. Dedoria looked infront of him and their stood an empty air space.

A powerful feeling of hate swelled within his being. Not only had Dedoria been humiliated while being in the presence of Frieza but those two damn kids had managed to slip away from him! No one was around to hear Dedoria yelling out his frustrations to the world. Dedoria's throat finally became raw from his constant screaming and with a heavily wounded pride, flew back to report his failure to Frieza and the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Gohan and Krillin clutched their sides while a gleeful laughter escaped their own throats. They had managed to take refuge in one of the caves on a floating island. Both could hear the pink alien as he was yelling in anger and when he finally disappeared from their line of sight, complete joy that they couldn't contain had been released in the form of laughing.

"Yay we did it!" Gohan cheered.

"We've escaped for now, lets get back to Bulma"Krillin glanced down to the now slightly awakened Namekian child who released a small yawn, revealing his small but clearly sharp teeth all Namekians seemed to have. "Are you able to fly?"

"Yes I am" The child responded and as if to prove his point, he hovered above the ground slightly. He gave Gohan and Krillin a deep bow."Thank you both for saving me"

Krillin simply patted Gohan on the back while releasing another chuckle."Say your thanks to Gohan, he was the one who saved you while giving that pink guy a nice little present"

"So would you like to come with us?"Gohan asked the child who's mouth quickly flashed into a smile.

"Sure!"

"Then lets go!" Without another word needed to be said, Gohan, Krillin and the Namekian child took off into the sky towards Bulma's direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**"Damn that Goku guy is as big of a training monster then you brat"** The familiar voice of Kurama rang through Naruto's mind. Naruto simply grunted in response as he was too focused on what he was doing to respond. Currently Naruto was using what he learned from the Tree Walking Excercise to stick to the ceiling of the ship while dodging shuriken that was being thrown his way by a clone. It didn't help that the shuriken had to be enhanced in speed with Futon chakra so it could stay air born and not fall to the ground thanks to the greatly increased gravity. Naruto would have been sporting a few cuts had it not been for Kurama's healing. The blond couldn't help but be thankful for the Bijuu he had sealed within his stomach.

'Clang!'

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked down to see Goku with a weight barbell laying across his head and swirling eyes. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the father of Gohan's situation but just like Karma says, if you do something bad to someone, something bad will happen to you. When Naruto had begun laughing at Goku, his concentration had slipped and he began his free fall through the air. Within seconds, Naruto joined Goku on the ground with a matching pair of swirling eyes while Kurama was laughing his furry ass off the whole time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Dedoria was still flying through the sky when he was suddenly attacked from the side and sent crashing into the sea below. Dedoria regained his senses quickly and shot out of the ocean to see Vegeta smirking at him with his arms placed firmly across his chest. Dedoria growled at the Saiyan."Vegeta! how dare you attack me!"

"So the little guard dog of Frieza still tries to act tough even when his master isn't around"Vegeta taunted which only served to fuel the anger Dedoria had from earlier.

"How dare you say that to me you piece of Saiyan trash!" He was about to continue throwing insults his way before he noticed the scouter in Vegeta's face. Dedoria quickly gained his senses and chuckled at Vegeta who now raised an eye brow at the alien's strange shift of emotion.

"Vegeta, give me your scouter right now! and I will think about sparing your life" Dedoria demanded. Vegeta noticed Dedoria seemed to be missing his scouter and quickly pieced the puzzel together on why he wanted his scouter.

"I thought it was strange why the communication was suddenly cut off. It looks like you've all lost your scouters" Vegeta's voice irritated Dedoria to no end but he needed to keep a calm head if he wanted to get that scouter. He watched Vegeta remove the device from his face and tossed it on the ground. Dedoria's anger and irritation filled with shock as Vegeta had actually listened to him of all people.

"Your actually going to hand it over?"Dedoria's shock vanished and an arrogant grin flashed on his face."It seem's you've realised your life was on the line and decided to be the smart guy for once, good for you Vegeta" Dedoria said while walking towards the scouter.

As Dedoria got closer to the device, Vegeta suddenly stomped on it and reduced the scouter to pieces.

"Vegeta!, why would you do something like that you fool?!"

"It matters not Dedoria for I no longer need a scouter" Vegeta said.

"Then how the hell will you locate Lord Frieza, the DragonBalls or the Namekians?!"

"Lets just say I learned a few tricks from my time on Earth" Vegeta said which got a growl from Dedoria who's hand unconsiously moved to the slash mark that stopped bleeding but he could still feel the phantom pain as the steel of the blade tore away at his skin.

"So those two bastards I faced earlier were Earthlings huh!" Dedoria shouted which shocked Vegeta.

"Theirs no way those Earthling's are here, its just not possible"Vegeta muttered while Dedoria finally reached his boiling point.

"I can't believe you joined up with the Earthling's Vegeta, you of all people. Now leave my sight or prepare to die!" Dedoria said and even though he tried to act tough, Vegeta could almost see the fear coming off Dedoria.

"I know you fear me Dedoria, I know you felt just how much stronger I've become. Your saw it on your scouter as I turned little Kewie into a bunch of fireworks"Vegeta let out a laugh that chilled Dedoria to the bone.

"That scouter was malfunctioning, I know it was!" Dedoria raised his hands and a sphere of orange and yellow color grew between his palms. With a shout, Dedoria threw the Ki wave forward which consumed Vegeta's form in the massive collumn of light. He kept fireing blast after blast untill Dedoria felt his energy start to drop greatly.

"That..wi..will show you bastard" Dedoria panted out watching as the smokescreen that was conjured up by his Ki blast start to slowly fade out. But to his horror, their wasn't a body to be seen!

"Nice try Dedoria" Vegeta's voice came up from behind him. Dedoria lashed out with a back fist which was caught by the gloved hand of the Saiyan prince. Vegeta gripped and twisted both of Dedoria's arms before he began to pull which brought a scream that erupted from Dedoria's throat. The scream sounded like music to the Saiyan's ears though.

"We Saiyan's get stronger the more we fight. The stronger the opponent, the more powerful we become. After nearly dieing on Earth, I have come back from the brink of death and I'm as strong as ever" Vegeta continued his pulling and internally laughed as Dedoria struggled against his grip. Vegeta was about to deliver the killing blow when Dedoria began to shout.

"Wait Vegeta! if you let me go I will tell you the truth of what happened to your home planet!" That statement caught Vegeta's attention.

"What do you mean? What secret?!"

"Release me and I will tell you!" Vegeta who now sported a scowl released Dedoria who stretched the numb feelings of his arms.

"Now start talking before I vaporize you!" Vegeta said.

"Planet Vegeta wasn't destroied by a giant meteor like Lord Frieza told you"

"What?!" Vegeta screamed.

"On your own, the Saiyan's couldn't hope to compare to the might of Lord Frieza" Dedoria began as he started to back away slowly from the Saiyan prince."But if the Saiyan's ever started to come together and face against Lord Frieza, well it would certainly bring a lot of trouble. So he decided to do the next best thing and take care of the problem before it even crossed your little Saiyan minds. Lord Frieza was the one who destroied Planet Vegeta" Dedoria had begun to float in the sky as Vegeta remained rooted in his spot.

"I know this is a huge shock for you Vegeta so I will take this chance and return to Lord Frieza" Dedoria said which caused Vegeta to chuckle.

"I care little about what happened to the Planet Vegeta, my friends or my family" Vegeta clentched his fists as his onyx eyes shined with anger towards Dedoria. Vegeta's Ki seemed to sky rocket which caused Dedoria to break out in a cold sweat. "I'm more furious with myself that I didn't know the truth from the start and let you bully me when I was a child!" Vegeta's hand was glowing a dark violet as he gathered energy for an attack.

Dedoria began to panic and tried to escape the Saiyan's wrath. However Vegeta was almost disgusted with Dedoria's attempt at an escape and released a massive Ki blast that flooded Namek in a bright blue light. Dedoria seen the blast as it pratically roared at him like an enraged dragon and he barely felt it as his body turned to ashes.

"Frieza fears the unlimited potential only we Saiyan's have" Vegeta said, his eyes gained a far away look as if he was recalling a few choice memories.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Naruto)

Goku decided to get some rest and finally turned off the gravity machine which made the two feel lighter then they had been for the past hours. While Goku was napping, Naruto decided to finally stress the problem thats been plaguing his mind for the past few hours. He sat in a meditative position and entered his mind.

His mind had changed from the sewer it once was and it had become a giant field with a beautiful lush green forest in the background. A small trickle could be heard as fish could be seen leaping out of a small river before diving back into its depths. Naruto felt the imaginary grass bend under his feet as he approached who he was looking for.

**"What took you so long?"** The Nine Tails asked. When Naruto had learned to control his mind, he had finally gotten Kurama out of his cage and instead implanted the seal on a collar that Kurama wore on his neck. But of course Kurama had to make his own change to the collar so thats why it was a chain collar with a few spikes, it was supposed to make him look bad ass or something. Kurama noticed the serious expression on Naruto's face and couldn't help but sigh, he knew that face only came up when he asked about one certain topic.

"I've just come to see if our prisoner is still chained up?" Naruto said.

**"He's hasn't moved since the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto"** Naruto's blue eyes grew cold at the mere mention of his presence being within him.

"I'm going to check out the seal" Naruto began to walk away only to be stopped as Kurama layed a giant paw infront of him.

**"Speaking of seals, something is wrong with ours"** The Nine Tails pointed at the glowing Kanji on his collar. Naruto inspected the seal, he had become a seal master during his time as Hokage. His level of seals could be compared to that of his father, the Yondaime or his mother Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death. Naruto quickly noticed the problem.

"Why does the seal only have the Eight Trigrams?"What most knew about Naruto's seal was that Minato had summoned the Shinigami to seal half of Kurama within him. The Death God's will and power held the seal together while the Eight Trigrams kept it closed. It could be compared to a locked door being the Eight Trigrams seal while the Shinigami's power was the key in a since that kept the Nine Tails sealed in his body.

**"I can only guess something has happened to the Shinigami"**

"What could have happened to the Shinigami of all beings?"Naruto asked while Kurama tapped his furry chin in thought.

**"I'm guessing his spirit faded away"**Kurama noticed the confused look on his container's face and decided to explain. **"As we both know the Shinigami was a God that ruled over the realm of the dead while Kami ruled over the realm of the living. The Gods of our time couldn't be killed, injured yes but killed no. The Shinigami while being an all powerful being just like Kami had one true weakness. The power of belief"**

"Power of belief?"

**"You shinobi knew the Shinigami was waiting to claim your souls after death and would take you infront of Kami and the other God's to be judged for your actions. If deemed a good soul, you go with Kami. If you were voted out as evil then the Shinigami was going to eat your soul and you would be punished for all eternity. However after we were sealed away and the use of Chakra all but vanished from the world which was then replaced by the use of technology. I believe the Shinigami and all the other God's didn't have enough power to keep stabalized and just simply faded away"** Kurama finished while Naruto's eyes were wide with shock.

"Does that mean I can't use Bijuu mode or anything like that?"Naruto asked while gulping. What if Naruto faces a strong opponent that actually would force him to need Kurama's power, if he couldn't acess it. He would be screwed!

**"Even I don't know that brat, but for now I would recommend not trying to use Bijuu mode or anything else"** Naruto released a small sigh while running a hand through his golden locks of hair.

"Alright Kurama I guess I will talk to you later. If what you said is true, then the prisoner might be awake" Without another word, Naruto turned around and began to walk away while Kurama sighed. His container always got like this, he wouldn't even mention the bastard's name. Only referring to him as the prisoner. Kurama glanced at his partner one last time before falling asleep.

Naruto finally reached his destination. He was standing in a circle and surrounding him was perfectly carved statues of the past Hokage's. Naruto had used his mind's abilites to summon up these statues and remembered every little detail of the past Hokage's out of respect for them. What ruined their perfect images was the golden chains that erupted from their feet and they seemed to meet in the middle of the circle. But if one glanced closely they would notice the chains weren't just meeting in the middle for no reason, they seemed to be piercing something. Naruto released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He's still asleep"

The chains were indeed piercing not something but someone. The chains were coming out of almost every single inch of skin it could find. Two going through the arms and legs while one came through the torso. Three was piercing the top of his chest and another was wrapped securly around his head.

The figure they were piercing had long raven colored hair. He was tall and dressed in crimson samurai armor. A fan like weapon was strapped on his back and his eyes were closed. But Naruto knew if they were opened them, they would either be the haunting red of the Sharingan or the metallic purple of the legendary Rinnegan.

This man was Uchiha Madara and just like the beast he had enslaved so long ago, he was too sealed within the Jinchuriki that had beaten him at the end of the Shinobi War.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Plot twist! I'm betting most of you thought Naruto had Madara's Sharingan implanted into him or something. Nope Madara was sealed into him but by whom was he sealed by?

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Its not my greatest work but I try my best. Also vote on the pairings like I mentioned at the start of this chapter. I don't know how much I will be able to update this story since school has started but I will try and update as much as I can. Stay tuned for the next chapter

MasterOfTheUnknown


	10. Race for the DragonBalls

Welcome back to an exciting chapter of the Shinobi Saga and first off I'm glad everyone liked the little plot twist I added in the last chapter with Madara. You also figured out why Naruto will be having trouble acessing his Bijuu powers.

Now for the pairings of the story. I have seen plenty of stories with a Naruto/Android Eighteen pairing and to be honest I believe it would just be too easy to make that couple happen. So I know I will probably read a few negative reviews because of this but the pairing will be Naruto/West Kai.

Since I have no idea what her name is, I want one of you too come up with it. I always love having my readers feel as if they can have a part in how the story goes. Also when would you like to see her appear in the story?

Well I know you've probably had enough of me talking and want to get straight to the story. Well I would hate to disappoint, so here we go!

I own nothing, not Naruto or DragonBallZ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Vegeta would be lieing if he denied he was having a great time at the moment. After he killed that pink bastard Dedoria, he had gone searching for the DragonBalls himself and ended up crossing one of the few remaining Namekian villages that Frieza hadn't touched. Naturally the Saiyan prince had landed in the middle of their village and demanded the Dragonball be handed over to him but to both his annoyance and excitement he was denied, so that meant the slaughter of every Namekian in the village could begin. He had attempted to kill the Elder first but some young warrior Namekian had to play the hero and took the kill shot instead. Vegeta didn't feel a rush of sympathy or regret for the life he had taken as his onyx eyes stared at the corpse of the fallen Namekian before he glanced around and seen the enraged reactions of what he guessed was that Namekian's friends. Vegeta could hear the sobs coming from the children and it sounded like pure bliss to his ears, the blood of a true Saiyan warrior flowed through his royal veins.

"You hurt our friend, you'll suffer for this" One of the Namekians growled. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh which only infuriated the Namekians even more. Vegeta watched with an impassive and almost bored gaze as the surrounding Namekian's gathered Ki in their palms. The Saiyan didn't even budge as the Namekian's released not one, not two but three large Ki blasts in his direction. The blast swallowed Vegeta from the Namekian's view and sent a small flury of dirt and rubble everywhere. Winds whipped violently against the native's as they couldn't help but feel a small ammount of joy at getting rid of the person who had murdered their friend in cold blood. But that small ammount of joy vanished when they felt a pulse of Ki coming from above them. They all glanced up to see a small boulder floating in the air before it exploded in a small shower of rubble and rained down upon them. Vegeta watched with a cruel sort of satisfaction as the small rocks had taken out a few of the Namekians.

"So do you give up yet?"Vegeta asked. One of the remaining Namekian warriors sneered at Vegeta. The green skinned being gathered most of his remaining Ki in his palms and shot it off with the intent to obliterate Vegeta from the face of Planet Namek. Vegeta's cocky smirk turned into a frown while he caught the blast in his palm. The Saiyan released a growl, he was truly infuriated at how the Namekian's seemed to try and make a mockery of him. The image of a blond haired, blue eyed shinobi flashed through the prince's mind. That image certainly didn't help cool Vegeta's anger.

"I'm going to send you to the next world you damn Namekian!" Vegeta pumped his own Ki and easily overpowered the Namekian. The green warrior could only watch in pure fear as he tried with all his might to push back against the Saiyan. The Namekian didn't even feel it as he was vaporized on the spot, leaving a small crater with a smoldering cloud of dust climbing its way into the sky. Vegeta noticed another Namekian and decided to despose of him as well. The Saiyan clentched his fists and brought them down harshly against the alien's cranium effectively caving his skull in. The Elder of the village gazed at his fallen comrades in pity, anger and sorrow. A child had collapsed into unconsiousness and he had caught him before he could fall in the water. The Elder glanced over to Vegeta and glared at him with an ammount of hatred that would have any lesser being crumble in fear, but Vegeta was a Saiyan and they didn't fear much.

"How could you do such awful things to our people!?" The Elder screamed only to get a cold, heartless chuckle from the prince.

"Still not willing to give up the DragonBall huh? What a pity. Its no matter as I can find it myself" Vegeta's laughter died off and he broke his stare away from the Elder and glanced all around the village. His eyes darting back and forth for a few seconds. Vegeta suddenly found what he was looking for and without another word turned his back on the Elder and began to walk towards the DragonBall. The Saiyan payed no attention to the piles of crumpled Namekian he passed.

"Stop" The Elder commanded which did indeed stop Vegeta in his tracks. Vegeta clentched his fists in annoyance and a small vein throbbed on his head as his ire began to grow at this old bastard's foolish attempts to stop him.

"Don't you ever try and stop me" Vegeta said calmly. He turned and released a Ki blast, not caring that the Elder had a sleeping child in his arms. The blast consumed the Elder and the child, like a dragon swallowing its prey in its massive jaws. The two Namekians were instantly turned to ashes that were swept away in the drifting winds. Vegeta then went inside the house where he sensed the DragonBall and when he seen where it was placed, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Those dumb cricket heads left the DragonBall out in the wide open. Such fools!" Vegeta collected the magical orb and stood infront of the lake. He knew even though his power had leaped greatly since his battle on Earth, he was no where near the level to challenge Frieza. So the clever Saiyan prince had decided he would stash the DragonBalls he collected somewhere only he knew where to look. He tossed the Four Star DragonBall into the Namekian ocean and watched as it sank below the surface.

"I would pay to see the expression on Frieza's face when he realises he can't have all the DragonBalls. Their is only one more out their and I intend to get it first" Vegeta said before summoning his Ki beneath him and blasting off in the sky, he was determined to get the DragonBall and he would be damned before he let Frieza of all beings get his wish of eternal life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

(With Gohan and the others)

The son of Goku and Krillin had arrived at Bulma's Capsule house she had set up before they had left. They learned the name of the Namekian child, Dende and they could feel the vile evil feeling of Vegeta's Ki as it flared and began his carnage of the Namekian village not too far from their location. They could only guess that Vegeta had also learned the ability to sense Ki like they could and that didn't sit well with them. That meant Vegeta really didn't need that scouter of his to find them or the DragonBalls. Right now they were trying to come up with a plan on what they could possibly do next when Dende spoke up.

"So how do you three know of the DragonBalls?" Dende asked in a small voice. Even though these strangers had rescued him didn't mean he fully trusted them yet. The bald monk that called himself Krillin looked towards him and sighed.

"Well on Earth, their was a Namekian named Kami who created a pair of the DragonBalls. But the Saiyan's came and killed Piccolo who was the other half of Kami which means Kami ended up dieing as well. The Saiyan's not only killed both Piccolo and Kami but a few other friends of ours. So where here to see if we could use the Namekian's DragonBalls to wish our dead friends back to life" Krillin explained, he hated telling the story as it brought up brief flashes of the friends he had lost to the cruel might of the Saiyans. If it wasn't for Naruto or Goku then the Earth would have probably ended that horrible day.

"So if things go as planned, then the DragonBalls on Earth will be revived"Bulma said.

"Well at least your intentions with our DragonBalls our pure and not like others in the past who have tried to use them for their own personal gain" Dende sighed before he glanced at both Krillin and Gohan. "So will you two please come with me to see the Grand Elder?"

"The Grand Elder?"

"Who's that?" Gohan asked, the child in him being as curious as ever.

"The Grand Elder is the one who gave birth to all us Namekians"Dende said, his small mouth twisting into a frown. "He was the only one to survive the abnormal weather that plagued Namek so long ago and once again repopulated the planet with new life. I am the 108th child the Grand Elder has spawned" He said which got a massive reaction of shock from both Krillin and Bulma who both knew how the reproduction of life went while Gohan still looked on confused but slightly surprised by the ammount of offspring produced by one person.

"How do you Namekians have children?"Bulma asked. Dende looked at the woman for a few seconds like she was slightly insane before he decided to answer.

"We spawn eggs from our mouths"

"Oh so the Grand Elder is a woman huh?"Bulma said with a smile while Dende tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Whats a woman?" That question once again got massive wide eyes from Krillin and Bulma while Gohan had long ago drifted away from the conversation and started to try and clean his sword. Bulma began to hear static coming from her radio and decided to see what was going on.

"Are you saying there are no women on Namek. Wow what a dull planet this is" Bulma said which slightly irritated Dende but he didn't say anything.

"So why do you want us to go with you to this Grand Elder's?"Krillin asked curious as to why Dende wanted to take them to meet the supposed creator of life for all Namekians.

"Well you two can sense Ki right?"Dende asked which got a nod of agreement from the two Z Warriors. Dende suddenly pointed past Krillin's shoulder."In that direction, what can you sense?" Both Gohan and Krillin could hear a small whimper in the child's voice which brought a frown to their faces, the two didn't say anything as they concentrated their sensing abilities, stretching it outwards to where Dende was pointing. They could feel a few Ki signatures getting snuffed out left and right.

'Whats going on out there?'Krillin wondered.

'Is it Vegeta or those guys from earlier?'Gohan's small hands clentched into a fist as the the numbers of Ki signatures were decreasing at a very rapid rate.

"I hate to say it Dende but what ever is going on out there, its really bad for the Namekians. Someone is killing them left and right!" Krillin growled out while releasing a grunt of frustration at his helplessness of the situation. While feeling for the Namekians he had also been able to scan the signature and it was definatly that Vegeta guy. The dude's aura was simply bathed in a pool of evil mixed in with arrogance that the Saiyan happily displayed on the battlefield. Krillin hated to admit it but he was no match for Vegeta.

Small tears trailed down Dende's small cheeks before he wiped them off with his shirt. "That means pretty soon I will possibly be the only Namekian left on this planet unless we do something quick!" Dende said.

"So if Vegeta attacked the village then we can assume their is only one DragonBall left to retrieve"Bulma sighed while rubbing her temples. Krillin looked over to the small Namekian child and felt a small bit of hope rise within, the young monk had an assumption to where the last DragonBall could be.

"Dende, please tell me that the last DragonBall is with this Grand Elder of your's" Krillin said.

Dende nodded his head."Yeah the Grand Elder does have his own DragonBall" Gohan finally finished cleaning Crimson Death before he sheathed it with a very loud 'click'

"Then we better hurry, if Vegeta has truly gotten the abilities to sense Ki then he will probably go towards the Grand Elder's place soon. So we have to beat him to it" Gohan said while Dende began to grow fearful at the thought of his Grand Elder being in danger. Dende placed his small hands on Krillin's shoulders and began to shake the monk while tears left his eyes.

"Please we have to save the Grand Elder, please!" Dende sobbed while Krillin rubbed the green child's head, trying to comfort him.

"Hey don't worry, we will try our best to save this Grand Elder. After all he must mean a lot to you and no one should lose someone precious to them. Why do you think were trying so hard to get the DragonBalls to revive our own friends" Krillin said.

"Alright lets get a move on. Show us the way Dende" Gohan and the other two turned and made their way to the exit. As they stepped out the door, Bulma let out a gleeful cry which caught their attention.

"Gohan, Krillin I have fantastic news! Dad just informed me that both Goku and Naruto are on their way!"Bulma pumped her fist in the air while letting out another cheer. Gohan and Krillin high fived the other while Dende looked on confused about why they were reacting so strongly to this bit of information.

"This is great, if father and Naruto sensei are coming then were saved!" Gohan said happily.

"Who are Naruto and this Goku person?"Dende asked. Gohan and Krillin said a quick 'goodbye' to Bulma and the three took off into the sky. As they soared through the Namek atmosphere, Krillin couldn't help but smile as memories of his best friend came to mind.

"Well Dende, I don't know much about Naruto, you would have to talk with Gohan about him. But Goku is someone you can't help but feel safe around. Like no matter what horrible situation you find yourself in, their is always a way out" Krillin said while Dende nodded. It seemed this Goku guy was a fantastic person if Krillin described him in such a way.

"As for Naruto sensei well he's kind of like dad in some ways. He has a strong determination to not only help the people precious to him but to improve himself as well. Naruto sensei isn't arrogant and he never gives up in the face of danger" Gohan smiled as well, a brief flash of when Naruto confronted Vegeta and never backed down from the Saiyan played through his mind. The three didn't say another word, they didn't have any more time to waste as Gohan,Krillin and Dende picked up the pace and shot off towards the Grand Elder as fast as they could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

(With Naruto and Goku)

Both Saiyan and Shinobi gritted their teeth under the massive weight of the gravity but neither were going to back down. Naruto and Goku flickered forward and slammed into the other, making the air around them quiver and virbate from the force of the collison. Both warriors threw blows as fast as they could hurl them, hell it was so fast it looked like the two had sprouted multiple arms. More shockwaves tore and ripped through the spaceship but thankfully no damage was done to their ship. Naruto's Sharingan tracked Goku's fist as they Saiyan let it fly. The blond tilted his head to the side but could feel a collumn of air fly by his skull. Naruto grabbed Goku's outstretched fist in an iron grip and spun. Goku let out a small yell of surprise at the sudden motion and felt himself being tossed through the air. Goku hacked out a cough as his body slammed into the wall and bounced onto the floor. Goku looked to see Naruto holding up a swirling ball of Ki and released it with a roar. Goku felt sweat dribble down his face but stood his ground as he threw up his hands forward and caught the ball of Ki. Goku felt the ball shove and push into him but Goku held his ground and dug his feet into the floor. Goku could feel the energy slightly burn his palms but it wasn't the worst pain he has ever felt in his life.

With a grunt, Goku threw the ball of Ki up and sent it roaring back to its shooter. Naruto shrouded his hand with Futon chakra and sliced the ball of Ki with a clean cut. The Ki attack divided in two and burst into a million particles before vanishing. Naruto and Goku stared at the other while releasing pants of exhaustion, Naruto while being a stamina freak had to exert more energy just to fight off the forces of gravity and he gave Goku a mental approval as their were not many who could keep up with him in the stamina department. Both knew they couldn't release any serious attacks or risk destroying the spaceship so they had agreed to stick purely to martial arts or Taijutsu as Naruto called it and some minor Ki blasts.

Both moved fast, the world a blur to the two of them. They collided with a thunderous roar and threw fists and kicks at tremendous speeds. It was thanks to Naruto's Sharingan that he wasn't sporting as many cuts and bruises as Goku but the blond noticed after every fight it seemed Goku's power increased dramatically. Goku now could easily beat Vegeta back when he was on Earth. But Naruto's power increased as well, Kurama had to alter his genetics a little to increase and strengthen his cells, muscles and power after a battle but it wasn't on the level like a Saiyan had.

Blood dripped from both Goku and Naruto's knuckles as they continued to slam them together, not once faltering in their movements. Naruto's head jerked to the side as Goku's fist seemed to slipped past his defense and bash him across the cheek. The blond Jinchuriki's face exploded in pain as he couldn't stop his tumbling through the air. Naruto dug through his weapon's pouch and threw a kunai at Goku. Goku seen the sharp projectile coming his way and flung himself back as it sailed overhead. The son of Bardock snapped his attention back to Naruto who had vanished from sight. Goku's senses went on high alert and threw an elbow back which connected solidly with the bridge of Naruto's nose. Goku couldn't explain it but he felt something was wrong.

His suspicions were confirmed when Naruto poofed in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto appeared from underneath Goku and gave the Saiyan an uppercut. The Saiyan's head snapped up towards the sky and he bounced off the ceiling. Goku couldn't stop himself as he fell to the floor. He exhaled and inhaled long breaths that filled his deprived lungs and he began to rest his burning muscles. Naruto's crimson eyes slowly melted back to their ocean blue color and he slowly drifted down to the gravity control panel. Naruto's hands flashed across the buttons and turned off the machine. Instantly Naruto felt the great pressure of the twenty times gravity lift from his shoulder and fell to the ground.

**"Damn you and Goku really did a number on each other this time"** Kurama commented while sending a small ammount of chakra through his system to heal his containers wounds. Kurama didn't know what would happen if he pushed too much chakra into his container because with the way the seal was, the Fox didn't want to chance it and accidentally break it. Now maybe a long time ago that would be something Kurama would have done but the two were great friends now and all the Nine Tails worried about now was trying to heal Naruto.

'So any ideas on how to fix our seal problem?'

**"Not a clue but I will try and think of something. Right now the only think I can really think of is somehow getting some of the Shinigami's spirit or essence and add it to the seal but that's easier said then done since the damn Death God doesn't exist anymore"** Kurama grumbled, the Fox hated not having a genius idea to fix their little situation. But he would damn well try and think of something and when he did the first thing he would do is rub it in the blond's face.

'Thanks anyway Kurama' Naruto said before cutting his connection with the Fox. His body was burning with exhaustion and right now he wanted to get some sleep. Naruto let out a tired chuckle as he could hear the massive snore Goku was releasing. Naruto's eyes drifted close and he fell into sleep's gentle embrace.

Goku's snores suddenly stopped and he pulled himself up to see Naruto had drifted off to sleep. The Saiyan was bruised and battered but Naruto was definatly a great sparring partner to have, his stamina and determination pushed Goku to his limits like no other person had done before.

"So how can I help you King Kai?"Goku said outloud. For the past few minutes, he had felt the Kai trying to communicate with him and waited untill Naruto was either gone or asleep to answer back.

_"Finally you answer! I was beginning to think you couldn't hear me for a second"_ Goku scratched the back of his head in the useual Son manner.

"Sorry about that I was just waiting for Naruto to leave so I can reply back. I mean how weird would it look as if I was talking to myself" Goku laughed.

_"Well anyways I just wanted to tell you that I have four visitors on my little planet and they seem to know you very well"_ King Kai said which caused the Saiyan's eyes to widen.

"You.. you don't mean" Goku muttered before he heard the familiar laugh of one of his deceased friends, the voice was gruff and had a little bit of a cocky undertone to it, Goku easily recognized the voice as his friend Yamcha.

"Hey Goku! can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Yamcha!, whats up?" Goku couldn't keep the smile off his face, he was pratically filled to the brim with joy as he was communicating with one of his dead comrades. As Goku was talking with his friends and learning what was happening with them in Otherworld, he failed to notice one of Naruto's eyes crack open but instead of their useual blue color, they were a dreadful crimson color with a pupil that was slitted. While his host was taking a nap, Kurama began to hear Goku seemingly having a conversation with no one but if their was one thing the almighty Nine Tails knew was you didn't have to see someone physically to have a conversation. The Yamanka's pratically did the same thing thanks to their clan's ability to communicate telepathically. Now normally Kurama wouldn't care for what or who the Saiyan was talking about. But when Goku mentioned the name 'Kai' it caught his attention. Kurama listened as Goku talked out loud with his dead friends and the one they called King Kai.

**'So Goku knows a Kai huh? Maybe if me and the Kit play our cards right, we can reach the bastard Supreme Kai's sooner than we think'** Kurama thought while the lips on Naruto's face stretched into a twisted grin showing off canines that lengthened and sharpened to a point. Kurama decided to let his host's body rest but he was sure the blond would love to hear the new information he uncovered.

While Kurama went back inside the seal, Goku's face was scruntched up into an unusual serious expression. Goku had moments ago asked King Kai if he could locate Planet Namek and he did so within seconds. But then the Kai started freaking out and telling him not to fight some guy named Frieza. Goku didn't know exactly how powerful this guy was but if he had King Kai pratically trembling in fright, he should be cautious of him. But Goku knew he had to retrieve the DragonBalls and revive his friends, his decision was final and their would be no stopping him, not even this Frieza guy.

"Ignore him Goku, do what ever you have to so we can be brought back to life" Piccolo said through the connection which got a smile from Goku.

"Piccolo! its great to hear from you"

"Yeah what ever. Listen Goku, me and your friends here are going to start training here and I want you to use those DragonBalls to bring me to Namek. The two of us and Naruto will blow that Frieza guy to pieces" Piccolo smirked, his above adverage canines showing to all. With that, Goku could feel the presence of King Kai leave his mind and he could only guess the blue being was going to give Piccolo and the others an ear full.

"I'm sorry King Kai but I have to save my friends" Goku said before cupping his hand over his mouth to hold back a yawn. At the same time, a ferocious roar echoed through the Capsule Corp ship. Now most would be disturbed by the random horrific sound but to everyone who knew Goku could tell that was the Saiyan's stomach talking.

"Well I'm not going to get stronger sitting around here. So first I'll take eat, take a nap and then really increase the training. Lets hope Naruto can handle it" Goku smiled his Son grin and walked off to the kitchen, eager to fill the void in his gut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Vegeta)

The Saiyan prince was a lot of things. Prideful, arrogant, short tempered and non patient. Those last two traits showed as Vegeta released a small growl, he had been flying for the better part of two hours or so and he couldn't find any source of power that could give him the slightest idea to where a village was located.

"I can't seem to find any more power levels, does that mean their are no more Namekians on this blasted planet?!" Vegeta was about to continue on his little complaint but was stopped when three power levels crawled across his newly acquired Ki sensing abilities. Vegeta's flight came to a halt as he stared in the direction to where the signatures were moving. Vegeta could tell that these signatures didn't belong to any Namekians.

"I wonder what's going on. I better go check it out" Vegeta muttered as a light blue flame like aura shrouded his body and he took off, ready to take care of these beings should they be a threat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Gohan and the others)

As Gohan, Krillin and Dende were making their way to the Grand Elder's, the two Earthling's suddenly stopped in the sky as they felt a familiar Ki signature heading their way. Dende noticed the two's sudden stop and was about to ask when Krilling started to break out in a nervous sweat.

"You feel that too, don't you Gohan?"

"Yup, there's no doubt about it Krillin. Thats Vegeta's energy and he's coming at us fast!" Gohan and Krillin wasted no time as they snagged Dende who chocked out his surprise as he was forcefully dragged behind a mountain while Gohan proceded to take small glances out from behind it. Looking for what ever, Dende couldn't tell. They all waited, releasing small shallow breaths as Vegeta's ominous presence grew closer and closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

(With Vegeta)

As Vegeta was approaching the four power levels he sensed, an even greater level of strength flashed through his senses. Vegeta easily recognized this power, it was Zarbon! A small but cruel smirk stretched its way across Vegeta's face, making the Saiyan look even more evil then he already did.

"I was wondering when he would finally leave his master's side. I refuse to let you live another day" Vegeta easily forgot about the four mysterious power levels, after all this was a whole personal matter Vegeta was ready to deal with. He was ready to have some sweet rightful revenge on that bastard! Vegeta switched directions and took off towards Zarbon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Gohan and Krillin were left utterly confused as Vegeta suddenly switched directions and took off towards some other direction. They didn't know who or what caused Vegeta to head off somewhere else but they wouldn't complain. They quickly got back on their course towards the Grand Elder's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Zarbon sighed while running a hand through his hair. Lord Frieza had assigned him the task of searching for any possible remaining Namekian villages they already hadn't pillaged.

"If only our scouters hadn't been destroied. Definatly would have made this task a whole lot more easier" Something caught Zarbon's attention, out of the corner of his eye he could see what looked like a blue comet heading his way. But as the blue sphere drew closer, Zarbon easily identified the sphere as Vegeta! The two collided and bounced apart, the air held little resistance against the warriors.

"Ah Zarbon, its been quite a while since we've last seen each other" Vegeta greeted friendly, but for everyone who knew the Saiyan prince, they both knew Vegeta was never a nice person especially friendly. "I've already desposed of that useless Dedoria and now its your turn"

"What! thats impossible, their's no way you of all beings could dispose of Dedoria" Zarbon's being was truly filled with shock at this piece of information. What truely worried Zarbon though was Dedoria never returned back to Frieza's ship and without the scouters he had no way of disproving Vegeta's words.

"Believe what you want Zarbon but he's dead, scattered in the wind actually"

"Vegeta why are you turning against Lord Frieza?"Zarbon asked.

"You should know Zarbon that I never liked Frieza and I'm not one to foolishly go against his power, up untill now that is. That all changed once I learned the secret to obtaining eternal life" Vegeta said.

"The DragonBalls"Zarbon muttered.

"Indeed Zarbon, looks like your more intelligent then you appear. I refuse to hand over the DragonBalls to Frieza and let him have eternal life"

"You must be dreaming if you think gaining eternal life will be more than enough to kill Lord Frieza" Zarbon scoffed, his face twisted into a frown at the arrogance of Vegeta.

"I heard from Dedoria about what truley happened to my planet. I know that bastard fears the Saiyans!" Vegeta shouted, his cruel features gone as they replaced with a cold fury.

"You ignorant monkey! He never feared the Saiyan's, he was afraid that they would band together and rebell against him. One Saiyan alone couldn't even dream of defeating Lord Frieza!"

"I think thats enough talking Zarbon, lets start the end of Frieza's reign as supposed tyrant of the universe. His end will begin with your death!" Vegeta growled out before he flickered towards Zarbon. Zarbon's eyes widened as he could barely trace the Saiyan's movements.

Something was telling Zarbon this fight will be a lot harder than his past battles with the Saiyan prince.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Well everyone thats the end of this chapter, sorry for taking so long to update I've been busy with work and school. But I promise to update as much as I can.

MasterOfTheUnknown.


End file.
